Protegiendo lo irreal
by Allarastar
Summary: Situado después de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone. Allara, una persona de nuestro mundo, será la que tendrá que demostrar que las relaciones entre personas reales y creadas son tan humanas como las que hay entre personas reales. Tendrá que entrar al Raimon, así como intentar proteger su fútbol a toda costa, pero no habrá más que problemas. Dime, ¿Tú crees en lo irreal?
1. Lo demostraré

**Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia esta creada por una fan y para fans.**

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Supongo que lo normal en estos momentos, sería decir adiós o quizá simplemente dar unos abrazos de despedida. Eso sería lo normal, pero no lo iba a hacer. Después de todo, yo ya no puedo pensar así. Aunque quizá antes si que podía y yo misma cambié cuando el mundo lo hizo. Pero no debéis de estar enterándoos de nada, ¿verdad? Os estaréis preguntando que tiene que ver esta historia con esos jugadores de fútbol que tanto os gustan. Tenéis que saber que esta historia posiblemente marcará un cambio en vuestra forma de pensar y ver las cosas. Mi nombre es Allara, pero mejor comencemos desde el principio.

Situaros en vuestro mundo, el real, pero dentro de unos veinte años. La tecnología ha avanzado hasta tal punto que aunque los malditos coches voladores sigan sin estar a la venta para todo el mundo, sí que son posibles cosas cómo la tele-transportación en pequeñas distancias. Vamos, que las cosas han mejorado bastante. Sin embargo, esas son cosas que no deberían influir en nuestra historia, puesto que lo importante es que hace poco se termino la construcción de una nueva máquina capaz de hacer que tu mente, no tu cuerpo real, entre dentro de un mundo de anime. Hasta ahora, existen tres iguales, las tres creadas en Japón. Japón envió una a Europa y otra a América, quedándose ellos mismos con la restante. Para que se entienda bien, la maquina tele-transporta tu mente a un cuerpo ficticio dentro de ese anime al que quieres ir, pero no todo es tan bueno como parece.

Primero, esto tiene un tiempo limitado de cinco años. Da igual como utilices ese tiempo, pero será lo equivalente a cinco años. Segundo, ya que solo hay tres maquinas, cada continente elegirá a una persona para hacer de prueba. Estas personas se elegirán con estas dos condiciones. Que sean personas sanas y tengan autorización de sus familiares. Y que tengan un conocimiento sobre el mundo al que van a tele transportarse. Simple, ¿cierto? Tercero, no podrás hablar con las personas de ese mundo ficticio de cosas del mundo real, ni descubrir cuál es tu verdadera identidad. Eso es todo.

Yo hasta hace solo una semana era como cualquier otra niña adolescente, bueno igual que cualquiera no. Se podría decir que soy una fanática del anime, pero sin exagerar. El caso es que hace una semana, llego un correo a mi casa. Consecuencia de que mis padres mandaron mis datos a modo de sorpresa a la empresa que tiene el poder de una de las máquinas de las que os acabo de hablar. ¿Adivináis? Sí, me tocó a mí. Todos estábamos muy contentos, hasta que llegó el día anterior a hacer la prueba y fuimos a hablar con estas personas. Nos contaron que lo que realmente tendría que hacer era observar y entablar conversación con estos personajes, para demostrarle al mundo y las personas que odian esta nueva máquina, que las relaciones entre personas reales y ficticias son posibles. Eso era todo para mí, también dijerkn algo sobre podrer vivir allí en un futuro, pero no le di mucha demasiado animad, totalmentr locontrario a mis padres. Supongo que os imaginareis las razones de odio a esta máquina, por algunos padres sobre todo.

Y como no, mis padres no vieron bien la parte de estar cinco años en estado de sueño. Fácil, tu cuerpo descansaría en una sala de la empresa monitorizada y te alimentarían y asearían maquinas durante cinco años, el tiempo que tendría que estar en ese mundo.

No sé a vosotros, pero a mí esa situación me daba bastante miedo.

Mis padres estaban a punto de rechazar la oferta, incluso sabiendo que sería gratuito y que no influiría en mis estudios. Ya que podría estudiar en el mundo al que mi mente se tele-transportaría. Entonces, me dijeron algo que no pude pasar por alto.

"Te dejaremos ir al mundo que desees, para que puedas demostrar junto a tus personajes favoritos, que podrás vivir y entablar una relación tan fuerte como la humana en cinco años."

Y eso fue todo chicos y chicas. Supliqué mil veces, pero mis padres estaban decididos a no dejarme hacerlo, con la simple oración de…

"Lo irreal y lo creado, nunca podrá ser real."

No puede convencer a mi familia de que me dejasen hacerlo, así que decidí falsificar sus autorizaciones, para poder ser un sujeto de prueba de este experimento. Por favor, no creáis que lo hice solo por diversión. Quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que las relaciones con personas irreales e inventadas eran posibles, aunque toda mi vida me hayan dicho lo contrario.

Esto lo hago por todos aquellos a los que siempre os hayan dicho, es irreal, no existen, no pueden transmitirte ningún sentimiento o nunca podrás conocerlos…

Me dejaron tumbada en una sala con paredes blancas y una ventana sin cortinas a mi derecha. La sala era bastante pequeña, lo justa para que hubiese una cama en medio de ella y se pudiese rodear a pie. Delante de la cama un gran cristal desde donde me podrían ver y un montón de cables y maquinas a mi alrededor. Aún pensando en lo peor y sudándome las manos me armé de valor e hice caso a todo lo que las personas me decían. Me explicaron como en teoría podría oírles desde ese mundo, como si fuesen un eco, pero también podría tener mis treinta minutos de intimidad diarios. Repito, en teoría.

Me di unas vueltas por la habitación, hasta que por fin estuvo todo listo. La señora que me estaba atendiendo me dijo que cerrara los ojos y que me relajase y así lo hice. Oí sus pasos mientras se alejaba y el ruido que la puerta hizo al abrirse.

"¿Unas últimas palabras? Por si acaso…" Eso no me ayudo mucho, la verdad. Estaba sola allí, mi familia no vendría y no conocía a nadie. No creo que adiós fuese lo más indicado, así que resumí toda mi determinación en dos palabras.

"Lo demostraré." Pude escuchar como cerró la puerta y todo se volvió negro.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Pronto empezarán a salir los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go que todos conocemos y habrá bastantes conflictos, partidos y demás. Podéis estar tranquilos, aunque me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia. Lo haré lo más entretenido posible y si queréis alguna pareja en especial por favor decírmelo.**


	2. Un sueño del que no quiero despertar

"¡Allara!, ¡Allara!" Una voz resonaba en mi cabeza, como si me estuviesen llamando. Mi cuerpo estaba tumbado en alguna parte. Sentía que me respondía poco a poco y empezaba a sentirme incomoda. Comencé a palpar el suelo con mi mano y me di cuenta de que probablemente era un césped, bastante frio en realidad.

"¡Allara! ¿Me oyes?" Seguía escuchando esa voz, pero no lograba que mi voz se escuchase. Conseguí abrir los ojos con dificultad y me quedé observando el paisaje. El cielo estaba totalmente azul, pero se veía alguna nube a lo lejos. El viento soplaba lentamente y hacía que el ruido de los árboles te relajase. El problema es que podía oír coches y algún perro aullando al fondo.

Volví a oír la voz.

"¡Allara! Responda, por favor." La voz sonaba como… ¡un eco! Por fin, mis labios se movieron y conseguí que se me escuchara.

"¡Sí! Estoy bien, estoy bien." Grité tan fuerte como pude y al parecer eso llamo la atención de un par de señoras que paseaban. Las podía ver al revés, ya que seguía tumbada en la hierba.

"¡Menos mal! Pensábamos que habíamos metido la pata. Pero no grite, con un pequeño susurro podremos escucharla, no se preocupe."

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento." Ahora hablando mucho más bajo.

Las señoras siguieron su paseo cuando me senté y les sonreí dulcemente. Entonces me fijé, el lugar se veía exactamente igual a la rivera del anime de Inazuma Eleven. La cuesta llena de hierba, con escaleras para bajar al campo, situado al lado del río. Era exactamente igual. Además todo se veía como en un anime, personas con ojos enormes y cabellos de diferentes colores y formas. Era increíble, os juro que me habría gustado poder sacar fotos para llevarlas a casa a mi vuelta. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Expliqué a mis superiores, que será como llame ahora a la gente del mundo real, que me sentía bien y como veía mis alrededores. Y como no puedo ocultarlo más, sí, estaba en el anime de Inazuma Eleven GO, justo después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone. ¿No os parece una pasada? Sin contar que viviría cinco años aquí. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Lo primero, busca un espejo, un sitio donde puedas ver tu apariencia al completo. Diseñamos tu avatar lo más parecido posible a ti. No creo que tengas problemas en adaptarte a él." Genial, me vería como en un anime. ¿Nunca habéis intentado crearos un avatar en Internet? Pues os puedo asegurar que esto era muchísimo mejor.

"Estupendo, pero ¿Y si me piden mi documentación o me preguntan por mis padres?" La verdad es que me tenía bastante preocupada. La policía o el FBI podrían tomar cartas en el asunto. Una niña sin identidad, sería la noticia del año.

"Puedes estar tranquila. En el bolsillo izquierdo de tu pantalón debería estar tu carnet de identidad y los papeles necesarios. Hemos creado una identidad totalmente nueva en ese mundo. No tendrás problemas si te aprendes tu historia."

"De acuerdo, deme un momento para confirmarlo." Y allí estaban chicos, todo lo que me haría falta lo tenía en mis manos. La historia de mi vida resumida en el papel era algo así.

Me había mudado sola desde un pueblecito cercano. Mis padres me mandaron allí porque quería jugar a fútbol en el Raimon y me hospedaría en… bueno, ya sabéis donde ¿no? ¡La casa de huéspedes de Aki! Es decir, donde vive Tenma. Por un momento noté como mi cuerpo iba a estallar de la emoción, una persona hiperactiva no se podría comparar conmigo en este momento.

Fui corriendo hasta la tienda de ropa más cercana e hice como que me iba a probar algo de ropa para poder meterme en los probadores, con suerte, tendrían espejo.

No creo que os pueda describir la emoción que sentí al verme. Mi pelo marrón oscuro estaba totalmente suelto y ondulado, brillaba como nunca y caía sobre mis hombros. Su tacto era esponjoso y suave a la vez. Era la primera vez que pensaba que tenía un pelo bonito. Mis ojos eran enormes y se podía notar su color miel perfectamente. Por último, mi ropa se formaba de unos vaqueros cortos, una camisa blanca corta, con una gran estrella negra en medio y unas Vans negras. Bastante simple, pero también cómodo.

Me fijé en que llevaba un reloj de muñeca y miré la hora. Las cinco de la tarde, tiene gracia, parece que ese número me perseguirá durante un tiempo. Salí de la tienda y volví a la ribera, intentando esquivar a las personas que se me cruzaban. Al llegar me senté debajo de un árbol, porque el calor me estaba matando y comencé a hablar de nuevo con los superiores. Posiblemente aunque no dijesen nada, me estarían observando en todo momento.

"Mi atuendo se ve bastante bien, no habéis hecho un mal trabajo." Me sentía en la necesidad de elogiarlos.

"Gracias, supongo. Recuerda que no puedes rebelar tu autentica identidad, tampoco hablar con nadie sobre el mundo real, ¿entendido?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Lo siguiente que tendrás que hacer es ir a la casa de huéspedes. Por la hora que es, todos los alumnos estarán en el colegio. Aprovecha ese tiempo para llegar hasta allí y acomodarte en tu nuevo hogar. Después, tendrás tiempo libre. Mañana será un día largo, así que descansa."

"Gracias." Ese gracias fue de corazón, tantas cosas nuevas en un mismo día me estaban haciendo gastar muchas energías. Al momento de pensar eso, una maleta apareció a mi lado.

"Ahí está todo lo que puedes necesitar para vivir, como ropa y cosas de aseo personal. Todo estaba en la lista que enviaron tus padres." Que en realidad hice yo, por supuesto. Pero eso era algo de lo que no se podían enterar.

Cogí la maleta y me encaminé a la casa de huéspedes.

* * *

No tuve muchos problemas en llegar, gracias a las indicaciones de mis superiores y al de unos minutos ya estaba delante de la casa. La antigua gerente del Raimon me saludo amablemente y me ayudo a meter las maletas en mi nueva habitación. Me explicó que en la casa había más personas, por lo que tendría que seguir pequeñas normas para el baño, desayuno, etc. Cosas cotidianas del día a día.

También me habló sobre Tenma y yo me tuve que hacer la inocente un par de veces, fingiendo que no lo conocía. Después de ayudarme a colocar algunas cosas en mi habitación se fue dejándome sola y me dijo que si necesitaba algo o no entendía algo la llamase. Era tan considerada como siempre se vio en el anime. Sonreí para mí misma y terminé de ordenar toda la habitación. Se podría decir que era parecida a la habitación de Tenma, solo que las cosas eran de color rosa, algo que me molestaba un poco. Definitivamente, no era mi color favorito.

"¿No te gusta?" Ahora que me había acostumbrado a no oír el eco, volvió.

"No es eso, bueno sí. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no es como si pudiésemos cambiar cada detalle de este mundo."

"En realidad sí." Eso me dejó literalmente en shock. ¿Cómo que sí? "Podemos cambiar pequeñas cosas cómo el color, pero también modificar pensamientos o incluso borrarlos. Todo mientras tu estés presente."

"¿Quieres decir que tenéis control absoluto?"

"No. Hay algo que no podemos cambiar." Se escucho un pequeño suspiro y después silencio."Las personas. No podemos modificar a las personas, ni sus sentimientos. Lo único que podemos alterar, son sus recuerdos. Eso es todo." Empezaba a entender mejor las cosas.

"No hace falta que lo cambiéis."

"¿Por qué?" Su voz sonó confundida.

"Quiero que las cosas sean lo más reales posibles. Dejemos todo como esta. Seguro que ella me dejo este cuarto pensando en mí. Porque así es ella." Me reí un poco mientras miraba por la ventana de mi nueva habitación como Aki le daba de comer al perro de Tenma.

"Como quieras. Nosotros te dejamos ya, mañana cuando despiertes estaremos listos con nuevas indicaciones, descansa bien."

"Igualmente, gracias." Y pude escuchar como sí colgasen una llamada. Luego, silencio. Me tumbé en la cama y pensé en todo lo que me esperaba, pensé tanto, que acabe quedándome dormida.

…

De repente oí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría lentamente. Casi al mismo tiempo, se escucharon pasos de varias personas.

"¿Esta es la chica nueva?" Su voz se me hacía familiar.

"¡Para Tenma, o la despertarás!" ¡¿Tenma?!

"Vamos Aoi, si estamos hablando muy bajito." ¡¿Aoi?!

"Shinsuke no le sigas el juego a tenma."¡¿Shinsuke?!

No aguanté más y abrí los ojos. Y allí estaban amigos, Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke. Los tres parados mirándome de arriba abajo. Estaba tan nerviosa, que casi no podía hablar.

"¿Veis? ¡Ya la habéis despertado!" Aoi les empezó a echar la bronca a los dos chicos. Por un momento me alegre de que se tomase su tiempo, porque seguía sin poder articular palabra. Además mis superiores no estaban, ¿qué debía hacer? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me sentía perdida y sola. Entonces, sentí una mano encima de la mía. Era pequeña, pero inesperadamente cálida.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Shinsuke me miraba preocupado a pocos centímetros de mí, mientras Aoi seguía echándole la bronca a Tenma. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Es qué no había venido a demostrar que las relaciones entre nosotros y ellos eran posibles? Si seguía así no conseguiría nada.

"Sí estoy bien, tranquilo." Cuando mi voz se escucho, los tres se giraron hacia mí y me sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Shinsuke y estos son Tenma y Aoi." Dijo Shinsuke señalando a los otros dos. "Encantados." Dijeron mientras me sonreían muy animados.

"Yo soy Allara y acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Me encantaría que fuésemos amigos." Sonreí todo lo que puede y la cara de Tenma se iluminó.

"¡Pues claro! Y podremos jugar al fútbol juntos." ¿Fútbol?... ¡Claro!, se me había olvidado por un momento el fútbol. Pero yo no soy nada buena en el fútbol, me gusta pero hasta ahí. Solo he jugado en la portería de pequeña y no tengo ninguna supertecnica. Más importante aún, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes?

"¿No te gusta el fútbol?" Supongo que mi silencio hizo que se plantearan varias opciones.

"¡Sí! Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Solo que no se si sabré jugar muy bien." Al menos fui sincera.

"No te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos si hace falta." Dijo Shinsuke con la misma energia que Tenma segundos atrás. Aoi se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me guiñó el ojo.

"Puedes estar tranquila." Y os parecerá mentira, pero esas palabras me calmaron de verdad.

Aki entró en mi habitación poco después con pastel y zumo para todos. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de mi habitación y comenzaron a contarme todo lo que les había pasado desde que llegaron al Raimon. Estos chicos son demasiado abiertos, en fin, mejor para mí. Y aunque yo ya me sabía toda la historia, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada o reírme por como lo contaban todo. Era mucho mejor que verlo detrás de una pantalla, la forma en que ellos mismos te explicaban las cosas eran tan humanas… En ese momento, sentí como si fuesen totalmente reales y me encantó esa sensación.

**Parece que el primer capítulo no tuvo tanto éxito, pero era lo que esperaba. A veces explico demasiado los alrededores o lo que piensan los personajes y me voy por las ramas. Espero que estés disfrutando.**


	3. El nacer de la amistad

Al día siguiente, me desperté gracias al nuevo despertador de mi mesilla, al que maldije de todas las maneras posibles y me vestí torpemente con la misma ropa de ayer, ya que todavía ni siquiera tenía el uniforme. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, pero como soy una torpe me tropecé en el último escalón cayendo al suelo. Ese era mi ritual de todas las mañanas desde que nací. Menos más que había una alfombra, en serio.

"¿Estás bien Allara?" Aki corrió hasta mi preocupada, pero me levante tan rápido como caí y le dije que estaba bien. Me encamine hacía la cocina que desprendía un olor dulce, como a… ¡Chocolate caliente! Ñam, así daba gusto empezar el día.

"¡Buenos días!" Grito Tenma al verme. Tenía el morro manchado de chocolate y bebía de su taza lo más rápido que podía. Estaba bastante entusiasmado y ya tenía su balón de futbol sobre las piernas. Aki por su parte, me preguntó qué tal había dormido, mientras me servía el desayuno.

Tenma me dijo alegremente que luego me enseñaría el colegio y la sede del club de fútbol. Su emoción se me estaba contagiando y no podía parar de sonreír y asentir como una idiota. Los dos estábamos preparados para salir, pero oí la voz de nuevo en mi cabeza.

"¡Espera! No vayas con él." Di un pequeño salto, no pude evitar asustarme.

"Lo siento Tenma, me he dejado algo en la habitación. Vete yendo, enseguida te pillo." Tenma me miro extrañado y después de convencerlo de que no me esperase se marcho corriendo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Mis palabras sonaron frías, pero es que acaba de perder mi primera oportunidad en ir con Tenma al colegio. No me malinterpretéis, no me gusta Tenma en ese sentido. Es solo que ir sola al colegio va a hacer todo mucho más complicado. ¿Conocéis la sensación de nervios cuando os cambiáis a una clase donde no conocéis a nadie? Pues es esa misma sensación la que sentí en ese instante.

"Escucha Allara, de ahora en adelante solo te hablaremos cuando sea realmente necesario. Nuestra función no es manipular, sino observar. Sin embargo, tú no estás ahí solo para divertirte, sabes cuáles son tus prioridades. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer para poder ganarte la confianza del Raimon. Desde aquí, estarás tu sola." Puede que leerlo no os cause ninguna emoción en especial, pero creerme, en estos tipos de situaciones te ponen aún más nerviosa de lo que estas. Alguien siempre vigilándote… me pone los pelos de punta.

"Entendido."

"Entonces, buena suerte." Y de nuevo la sensación de que colgasen un teléfono. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a ese sonido.

"¡Entonces en marcha! ¡Vamos nueva yo!" Es lo que gritaba mientras abría la puerta de casa y salía corriendo de allí. No podía llegar tarde el primer día de clase, por muy raro que parezca, soy bastante maniática con la puntualidad.

* * *

Podéis imaginaros el camino al colegio, lleno de árboles de cerezo por todos los lados. Los suelos llenos de los pétalos que iban cayendo y los estudiantes paseando hasta el colegio. Era un paisaje espectacular. A lo lejos, pude ver como una niña de dos trencitas miraba a su cámara con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Adivináis quién era?

Corrí hacia ella y me situé a su lado. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me parecía bastante gracioso.

"Perdona, eres estudiante de este colegio ¿verdad?"La chica dio un brinco y me miró algo asustada, parece que realmente no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"Lo siento, ¿te asusté?"

"¡N-no!" Paró un segundo de hablar y me miró detenidamente a los ojos."¿No has visto nada?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada." Y guardó su cámara en su bolsillo. "¿Necesitas algo?" Pensé un poco en sus palabras y en seguida me di cuenta de qué estuvo mirando en su cámara unos instantes atrás. Digamos que soy algo discreta y no le insistí.

"Sí, me preguntaba si podrías decirme como llegar al despacho del director. Soy nueva aquí y necesito entregar mi formulario de inscripción." La chica me sonrió tímidamente.

"El despacho está en la segunda planta del edificio principal del colegio. Lo reconocerás enseguida porque es el edificio más grande. De todas formas puedo acompañarte, no me cuesta nada." Era la chica con la voz más dulce que había visto nunca.

"Gracias, de verdad. Me llamo Allara, espero que nos llevemos bien."

"Akane, gerente del club de fútbol." Aunque era algo que yo ya sabía.

Akane me enseño el patio y edificio principal del colegio. Me daba un poco de lastima Tenma, pero no conseguí alcanzarlo por más que aceleré mi paso. Seguro que ya andaba por ahí chutando el balón.

* * *

Mientras subíamos las escaleras hice un pequeño comentario piadoso.

"¿Y qué estabas mirando antes en tu cámara? Parecías muy feliz." Akane se sonrojó y dejó de subir las escaleras. Luego me miró y pude notar su sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Lo siento, no hace falta que me digas nada si no quieres. Nos acabamos de conocer y…" Ella me interrumpió.

"Era la foto de alguien a quien admiro mucho…"

"¿Un chico?"

"¡N-no! Es decir, ¡s-sí!"

"¿El chico del que estás enamorada?" Su sonrojo iba aumentando con cada pregunta.

"Por favor, no digas nada..." Parecía bastante preocupada, ni que yo fuese como Kariya burlándome de todo el mundo. Aunque, quizá esta vez me había apresurado un poco. No es lo normal ser tan directa con una persona que acabas de conocer, pero me encantaba ver como se desesperaba intentando pensar en una respuesta.

"Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Le guiñe un ojo. "Te lo aseguro." Asintió agachando su cabeza y seguimos subiendo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de lo que yo esperaba que fuese el despacho.

"Es aquí, te dije que era fácil llegar." Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de las campanas que daban inicio a las clases. "Las clases están a punto de empezar… Yo me tengo que marchar…" Tardo un poco en decir lo último. "N-nos…" Esta vez la interrumpí yo.

"¡Nos vemos pronto!" Nos reímos levemente y ella corrió por donde habíamos venido. Me di la media vuelta y miré fijamente la puerta. Siguiente nivel, el director.

Toqué dos veces la puerta y esperé a oír que me llamasen. Alguien abrió, cosa que no me esperaba y mis nervios comenzaron a brotar. Me imaginé que sería el secretario del colegio. El director estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, de esas súper cómodas, que hizo girar para verme. Hice una reverencia y le deje mis datos al director en su mesa.

"Así que Allara…" Una pequeña pausa. "Parece estar todo correcto. Le enviaremos su uniforme a la dirección que tenemos aquí y podrá ponérselo mañana mismo." Vaya este colegio era sin duda más eficaz y eficiente que mi anterior instituto. "Sus notas son bastante buenas, exceptuando las matemáticas y la gimnasia. Esperemos que pueda resolverlo pronto." Yo espero lo mismo, sinceramente. Sobre todo con la Gimnasia. Si no consigo entrar al club de fútbol, pocas posibilidades tendré de estar con los jugadores del Raimon. "Bueno pues, bienvenida al Raimon."

"Gracias." Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando me acordé de lo más importante."Perdone señor, tengo una pregunta." Tanto el secretario cómo el director se giraron a mirarme."¿Para entrar a un club es demasiado tarde?"

"No creo que tenga problemas. ¿A qué club quiere entrar exactamente?" Mi corazón se acelero un poco al decir esto último. "Me encantaría entrar al club de fútbol."

**Tercer capítulo terminado, la verdad es que esto va a ser algo largo si sigo yendo tan lenta. Empezaré con lo interesante en el próximo capítulo. Sigo insistiendo en que me digáis si queréis alguna pareja en especial y… ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. El día interminable

"¡¿El club de fútbol?!" Tanto el director, como el supuesto secretario me miraron bastante sorprendidos. No entendía muy bien porque se comportaban de esa manera. No me digas que no puedo entrar en el club después de todo. No quiero repetir todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, es bastante cansado.

"¿No puedo entrar?" Pregunte ya sin casi ninguna esperanza.

"No es eso." Dijo el director. "Es solo que… bueno, eres una chica y no nos esperábamos para nada que quisieses jugar al fútbol." Eso me dejó algo extrañada.

"Que yo sepa ya hubo alguna jugadora en el equipo." Puede que no supiese jugar bien al fútbol, pero no iba a dejar que me juzgasen por ser mujer.

"Es cierto, ¿pero cómo puedes saber eso?" ¡Mierda! Me he dejado llevar por mi enfado.

"Si…" Piensa Allara, ¡piensa! "Me encontré con ella de camino a la escuela." Por favor que se lo crea, por favor que se lo crea.

El director no dijo nada más, suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Me empezaba a poner nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Había metido la pata?

"Tendrás que hablar con el entrenador Endou. Él es quién elige a los nuevos miembros. De todas formas, me disculpo por mi respuesta anterior." ¿El director disculpándose? Este mundo está loco…

Al menos, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La idea de conocer al entrenador Endou hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

"Entonces, iré de inmediato." El secretario me paró nada más comenzar a andar.

"Un momento, ¿no pensará ir ahora?"

"Sí."

"¿Ahora mismo?"¿Era una pregunta con trampa?

"Sí."

"¿Y no tiene que ir a clase?" ¡Oh no! Se me habían olvidado por completo. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Da igual si es un mundo real o no, hay que ir a clases. Y yo que pensaba que en los animes solo lo pasaban bien…

"Lo siento, voy en seguida." Y salí de allí pitando.

* * *

**NARRADOR (EL DIRECTOR)**

"¿Podría averiguar más sobre esa tal Allara?"

"¿Cómo dice señor?"

"Hay algo raro en ella. No creo que el hecho de que esté aquí sea una coincidencia. Además,¿una jugadora del Raimon aquí? Creo que mentía." De estos años que llevo como director, he aprendido que todos los alumnos que entran al Raimon, tienen una razón especial para hacerlo. No hay duda, de que esa chica también la tiene.

"¿Cree que es especial?"

"No lo sé, pero será mejor tenerla vigilada. No quiero tener problemas en mi colegio."

"Entendido señor."

* * *

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

No me lo podía creer, malditos superiores. Me habían puesto en la clase de primero, ¿pero cuántos años creen que tengo? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuántos años tiene Tenma?… no lo sé. El caso es que estaba en primero, en clase de Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya Masaki, Turugi Kyousuke y Kageyama Hikaru. De los que por supuesto, aún solo conocía a los tres primeros. Lo incomodo es que toda la clase me miraba y la profesora esperaba a que me presentase. Nunca he sido buena en esto, pero estaba muy feliz, demasiado diría yo. Acababa de ver delante de mis ojos a dos de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, ¡estaba en la gloria! Pero aún no os diré de quienes hablo, intentad adivinar.

"¿Vas a decir de una vez cómo te llamas?" Kariya tan agradable como siempre. Lo bueno es que me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos, sino podría haberme desmayado en ese mismo sitio.

"Kariya no seas malo, Allara está esforzándose. Es solo que es tímida, ¡como yo!" Shinsuke me defendió ante toda la clase, cosa que creo que no muchos harían. La verdad, es que es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí. Kariya puso su mano es su cara y apoyó su cabeza en ella, apartando la mirada de mí. Pude notar cómo se quejó por lo bajo, algo que me hizo reír para mis adentros.

Un momento…

"¿Allara?" Pregunto casi toda la clase al mismo tiempo. "¿La conoces Nishizono-kun?" Preguntó una chica del fondo de la clase. "¿No será tu novia?" Dijo otro chico de más adelante. Luego se empezaron a oír risas por alrededor de esas dos personas. Pero estos que eran, ¿la chupi pandilla? Empezaba a molestarme un poco. El pobre Shinsuke se escondía sonrojado y Tenma y Aoi intentaban hacer comprender a los demás que estaban equivocados, pero en vano. Los demás seguían inventando cosas o incluso metiendo a Tenma y Aoi en ellas. Ese fue mi límite.

"¡Chicos ya bas…!" Intento decir la profesora, pero no la dejé terminar.

"Mi nombre es Allara y me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad." Cogí aire y dije lo siguiente lo más alto que pude, pero sin llegar a chillar. "No creáis que voy a ser la típica chica que os va a hacer caso en todo lo que digáis, tampoco me voy a reír de los graciosillos. Así que si tenéis algún problema de ahora en adelante podéis ir a comentárselo al director." Casi todos se callaron, repito, casi. Alguno de los anteriores que estaban molestando no pudo parar.

"Uy, que miedo, ¿no me digas que lo que tenemos es un nuevo marimacho en clase? Nishizono a menuda te has buscado." Y todo su grupito comenzó a reírse. La profesora intento llamarle la atención, pero volví a interrumpir.

"Al menos, él no tiene que hacerse el graciosillo para que las chicas nos fijemos en él." Me adelante hasta su mesa y puse mis manos en ella. Bajé un poco la cabeza y le miré detenidamente.

"Ten cuidado de con quién te metes." Y así me fui hasta el sitio que anteriormente la profesora me dijo que sería mi asiento y después de dejar la mochila me senté. Por suerte, estaba al lado de la ventana y la pandilla de idiotas estaba justo al otro lado de la clase.

"Bien chicos, empecemos con la clase. No quiero más problemas." Avisó la profesora amenazante. Si esta profesora era tan inútil como las que había tenido anteriormente, de seguro iba a haberlos.

Tenma y Aoi me miraron desde el centro de la clase y me dedicaron una sonrisa. No podía ver bien la cara de Shinsuke por el sitio en el que estaba, él se sentaba bastante cerca de la pizarra, cerca de hikaru. Y yo en la parte del fondo de la clase. Aun así, creo que pude distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado por un momento. Sonreí, por primera vez en mi vida me había armado de valor de esa manera. Creo que no lo hice tan mal.

Tenía curiosidad por saber quién estaba detrás de mí, así que decidida me di la vuelta y todo comenzó a pasar a cámara lenta para mí. Lo primero que vi fue un cabello azul, estaba tan bien cuidado que me daban una ganas barbaras de tocarlo y seguido, unos ojos amarillentos que miraban directamente a los míos. Casi al instante de darme cuenta de que esa persona me miraba, mi corazón dio un salto y comenzó a acelerarse. Tragué saliva y volví a darme la vuelta todo lo rápido que pude.

¡Tsurugi Kyousuke! Era él sin duda. ¡La persona que estaba sentada detrás de mí, era Tsurugi Kyousuke! La persona que más admiraba en este mundo. Enterré mi cara ardiendo lentamente entre mis brazos apoyados en la mesa.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? No era solo emoción, mis manos sudaban y podía oír mi corazón alto y claro.

¡Para! Pensaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero seguía igual... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

**NARRADOR (KYOUSKE)**

Intentaba escuchar a la profesora dar su clase, pero era lo más aburrido que había escuchado nunca. Además, no podía para de pensar en la súper entrada de la chica nueva. Y decía Shinsuke que era tímida...

En ese momento, se giró. Sentí como me miraba a los ojos y respondí haciendo lo mismo. Eran de un color miel, bastante bonitos. Espera, ¿bonitos? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Entonces volvió a girarse rápidamente. ¿Se habrá dado la vuelta solo para verme?

Venga ya Kyousuke...

* * *

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Las clases pasaron inesperadamente rápidas y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era la hora de comer. Me junté con Tenma, Aoi y Kariya para la comida. Shinsuke se fue corriendo a alguna parte cuando acabaron las clases y a Hikaru y Kyousuke ni siquiera les vi salir. Me pareció algo extraño que el grupo estuviese tan dividido, pero en fin.

Nos fuimos hasta la azotea del edificio, después de que insistiese más de una vez. Siempre he querido estar en la azotea. En muchos animes la utilizan como sitio habitual y por desgracia, donde yo vivo no es tan fácil que te dejen subir a ellas. Me senté junto a Aoi contra la pared y Kariya y Tenma enfrente de nosotras. Me habían acompañado minutos antes a por un bocadillo y un zumo a la cafetería, porque no me acordaba de que en este colegio no había comedor. Al menos, soy previsora con el dinero.

"Porgh cierlhto..." Hablaba mientras masticaba y creo que no se me entendió mucho de lo que dije. "¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta de jugar juntos al fútbol?" Tenma sonrió.

"¡Pues claro! ¿Te interesa?" Más que interesarme, era cuestión de vida o muerte.

"Quiero unirme al equipo, pero el director me ha dicho que hable con el entrenador. ¿Podríais acompañarme?" Intenté sonar lo más linda posible, para que no pudiesen rechazarme. No obstante, Kariya se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y sonrió descaradamente.

"Pensaba que la marimacho podía arreglárselas ella sola. Ahora necesitas nuestra ayuda, pero quién sabe si te ayudaremos..." Pero mira que le gusta meterse con la gente. Me aseguraría de devolvérsela en un futuro.

"Por favor, Kariya-kun." Dije a la vez que agarraba sus manos.

"B-bueno, parece que no hay más remedio. Así que y-yo podría..." Pero Kariya fue interrumpido por Tenma.

"¡Claro que te ayudaremos! Si te gusta el fútbol, estoy seguro de que el entrenador Endou te dejará entrar en el equipo. ¿Verdad Kariya?"

"S-sí..." Kariya había perdido su protagonismo, por lo que optó por callarse.

"Gracias."

Mire las cajas de almuerzo de los demás y noté que mis babas aumentaban, ¿cómo demonios podían tener tan buena pinta?

"Qué envidia…" Dije sin apenas darme cuenta.

Aoi sonrió cuando entendió mi comentario.

"¿Quieres probar del mío?" Creo que los ojos se me iluminaron al momento.

"¿En serio? ¿No te importa?"

"¡Claro que no! Puedes probar de lo que te apetezca."

"Gracias Aoi, nunca olvidaré este momento." Dije mientras le robaba algo de pulpo y arroz de su comida y me lo metía en la boca.

"¡Bueniiisimooo!" Grité mientras masticaba.

"Pero cómo puede ser que te alegres tanto por comida..." Comento Kariya, que hasta ese momento solo escuchó la conversación.

"¿Y cómo no? La comida en sí es un placer de la vida y especialmente la de Aoi. Está tan rica que la comería toda mi vida." Tenma hinchó un poco sus mofletes, cosa que me hizo gracia.

"Eso es injusto, ¡yo también quiero comer esa comida toda mi vida!" Dijo Tenma agarrando algo de su comida y llevándola a la boca.

Un gran silencio se apodero de la azotea hasta que no pude aguantar más y me empecé a reír sin parar. Aoi se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate viviente y Kariya se unió a mi poco después. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien ponerse celoso de esa manera. Lo peor de todo es que el que lo había dicho, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había insinuado. Él simplemente siguió comiendo su comida tranquilamente.

* * *

Aoi no pudo volver a mirar a Tenma en toda la hora, así que Kariya y yo estuvimos sacando diferentes temas de conversación para que no hubiese ningún momento incómodo. Pese a que tratábamos de no reírnos, la risa aparecía cada vez que nos mirábamos. Tuvimos suerte, ya que Tenma seguía hablando con normalidad con Aoi, cosa que creo que ella tardará en hacer por un tiempo.

Volviendo a clase, pare a Kariya en el pasillo.

"¿Crees que esos dos estarán bien?" Le susurre lo más bajito que pude, Kariya solo me miró y rió.

"Puedes estar tranquila, esas cosas les pasan a menudo. Supongo que son cosas que pasan cuando estás enamorado..." Me sorprendió su comentario, pero intente jugar con la oportunidad que me había dado.

"¿Quieres decir que ya lo sabías?"

"Me di cuenta hace ya un tiempo de que a Aoi le gustaba Tenma, lo que no me esperaba era la escena de celos por parte de él. Eso es la primera vez que pasa."

"¿A ti te ha pasado?" La cara de Kariya se volvió roja al instante.

"¡C-claro que no me ha pasado! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque como parece que conocías tan bien ese sentimiento… me imaginaba que ya habías sentido eso alguna vez."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Kariya comenzaba a dar algo de miedo, pero seguí adelante con mi plan.

"Que ya has estado celoso de alguien." Ahora había dado en el clavo, su cara sonrojada se hizo más notoria. Se giró hacia tras, supongo que para ocultar su sonrojo. Pero no tardo mucho en volver a girarse. En ese mismo momento, noté como dos personas habían parado detrás de nosotros, por lo que me volteé para descubrir quienes eran.

"¡Ey Kariya!" No puede ser... "Tienes la cara completamente roja ¿Estás bien?" El ex capitán del Raimon Shindou Takuto y su mejor amigo Kirino Ranmaru estaban justo tras de mí.

"¡No es nada!" Kariya salió disparado de allí y entró en clases como una bala. No pude evitar reírme en esa situación. No podían haber aparecido en mejor momento. Por cierto, ¿no os había dicho que soy algo Fujoshi?... Pues ahora ya debéis de entender mi reacción.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" Le dijo Kirino a Shindou mientras yo intentaba escaparme de la escena. Si seguía allí creo que solo empeoraría las cosas soltando alguna cosa imprudente. Como esta así por ti o algo parecido…

"No lo sé, pero espero que no esté enfermo." Le respondió Shindou con su calma habitual.

"¡Eh tú! La morena que estaba con Kariya." ¿Morena? "¿Sabes qué le pasa?" Kirino gritó un poco al decir eso y cuando me fui a dar la vuelta una de las chicas que se habían metido antes conmigo y Shinsuke me pegó un golpe en el hombro, tirándome al suelo.

"Pero será…" Me quejé en susurros. Shindou y Kirino corrieron hacia mí y me ayudaron a levantarme.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me dijo Shindou con preocupación en sus ojos. Me fijé en su peinado, cosa que siempre me había llamado su atención desde que empecé a ver la serie. ¿Cómo logrará que le quedé así? Mi pelo ondulado es un desastre por las mañanas.

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias a los dos por la ayuda. No sé qué les pasa a estas chicas últimamente."

"Yo te lo diré." Kirino se acerco a mi oreja para susurrarme al oído. "Son el club de fans de Shindou, andan intentando alejar a cualquiera de nosotros. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru y este es Shindou Takuto, los dos somos de segundo grado. " Ya lo sé, pensé una vez más para mis adentros.

"Encantados." Dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Yo me llamo Allara, encantada." Les sonreí amablemente. Ellos no tenían la culpa de tener unas fans así de locas, aunque creo que yo conozco a peores. Al menos, en el mundo real se pelean justamente. "Deberíais domar a estas fieras." Repliqué a la vez que me tocaba el hombro dolorido por el golpe.

"Lo lamento de verdad." Shindou se disculpó una vez más conmigo. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que lloraría en cualquier momento y su cara me hacía reaccionar de una forma muy madura... ¡Sí! Intentando no abrazarlo, porque era demasiado lindo.

"Oye, sobre lo de Kariya… tú estabas con él ¿no?" Kirino cambio de tema tan rápido que me cogió desprevenida. Kariya es todo lo que te importa, ¿eh? Vale, creo que debería parar.

"S-sí, creo que estará bien. No tienes que preocuparte." Kirino se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Preocuparme? N-no, no es eso, yo solo…" Y sonó el timbre, ¡maldición! Ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante. No tuvimos más remedio que despedirnos y entré a toda velocidad a mi clase, este día se estaba haciendo muy largo. Y pensar que solo era el primero…

**Tal y como dice Allara el primer día se está haciendo muy lento T_T Pero tenéis que entenderlo, tengo que hacer que Allara pueda integrarse en el club sin problemas y conozca a todos. Después comenzarán a narrar otros personajes en los que me centraré más y dejaré un poco a Allara de lado. **

**Mientras tanto aparecerá alguna que otra amenaza para los chicos del Raimon.**

**Aguantad un poquito, que pronto empezará la acción :D**

**Una vez más, insisto en que me digáis preferencias de parejas.**


	5. Y todo se volvió negro

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

El resto de las clases se pasaron realmente rápido. Tuvimos clase de matemáticas, en la que estuve nerviosa toda la hora. ¿Qué por qué? Porque tenía miedo de que me hiciesen salir a la pizarra a resolver algo, cosa que por suerte no pasó. Seguro que la chupi pandilla se hubiese reído de mí a lo grande.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, Kariya se me acercó.

"Que sepas que antes no he corrido por tu pregunta." Parecía que estaba muy nervioso mientras intentaba hacerme entender que la pregunta no había tenido nada que ver con su reacción. Demasiado inocente.

"La persona de la que te pusiste celoso, ¿era uno de los chicos de antes?" Su cara enrojeció y se dio la vuelta, posiblemente no queriendo enseñarme más evidencias de la cruda realidad. Ya me empezaba a dar algo de pena, por lo que paré. "¿Me vas a acompañar al club? Si me acompañáis todos estaré más tranquila."

"¿Acompañarte?" Shinsuke se me acercó por primera vez en toda la tarde. Parecía más animado.

"¿No te acuerdas? Quiero entrar al club de fútbol." Aoi y Tenma se acercaron a nosotros en ese mismo momento.

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Tenma con los ojos brillando o al menos así me imagino yo que se verían en nuestro mundo.

"¡Eh! Si no nos damos prisa empezarán sin nosotros." Gritó Hikaru desde la salida de la clase. Todavía no había mantenido ninguna conversación con él, pero ya tendría ocasión.

Todos corrieron hacia él y desaparecieron por el pasillo dejándome allí. Un poco descuidados, la verdad. Recogí mi bolso de mi mesa y lo cerré, asegurándome que no me dejaba los deberes allí.

"Supongo que iré yo sola." Susurre.

"Dalo por hecho, si no te das prisa me iré sin ti." Yo conocía esa voz, estaba segura. Mi corazón se aceleró por segunda vez. Levanté la vista del suelo y mis ojos se encontraron con los de… Trurugi. Él estaba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Me quedé quieta, paralizada. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Parecía una escena romántica de un anime o era solo cosa mía?

"¡Vamos!" Me dijo a la vez que salía por la puerta. Yo corrí hasta llegar a su lado y caminé detrás de él.

* * *

De vez en cuando, intentaba mirar su cara. Pero lo único que podía llegar a ver era su espalda. Me quedé embobada mirándola, pensando en cómo podía tener una espalda tan atractiva. ¿A-atractiva? ¿Su espalda? ¿En que estaba pensando? Para empezar, ¿una espalda podía ser atractiva?

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos en la sede del club. Que por cierto, parecía mucho más grande al tenerla delante de tus ojos.

Yo paré un momento para disfrutar de la vista, cosa que Tsurugi no hizo. Corrí de nuevo para alcanzarle, pero ya no lo volví a ver. Consecuencia, otra vez sola.

Me senté en unas escaleras, pensando que en algún momento pasaría alguien. Empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando escuché pasos. La puerta a mi lado se abrió y Tsurugi salió con su ropa de entrenamiento del Raimon puesta.

¿Has estado esperando ahí todo este tiempo?" Parecía enfadado, pero creo que es su cara normal. Pocas veces le he visto sonreír.

"No sé donde están los demás y pensaba que tú me llevarías hasta ellos." Pura inocencia en mi rostro, creerme.

"Eres un incordio, ¿lo sabías?" ¿Incordio?

"Oye, no puedes ir llamando así a la gente que acabas de…" Tsurugi me cogió de la mano y me callé rápidamente. Pensaba que el corazón se me iba a salir... ¡Mierda! Tenía las pulsaciones aceleradas y lo iba a notar.

"Si quieres que te lleve con ellos deja de ser tan despistada." ¿Y este de qué va? En el anime no parecía tan desagradable.

Tampoco pude decirle nada, porque prácticamente me arrastro hasta el campo de fútbol. Donde me di cuenta que todo el mundo estaba entrenando. Creo que había sido un poco tonta pasando por al lado cuando iba con Tsurugi y no habiéndome fijado...

Vale Allara, bien visto... ¡Claro! Por eso lo de despistada.

Tsurugi me soltó la mano, cosa que me dio algo de pena y bajó las escaleras para llegar al campo. En ese momento, todos le llamaron.

"¡Ah, Trurugi! ¡Trurugi llegas tarde! ¿Dónde estabas?, te has perdido una broma de Hamano." Sin duda, Tsurugi es muy querido por el equipo, por muy enemigo que fuese al principio. La verdad es que, me gustaría verlo sonreír...

"Estaba ayudando a esa idiota." Y mis pensamientos se borraron en ese mismo momento. ¿Se iba a pasar todo el tiempo insultándome?

Todos fueron mirándome de uno en uno, hasta que solo se empezaron a oír gritos.

"¡Allara!" Ese fue Arion, que parecía preocupado.

"Perdón, perdón se me había olvidado completamente." Shinsuke puso sus manos juntas y agachaba la cabeza en señal de perdón.

"Allara, lo siento." Aoi puso la misma cara que Tenma.

"¡La chica de antes!" Gritó Kirino.

"¡Buenas tardes!" Me dijo Akane mientras sonreía desde su asiento.

Kariya por su parte no paraba de reírse. Seguro que el muy se había dado cuenta y no había dicho nada.

Os podéis imaginar cómo se me puso la cabeza al intentar escuchar todo lo que decía cada uno. Lo peor es que no paraban de chillar. Los demás solo se miraban unos a otros, supongo que preguntándose quién diantres era. Agradecí su silencio.

Shinsuke corrió hasta mí y me agarró del brazo haciéndome bajar hasta el campo. Mis ojos se centraron en un moreno que estaba de espaldas a mí. Este se giro despacio y despreocupadamente para después sonreírme, haciendo que pudiese ver todos sus dientes. Esperar, una banda naranja en el pelo...

¡Endou Mamoru! Era él, sin ninguna duda. El entrenador y ex capitán del Raimon. Mis piernas temblaron por un segundo ante tal emoción.

"Entrenador, ella es…" Mis nervios no dejaron terminar a Shinsuke.

"¡Mi nombre es Allara y me gustaría entrar en el Raimon!" Grité tanto y lo dije tan rápido que pensé que se me iba a romper la voz. Además, estaba muy nerviosa y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Endou Mamoru y en que en este momento estaba justo delante de mis narices. Cerré los ojos y no pensaba abrirlos hasta que escuchase su voz.

"Dime, ¿te gusta el fútbol?" Mi cuerpo se relajó y ya pude abrirlos con confianza, ahí estaba la pregunta. La pregunta que lo decidía todo. Tenía que ser honesta, sabía que la mínima señal de duda haría que perdiese mi puesto en el equipo.

"Para mí el fútbol es… es… la única forma que tengo de demostrar que mis ideales son correctos. Aún no sé si me gusta o no, pero quiero averiguarlo. ¡Quiero jugar al fútbol!" Tras esas palabras no se oía ni un pequeño susurro. Pensaba que la había fastidiado, pero…

"Vaya…" Endou me sonrió aún más que antes.

"Es la respuesta más rara que me han dado nunca." Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

"Típico de ti Endou." Kidou Yuuto persona de la que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia,habló por primera vez. Ahora estaba aún más nerviosa que antes. Dos jugadores del Inazuma Japón frente a mí, quería sacarme una foto con ellos y hacerles mil preguntas.

"Je,je…" Mark se rió y volvió su mirada hacia mí. "Entonces, te ayudaremos a averiguarlo. ¿Verdad equipo?" Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estoy dentro?" No me lo podía creer.

"Quiere decir que jugaremos juntos al fútbol." Dijo Tenma tendiéndome el balón. Suspiré aliviada y sonreí, estaba tan feliz…

"Será mejor que te presente al equipo." El entrenador Endou les hizo juntarse y comenzó a decir sus nombres y posiciones.

"Y ese de las coletas es…"

"Kirino, ¿verdad? Si no recuerdo mal, el que está a su lado es Shindou. El de la derecha de Shinsuke es Hikaru y la de su derecha Akane." Algunos me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Ya conocías a parte del equipo? Entonces no creo que tengas problemas en adaptarte." Me dijo Endou. La verdad es que conocía a todos y estaba intentando controlarme para no lanzarme a abrazar a unos cuantos, pero tenía una misión y no podía revelar mi identidad. Así que cogí fuerzas de algún sitio oculto de mi cuerpo y me mantuve en mi sitio.

"Bueno todos a entrenar, que haya alguien nuevo no significa que tengamos que distraernos, tenemos un partido amistoso dentro de poco ¡Pero amistoso o no, saldremos a ganar!" El entrenador Kidou era más estricto que Endou, pero me parecía realmente un buen entrenador.

"¡Sí entrenador!" Y se pusieron a entrenar como locos. Yo por mi parte me senté con las gerentes, aunque me habría gustado jugar. Por desgracia, mi ropa no era la adecuada y los entrenadores me dijeron que sería mejor si miraba al equipo para entender mejor sus jugadas y cuáles eran los puntos fuertes de cada uno. No quiero que suene a que no era emocionante verles entrenar en directo, pero ya me sabía todas esas cosas. No me había perdido ni un partido de la serie.

Al menos, Aoi, Akane y Midori me dieron un tema de conversación durante un buen rato.

* * *

Los chicos se acercaron a beber y a sentarse, ya agotados por la práctica. Las gerentes les dieron las botellas y las toallas, sin olvidar preguntarles sin estaban en perfecta forma o les dolía algo. Supongo que las gerentes tienen una gran importancia después de todo.

Tsurugi se acerco hasta mí y me miró durante unos segundos. Si pensaba en insultarme, esta vez no me iba a callar.

"La botella." ¿Eh?

"¿Me la pasas?" Miré a mi lado para darme cuenta de que una botella de agua estaba casi rozando mi mano derecha. Si no recuerdo mal, era parte de las botellas que tenía que repartir Akane. La miré y me guiño el ojo desde la otra punta del banquillo. ¿Qué pretendía?

"¿Me la das o no?" Tsurugi se estaba impacientando.

"Si, si…" Agarré la botella y se la pase a Tsurugi. Él la cogió sin problemas y bebió con calma de ella. Me fijé en su pelo, que por más que corriese y sudase seguía igual, de verdad que quería tocarlo...

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Cómo me miras tanto…" ¡¿Me había quedado mirándole?! Y además fijamente… ¡Qué vergüenza! Por favor, que alguien me deje esconderme. "¿Quieres beber?" Me preguntó.

"Am, bueno, yo…" ¿Qué debía hacer? Si bebía de esa botella iba a ser un beso indirecto entre Tsurugi y yo. ¡No! Allara no pienses en eso… ¡Agh! Es imposible no pensarlo.

"¡Ah! ¿Tsurugi te queda agua? Me la quedó." Y así, Tenma le quitó la botella a Tsurugi y bebió de ella. ¡Mi beso indirecto! Comencé a llorar por dentro. Aunque, espera, entonces…

Miré rápidamente hacia Tenma quién estaba ya bebiendo de la botella.

"¡Tenma, pillín! ¿Tanto querías ese beso indirecto?" Dijo Hamano mientras se reía a más no poder. Tenma se sonrojó y se atraganto con la bebida, haciendo que todo lo que tenía en la boca cállese al suelo sin remedio.

"¡Aaaaaaah!" Me levanté emocionado del banquillo y con una cara que yo expresaría como emoción máxima. Mis manos apretadas en un puño cerca de mi pecho y mi cara sonriente mirando a Tenma. No les vi bien las caras a los demás, pero yo diría que me miraron sorprendidos e incluso asustados por mi grito.

"Me tapé la boca cuando me di cuenta del grito que había metido! Creo que hasta me sonrojé de la emoción. Acababa de ver un beso indirecto entre Tenma y Tsurugi, mi lado de fujoshi luchaba por salir, mientras que mi mente intentaba decirme que me calmase.

"¿Estás bien Allara?" DiHayami-semai mientras me agarraba del hombro con cara de preocupación. Todos me mirabna, menos Tenma , que intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho Hamano.

"Estoy bien, tranquilos." Dije poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza. ¡Idiota, idiota!

"¿Por qué has gritado?" Me preguntó Sangoku y todos prestaron atención a mi respuesta. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

"Me he acordado de algo importante, je, je…" Que se lo crean por favor.

"¿Algo importante, el que?" Esta vez fue Kurumada el que me preguntó. ¿No iba a poder escapar?

"Es que yo…" Todos me miraron expectantes. "Yo…" Me iba a ahogar de la presión. "¡No sé en qué posición tengo que jugar!" Y todos volvieron a caer al estilo anime, para después poner cara de decepción.

"Todo ese misterio por eso…" Amagi Daichi, el jugador más grande que había visto nunca, se sentó en el suelocon la misma cara que los demás.

"¿En qué posición jugabas en tu anterior equipo?" Shindou se acercó a la vez que me preguntaba. "También sería interesante saber el número que tenías." En vaya lío me había metido.

"Es que yo, verás… nunca he jugado en un equipo."

"¿Eh?" Shindou puso cara de haberse perdido en mis palabras.

"¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!?" Gritaron todos.

"¿Cómo que no has jugado nunca he un equipo?" Kirino me habló casi susurrando.

"Pero has jugado alguna vez, ¿no?" Kurama preocupado.

"Claro que he jugado. Cuando era pequeña jugaba con mis compañeros de clase, en los recreos..." Se miraron unos a otros.

"¿Eso es todo?" Ryoma esta vez.

Estaba metiendo la pata y mucho, demasiado. Si esto seguía así no me dejarían jugar. Por favor, que pase un milagro. No quiero que me echen del club. Por favor...

"Bueno, ¿y eso que más da?" ¿Entrenador Endou? "Si ella quiere jugar, solo tiene que hacerlo. No nos tiene que importar su pasado, lo que importa es el presente."

El entrenador Kidou también me defendió.

"Endou tiene razón chicos, vosotros erais iguales hasta hace unos años. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de nada. Nadie nace sabiendo jugar al fútbol." Gracias, gracias, gracias. Desde ahora os apreciaré más, os lo juro.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?" ¿Los superiores? "Te han tenido que salvar los entrenadores, que vergüenza. Se supone que tienes una mente mucho mejor que la de ellos, aprovéchala. Si no, tendremos que empezar a borrar recuerdos." ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hablaban de esa manera? ¿Por qué se habían enfadado tanto? Había metido la pata, vale. Pero yo solo intento que las cosas vayan bien, ¿por qué hablan de superioridad? ¿No íbamos a demostrar que somos iguales?

Mi cuerpo se estaba paralizando, pero esta vez de miedo. No entendía esa reacción…

"Allara… ¡Allara!" Oía como me llamaban, pero no podía responder. Solo sé que en ese momento, la cabeza me dolía mucho y todo se volvió negro…

**¿Os he dejado con intriga? Espero que sí ;D Ya empieza la historia a tener su emoción, descubriremos que no todo es tan bonito como lo pintaba Allara en el primer capítulo y la verdadera razón por la que sus padres no querían que fuese a este mundo.**

**Tengo unas ganas increíbles de escribir :D**

**Bueno pues, ¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Recuerdos borrados

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"Que dolor…" Sentía una gran presión en mi cabeza, mucho peor a cuando de pequeña sufrí de migrañas. Una sensación de angustia me invadía y no tenía claro el abrir los ojos o no. Tenía miedo, pensando que si los habría me dolería más la cabeza.

Parecía que estaba en un espacio cerrado, pues no se oían ruidos. De todas formas, soplaba un vientecillo, consecuencia de alguna ventana medio abierta, posiblemente.

Decidí que ya era hora de abrir los ojos y con cuidado lo hice. Primero, vi un techo blanco, después cortinas y para terminar, una puerta lejos de mí, al fondo de la sala. Una de dos, o había vuelto a mi mundo o estaba en un hospital. Me decanté por la segunda opción. Si esto era un hospital alguien me tendría que haber traído aquí, así que intente recordar algo, pero fue en vano. Mi cabeza no estaba lista aún para seguir en funcionamiento.

"¿Puedes oírnos Allara?" Me tranquilicé al escuchar esa voz.

"¿Sois los superiores?" Susurré."¿Qué me ha pasado?"

"Exacto." Parece que después de todo no había vuelto a mi mundo. "Lo que te ha pasado es un tanto difícil de explicar. Intentaremos hacértelo comprender de la manera más rápida."

"Por favor, la cabeza me duele horriblemente."

"Empezaremos por ahí. Cuando hacemos algo desde aquí, tu cabeza sufre un pequeño calambre, ese debe ser el dolor del que hablas." ¿Pequeño? Tenían que estar bromeando. "Hemos decidido que tus últimas palabras fueron demasiado peligrosas para la misión."

"¿Mis palabras peligrosas? Lo siento, pero no sé muy bien de que estáis hablando." Escuché un suspiro.

"Les diste datos de tu infancia a esos chicos y a los entrenadores. Falsos o no, son datos que tendrías que tener en cuenta más adelante para que no te descubriesen y cómo eran inútiles, los hemos borrado." ¿Borrado? "Es decir, manipulamos las mentes de los de tu alrededor, borrando la última conversación que tuvisteis. Utilizamos demasiada carga en nuestro mundo y eso ocasionó tu dolor de cabeza. En un par de horas tendrías que estar como nueva."

"¿Por qué? No tenéis derecho de hacer eso. Mientras no revele mi identidad no habrá problemas, dijisteis que no interferiríais más. Yo creía que… que tenía que demostrar que era posible confiar los unos en los otros. Pero si borráis cada recuerdo, cada parte importante, ¡no conseguiremos nada! ¿Qué es eso de manipular? ¿Para qué sirve tal cosa? ¡Si no puedo contarles cosas intimas, si no confió en ellos, es imposible que ellos lleguen a confiar en mí!" Solté todo eso sin pensar. Sabía que me estaba enfrentado a mis superiores, a su palabra. Sin embargo, no me asustaba su respuesta.

"¡Allara!" Fue un gritó más fuerte de lo normal, si seguíamos así me volvería a desmayar del dolor. "No importa como veas tu las cosas. En este momento, pensamos que esto es lo mejor para ti. ¡No! Para que la misión funcione. Si no nos haces caso, no tendremos más opción que traerte de vuelta." Aquellas palabras me invadían de mal humor, no poder ser capaz de elegir sobre mi misma me mataba. "No es algo que hayamos decidido a la ligera, lo pensamos entre todos. ¡Está en juego tu seguridad! Tienes que entenderlo." No podía, por más que lo intentase nunca podría entenderlo.

Si fallas, si fracasas, si mientes… todo eso no tiene sentido si reseteas la partida. Pero entonces, nunca aprenderás el sabor de haberlo hecho, de haber perdido y tener que levantarte, pedir perdón y volver a intentarlo. Esos son los valores humanos…

"Dejaremos la charla para otro momento, tienes compañía."

"¿Eh?"

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, supongo que pensarían que estaba todavía dormida. Shinsuke y Tsurugi entraron en el cuarto lentamente y caminaron hasta llegar a mí.

"¡Por fin despiertas!" Shinsuke se me acercó y se sentó en mi cama, al lado de mis pies. "Estábamos preocupados, ¿verdad Tsurugi?" Él simplemente paró en frente de mi cama y asintió con la cabeza. "Dime, ¿te sientes bien? Te has dado un golpe bastante fuerte al caer."

"Estoy bien." O puede que no, se me notaba en la voz que no estaba en plena forma. Con suerte los superiores tendrían razón y en un par de horas estaría perfectamente. "¿Los demás?" Tenía curiosidad por saber si solo estaban ellos dos.

"Están fuera, no nos dejaban entrar a todos juntos a verte." Shinsuke bajó la cabeza algo sonrojado. "Yo me he pedido ser el primero." Susurró. Se me hizo muy dulce y no pude evitar tocar su pelo y revolverlo.

"Gracias."

Juraría que mi gesto lo puso aún más nervioso y se levantó saltando de la cama.

"B-bueno, voy a avisarles de que ya has despertado y estás bien. ¡Seguro que se alegran un montón!" Y como vino se fue, que diría mi madre. No me dio tiempo a decir nada más.

"¡Aah!..." Recordé que Tsurugi seguía ahí mirándome. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me daba algo de miedo su mirada. Intente imitarle y mirarle a los ojos, pero no duré mucho tiempo.

"¿Piensas en inventarte algún nuevo mote para insultarme?" Su cara cambió de molesta a enfadada.

"¿Cuándo te he insultado? Si es la primera vez que me diriges la palabra." ¿Eh?

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Si esta tarde me has llevado hasta el entrenamiento." Ahora era yo la que estaba confusa.

"Shinsuke y Tenma te han arrastrado hasta allí. La única vez que nos hemos mirado ha sido en clase de… bueno, da igual." ¿Cómo es posible que no se acuerde? Tiene que estar burlándose de mí.

"Deja ya la broma, no es nada gracioso." Tsurugi tocó mi frente con su mano.

"¿Seguro que la caída no te ha hecho daño?" No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir su mano. "Quizá tengas fiebre, estás bastante roja.

"¡No es eso!" Grité quitando su mano de mí frente a la fuerza. Diría que le sorprendió mi reacción.

"No es justo que me llames despistada y que luego lo olvides." ¿Olvidar? No puede ser…

"Voy a buscar a los demás. Necesitas descansar, además no podemos tener una jugadora en mal estado." Se giró. "Estoy seguro de que los médicos te darán el alta pronto, con lo que estás gritando..." Ni que lo hiciese aposta… "Vas a molestar a los demás pacientes… ¡despistada!" Y me mostró una sonrisa. Tsurugi Kyousuke… me había sonreído.

"¡Espera Tsurugi!" Me lancé de la cama sin dudarlo y me aferré a su espalda, agarrando su camisa con fuerza. Pudo sentir como Tsurugi tuvo un escalofrió y trató de seguir su camino, pero lo sujeté con más fuerza.

"Tsk… ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?" Yo no dije nada. Me había armado de valor, eso sí, pero… ¿y ahora qué? Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué lo he hecho? Al pensarlo la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y le solté.

"Supongo que si que tengo fiebre…" Tsurugi siguió su camino sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Esperaba que no se hubiese molestado conmigo.

* * *

**NARRADOR (KYOUSUKE)**

¿Por qué ha tenido que hacer eso? ¿Y de qué estaba hablando? Yo no la había insultado o al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Lo único que sé, es que hemos intercambiado miradas en clase y en el entrenamiento le he pedido la botella, nada más. ¿Tendrá fiebre de verdad? Mientras pensaba en ello los demás se han cruzado conmigo en la mitad del pasillo. Me han dicho que harán turnos para ver a Allara y después se irán a casa. Según el entrenador Allara se quedará aquí por hoy, pero tan solo por precaución. No parecía tener nada grave.

* * *

Decidí ir a ver a mi hermano, ya que estaba en el hospital tenía que aprovechar. Seguro que a mi hermano Yuuichi le agrada mi visita. Últimamente, los ejercicios para poder volver a andar tras la operación estaban dando sus frutos. Estoy seguro de que en un futuro cercano podremos volver a jugar juntos.

Llegué a la habitación de mi hermano y paré en la puerta para llamar.

"Pasa." Oí la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Estabas durmiendo?" Mi hermano parecía algo cansado, pero sonreía igual que siempre.

"Algo así, estoy pensando. La enfermera me ha dicho que una chica del Raimon está en el hospital." Que rápido vuelan las noticias por aquí.

"Es una nueva jugadora, también es nueva en el colegio." Mi hermano sonrió.

"¿Su nombre?"

"Allara, ¿por?" Era extraño que Yuuichi se interesase tanto.

"Por nada, por nada." Y volvió a reírse, ahora más alto que antes.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Mi hermano me miró divertido y después a traves del cristal de la ventana.

"Es que pareces realmente molesto. La única persona que hizo un efecto así en ti fue Tenma y después todo el equipo del Raimon…"

Eso era cierto, sentía como que no podía dejarlos solos. Para empezar, algunos eran muy impulsivos, otros, unos críos y alguno que otro lloraba cada dos por tres. Me deprimí al pensar en mi equipo.

"¿Y entonces?" Pregunté.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó él.

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi molestia con Allara?"

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes?" Me dijo divertido, intentando aguantar su risa. "¿No será que te interesa esa chica?"

"¿Eh?" ¿Eeeeeeeeeehhh? ¡No! ¡No! Y definitivamente ¡No!

"Por tu cara diría que sí." ¿Mi cara? Me toqué los mofletes y me di cuenta de que estaba ardiendo.

"¡Esto es culpa de que digas cosas raras!" Le grité.

"Vale Kyousuke, que esto es un hospital." ¡Oh no! Incluso se me había pegado lo de gritar.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿habéis decidido ya que vais a hacer?" Me puse serio de nuevo.

"¿Con el partido amistoso?"

"Sí, no es tan solo un partido amistoso, ¿no es cierto? A mí no me engañas hermanito. Sé que algo raro vuelve a pasar con el fútbol." Mi hermano podría haber sido detective del FBI, aunque puede que su perspicacia solo funcione conmigo.

"La verdad es, que el entrenador no nos ha contado nada más. Creo que la Teikoku Gakuen ha tenido problemas con este equipo. Parece ser que el entrenador Kidou estuvo allí hablando con ellos. Hermano, esto es confidencial, pero creemos… que alguien está controlando todos nuestros movimientos." Mi hermano me escuchaba atentamente.

"Un hombre misterioso habló con los de la Teikoku, pidiéndoles que nos venciesen en un partido. Ese partido tendría algunas reglas. Si ellos ganaban, nuestro equipo sería disuelto y si nosotros ganábamos, ellos desaparecerían para siempre." Era algo horrible, todos lo sabíamos. Pero si nos dejábamos ganar, no habría forma de luchar contra esa persona. Tenemos que vencerle y demostrarle que no somos sus marionetas. "Lo peor es, que la Teikoku no pudo decir que no. Les amenazaron con cerrar el colegio." Mi hermano tembló al escuchar eso último. Yo mismono podía comprender bien la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, por lo que entendía el sentimiento de mi hermano.

"Cuando ganéis, asegúrate de hacer que no le pase nada a la Teikoku."

"Ese ha sido nuestro objetivo desde el principio, le debemos bastante al entrenador Kidou."

Me levanté para marcharme a casa, ya se iba haciendo tarde.

"¿Kyousuke?" Me llamó al cerrar la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Suerte con esa chica." Y me guiño un ojo.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no es especial!" Cerré la puerta y caminé molesto por el pasillo del hospital. ¿Por qué se le había metido en la cabeza que una despistada como ella podría interesarme? Siento que va a ser un gran incordió…

Al instante, me dolió la cabeza de una manera increíble y me tuve que apoyar en la pared. Unas imágenes pasaron rápidas ante mis ojos, borrosas y en colores difuminados. Después, escuche voces...

"_Eres un incordio, ¿lo sabías?_"

Aggh, ¿qué demonios?

"_Oye, no puedes ir llamando así a la gente que acabas de_…"

Esas era la voz de Allara, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué la escucho tan alto?

"_Si quieres que te lleve con ellos, deja de ser tan despistada._"

¿Qué demonios? ¿Una ilusión? O quizá…

¿Un recuerdo?

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Todo el equipo vino a verme, incluidas las gerentes y los entrenadores. Estaba muy feliz y lo pasé en grande riéndome de historias que me contaban para hacerme sentir mejor. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien que no me di cuenta de que ya era de noche y la hora de visitas había finalizado. Supongo que esta noche no tendría que ver las paredes rosas de mi cuarto, aunque comparadas con estás, son mucho más acogedoras.

Una vez que me quedé completamente sola, me tapé con las manta y me puse seria.

"¿Podéis oírme no?" Los superiores tardaron un poco en darse cuenta, pero acabaron respondiéndome.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creo que ya te hemos explicado todo antes." Me molestaba esa actitud.

"Pues yo creo que no. Ha sido obra vuestra, estoy segura." De seguro ellos…

"¿Él qué?"

"No os hagáis los tontos. La memoria de Tsurugi, ¿qué le habéis hecho?"

"¿Tanto te molesta?" ¿De qué van?

"Por supuesto. Con todo el respeto del mundo, ustedes deberían dejar de interferir en mis relaciones privadas."

"¿Privadas? Creo que te equivocas Allara, ese mundo, ese cuerpo, esa tú, nada de eso es privado para nosotros. Sin nosotros no estarías ahí y te necesitamos para la misión." Se equivocan...

"Yo soy yo. Puede que este cuerpo lo hayáis creado vosotros y estoy de acuerdo en lo de la misión. Incluso he aceptado que hayáis borrado esa conversación en la que pude echarlo todo a perder. Así que por favor, dejad de borrarle los recuerdos a las personas a mi alrededor. Para mí todos esos recuerdos son algo muy valiosos. Por favor, es lo único que pido. Dejar los recuerdos de Tsurugi como estaban."

"¿Tanto te gusta ese chico?" ¿Gustar? ¿Me gusta Tsurugi? ¿A mí?

"No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta." Tampoco es que tenga la respuesta. Me gusta, pero no sé si de la manera en la que ellos intentar insinuar. Es decir, me gustaba mucho cuando lo veía en el anime. Por lo que puedo decir que me gusta bastante, pero…

"La misión no se pondrá realizar si no te metes de lleno en ella y te concentras. Eso es todo lo que te diremos, por ahora...

Los recuerdos, una vez borrados no se pueden recuperar. Sin embargo, tendré en cuenta tu petición si tu cumples con tu deber."

"De acuerdo."

"Mañana estarás lista para salir del hospital, ponte a entrenar con el equipo. Diga lo que diga tu entrenador." No creo que sea tan fácil.

"¿Puedo quitarme el pendiente?"

Espero que no piensen que soy tonta, quizá no lo haya mencionado, pero desde el primer día llevo un pendiente con forma de estrella en mi oreja izquierda. Inquietante, ¿cierto?

"Te habías dado cuenta, ¿eh? Puedes quitártelo, pero mañana lo quiero de nuevo en tu oreja." ¡Bien! Estaba en lo cierto.

"Si, señor." Estaba segura, de que desde ese pendiente podían verme y yo podía oírlos, era su forma de tenerme vigilada, por lo que esta noche haría una pequeña escapada por el hospital. Hay alguien a quién me gustaría visitar…

**Y eso es todo ;) Ok, no. Yo creo que ahora la historia cada vez tiene más misterios, pero tenía que empezar a ponerle algo de acción. ¿Cómo lo veis?**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Bye, Bye.**

**(Teikoku Gakuen es la Royal Academy en español. Si preferís que ponga los nombres doblados decírmelo.)**


	7. Te creo

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Teniendo ya el supuesto pendiente quitado, me hice la dormida durante más o menos media hora. No quería hacer ningún ruido, no podía dejar que mis superiores se diesen cuenta de mis futuras acciones. Tenía que encontrar a una persona especial, necesitaba un apoyo dentro de este mundo. Y él era la persona indicada.

Me levanté muy despacio de la cama. Miré el reloj, las dos de la mañana. Mañana no iba a poder moverme hasta el mediodía. Quitando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, di unos pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación. Intente que mis pisadas no hiciesen ruido, ya que aparte de mis superiores cualquier médico o enfermera podría pillarme y traerme de vuelta a la cama. Por alguna razón extraña, esto me recordaba a un videojuego donde tenías que pasar por un pasillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. En fin, yo y mi frikismo.

Abría la puerta y asomé mi cabeza para mirar hacia los dos lados del pasillo.

"Nadie por la derecha y nadie por la izquierda." Susurre para mí misma.

Comencé a caminar buscando el nombre que estaba en mi cabeza por los letreros de cada habitación. Si hubiese sido de día, podría preguntarle a alguna enfermera. Pero necesitaba estar a solas con él y por la mañana los superiores me vigilarían.

Pensando en todo eso llegué hasta el final del pasillo, pero no encontré el nombre que buscaba. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil? Que yo sepa, aún no ha salido del hospital. Es bastante raro…

Entonces, noté que alguien me tocaba el hombro por detrás. Pensé en lo peor, ¿una enfermera? Claro que no, pensé en una araña gigante, un fantasma, una niña sin cabeza etc.

Todo lo que había visto en películas de miedo japonesas que tuviesen como escenario principal un hospital. Pero no podía gritar, no podían descubrirme. Así que cogí valor de vete a saber dónde y me di la vuelta con decisión. Lo que me encontré no fue un fantasma ni mucho menos, si no la persona que buscaba.

Abría los ojos con fuerza al darme cuenta de quién estaba parado o mejor dicho, sentado frente a mí. Tsurugi Yuuichi era la persona que me había tocado el hombro. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y si no fuese por eso, en la oscuridad me habría costado distinguirlo de su hermano.

"Tsurugi-sempai." Dije su nombre sin darme cuenta y creo que le confundí bastante. Se estaría preguntando cómo se su nombre.

"¿Me conoces? ¡Ah! Seguro que me has confundido con mi hermano. La verdad, es que nos parecemos mucho." Se fijo más detenidamente en mí y siguió hablando. " ¿No serás la chica nueva?"

"¿Chica nueva?"

"La jugadora del Raimon." ¿Cómo es que me conoce? Bueno, algo menos que explicar. Puede que haya sido su hermano el que le contó sobre mí… ¡Allara, no es momento de pensar en eso!

Sacudía la cabeza haciendo el gesto de negación.

"¿No lo eres?"

"Sí, sí que lo soy. Perdona mi silencio, no esperaba que me conocieses Yuuichi-sempai." ¡Venga ya Allara! Aclárate con la forma de llamarlo.

"Y yo de que tú me conozcas. Supongo que mi hermano te habrá dicho algo sobre mí, pero es bastante raro que lo haga. Debe confiar mucho en ti." En ese momento, pensé con fuerza que quería tener un hermano como él.

"En realidad… Tsurugi no me hablo de ti." Le dije decidida.

Mantuvo su mirada en mí por unos minutos.

"Ven conmigo." Yuuichi me llevó por todo el hospital y subimos hasta el último piso en ascensor. Allí, había un gran balcón. Tenía alguna que otra mesa y sombrillas. Era un buen lugar para descansar en verano y una buena forma de tomar el sol. La pena era que fuese un hospital y de noche.

"¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?" Yuuichi movió su silla hasta el final del balcón y se quedo mirando la luna.

"Parece que quieres que hablemos de algo importante y el pasillo no era el sitio adecuado." En eso llevaba toda la razón. "Dime, si Kyousuke no te ha hablado de mí, ¿de qué me conoces?"

"Para explicártelo, necesito empezar desde el principio." Yuuichi me hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándome que cogiese una silla y me sentase junto a él. Le hice caso y comencé a contarle mi historia. Sí, mi historia, la verdadera. ¿Por qué? Cada vez confiaba menos en los superiores y si algo me pasase, el Raimon necesitaría ayuda. La única forma que tengo de pedirla es decir la verdad. Si conecto con Yuuichi, significará que mis creencias son ciertas.

Él será mi comodín en esta gran jugada.

* * *

**NARRADOR (DESCONOCIDO)**

"¿Por qué no puedo ver a Allara?" Caminaba por toda la habitación dando vueltas impaciente y muy enfadado.

"Tranquilícese señor, parece que la gente de su mundo le ha dado permiso para quitarse el pendiente para dormir." Esos incompetentes, siempre meten la pata. Se puede saber cómo le han dicho donde está el controlador, ¿a caso son idiotas?

"Pues intente contactar con ellos. Me van a oír."

"Sí, señor." Si Allara se mueve libremente por este mundo, podría llegar a ser un problema para nosotros.

Di un puñetazo en la mesa de mi despacho.

"Endou, esta vez no dejaré que ganes. ¡El fútbol debe ser protegido por mi, alguien importante, alguien real y no por ti!" Solo eres una creación insignificante, un estorbo para los seres humanos reales.

* * *

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Yuuichi-sempai escuchó toda mis historia sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez. No habló hasta que paré por un tiempo, supongo que estaba intentando procesar toda esa información en su cabeza.

"Hay algo que no entiendo. Si tu mundo es el real, ¿qué somos nosotros?" Me costaba bastante responder a esa pregunta. Puesto que su cara mostraba algo de tristeza y dolor. Debe ser difícil que te cuenten algo así y no sorprenderte. Su reacción fue totalmente normal, creo que yo hubiese reaccionado mucho peor. Incluso habría intentando negar la realidad.

"Vosotros sois, parte de la imaginación de mi mundo." Miré hacia el cielo para intentar explicarme mejor. Por alguna razón, las estrellas me relajaban.

"¿Parte de la imaginación?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"En mi mundo sois personas, personajes creados para un historia. Más concretamente, los personajes de un manga. El anime se ha hecho muy famoso en todo el mundo, incluso han sacado juegos y diferentes complementos."

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero tienes que creerme. Que yo esté aquí ahora significa que…"

"Te creo." ¿Eh? ¿Tan fácilmente?

"¿Me crees?"

"¿La razón por la que has venido a contarme todo esto, es porque yo también soy un personaje especial de la historia. Por alguna razón te he transmitido confianza, ¿verdad?"

"¿Tan trasparente soy?" El solo se rió.

"No es eso. Es solo mi intuición. Tú eres fan de esta serie y viniste aquí con el fin de poder demostrar que las relaciones entre nosotros y vosotros eran posibles, como bien me has explicado. Sin embargo, tienes miedo de esos…"

"Superiores."

"Eso. Y has venido a contármelo porque confías en mí, ¿no?" Bastante bien explicado.

"Así es. Necesito que tú sepas y te enteres de todo lo que pase a mí alrededor a partir de ahora. Ellos me vigilan continuamente, por lo que cuando nos veamos, tendremos que saludarnos como si no nos conociésemos. La mínima sospecha y te borrarán la memoria."

"Como les ha pasado a mi hermano y los demás." Lo pillaba bastante rápido. Yo asentí."Pero no puedes contárselo a Kyousuke y los demás, porque ellos tienen el control total de tu cuerpo. Parece una situación difícil."

"Aunque lo intentase, borrarían sus recuerdos. Lo más inteligente era hablar con alguien que tuviese relación con ellos, pero que no estuviese presente continuamente. De esa manera, sería fácil hacer que no sospechen." Volvió a reírse.

"¿Estás segura de que es por eso?" ¿Qué quería decir? "¿No pensaste en mí por algo más?" Me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Estaba ligando conmigo?

"M-me gusta tu personaje en el anime y t-tu en g-general, pero no pienso de esa forma sobre ti." Agaché la cabeza. "Lo siento."

"No me refería a mí, sino a Kyousuke." ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh? De seguro estaba como un tomate.

"Lo sabía."

"¡Te equivocas!" Grité. Yuuichi no parecía muy convencido.

"Está bien, guardaré tu secreto." ¡Que no es ningún secreto!

"De verdad que te equivocas. Tu hermano me gusta, me gusta, me gusta pero…" Mis palabras acabaron siendo sollozos. La realidad me abrió los ojos y me sentí devastada por mis propias palabras.

"Guardaré el secreto, Allara." Yuuichi me cogió de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. "Pienso ayudarte, puedes estar tranquila. Ya no estás sola, así que no llores." ¡Estupido! Me hacía sentirme mejor y me consolaba como si fuese mi propio hermano. Deseé que lo pudiese haber sido o al menos, alguien tan bueno como él.

"Para mí no sois solo personajes de un manga o anime. Para mi sois como personas reales, personas a las que aprecio mucho, muchísimo. Sin vosotros, mi vida sería muy aburrida y seguramente, me habría deprimido en muchas ocasiones. Para mi sois como estrellan que iluminan mi camino en la vida y me empujan hacia delante, por eso yo... yo..." Yuuichi no dijo ni una palabra, solo dejó que me desahogara. Pero me miró a los ojos todo el tiempo y me sonrió dándome a entender que me creía.

"Yuuichi-sempai…" Dije entre sollozos. "Tengo que pedirte un gran favor."

* * *

**NARRADOR (TAKUTO)**

Al día siguiente me desperté como de costumbre. Las sirvientas de mi casa me peinaron y me hicieron el desayuno. Desayuné lo más rápido posible y salí por la puerta para encontrarme con que Kirino ya me estaba esperando, como de costumbre. Pocas veces no íbamos juntos a la escuela.

"¡Buenos días Shindou!" Eso era lo primero que me decía cada mañana al verme, así desde que estábamos en primaria. Una sonrisa y un buenos días, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"¡Buenos días Kirino!" Dije a la vez que bajaba las escaleras. Luego, tuvimos una de nuestras muchas conversaciones sobre el fútbol y el equipo. Hasta que tocamos el tema de Allara.

"Espero que vuelva pronto al colegio. Necesitamos que se acostumbre a jugar con nosotros, aunque seguro que es buena jugando. Tiene la misma mirada que tenía Tenma cuando entró al club." Dijo Kirino, desde luego eran buenos recuerdos.

"Espero que deje un hueco para los mayores." le contesté yo.

"Lo mismo digo." Y nos reímos juntos.

"La verdad, es que no puedo creer que no sabiendo jugar bien al fútbol haya decidido unirse al club." Kirino puso una cara confusa ante mi comentario.

"¿No sabe jugar bien?"

"Lo dijo ayer en el entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? Justo antes de desmayarse." Kirino paró en seco haciéndome mirar hacia atrás.

"Yo no recuerdo que dijese nada, puede que lo hayas soñado Shindou." ¿Soñado? No, estaba seguro de que lo dijo. Que en su infancia no jugó más que por diversión en recreos y que no sabía si conseguiría jugar como nosotros. ¿Por qué Kirino no lo recordaba?

"¿Pasa algo Shindou? Te ves un poco pálido." Miré a Kirino a los ojos.

"¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Gritó cuando Tenma bebió de la botella de Tsurugi y después lo explicó en alto. Kirino tu mismo te sorprendiste pro lo que dijo. Entonces, se desmayó y la conversación paró pero…" Su cara seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora algo más preocupada.

"Deberías saltarte alguna clase hoy y descansar."

"Tsk…" Me acerqué a él y lo acorralé contra la pared.

"No te has podido olvidar de ello. Tú me conoces, sabes que no te mentiría."

"Tranquilízate Shindou, me haces daño." Noté que le estaba apretando los hombros con fuerza. ¿Qué me había pasado? Me había dejado llevar por los nervios. Pero, ¿de verdad lo había soñado?

Lo solté con cuidado y pedí perdón a Kirino. Él solo acepto las disculpas y seguimos el resto del camino en silencio. No creo que haya sido un sueño, no lo creo para nada.

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? He notado que mi fanfic está algo más interesante ahora, el principio fue más bien lento T_T**

**Yuuichi: Sabes que es porque he aparecido yo.**

**Yo: No puedo negártelo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Confía en mí

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"¡Muy bien chicos, mañana tendremos el tan esperado partido!" Endou parecía entusiasmado.

Todos nos habíamos reunido en la sede del club, tanto gerentes, como entrenadores y jugadores. Yo me había sentado cerca de Aoi y Akane. Me sentía bastante a gusto con ellas.

Los chicos estaban nerviosos por el partido amistoso de mañana, cosa que me extrañaba bastante. Sería un partido en el que podrían jugar a su fútbol, sin reglas por parte del sector quinto. No entendía por qué tanto problema.

"Como sabéis tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo, pero también faltan muchos de los nuestros. Este partido es muy importante, aunque los demás no estén aquí con nosotros tenemos que esforzarnos." Cada palabra del entrenador les ponía más nerviosos. Algunos se miraban entre ellos y otros se quedaban pensativos.

"Falta Fey…" Dijo Tenma casi susurrando. Los demás le siguieron en la conversación.

"Y Taiyou y Tōbu." Esta vez Shindou.

"Incluso Zanark o Kinako." Remató Midori. Los demás suspiraron derrotados. Estaban bastante cansados por la práctica, pero el no estar sus compañeros los deprimía aún más.

"Dejar de lamentaros chicos, justamente porque no están tenéis que luchar con más fuerza. Si jugáis a vuestro fútbol, no habrá ningún problema. Los habréis dado todo." El entrenador Kidou intento motivarnos.

"El entrenador tiene razón, no podemos dejar de luchar sin antes intentarlo." Tenma se levantó decidido. Menos mal, se notaba que Tenma había aprendido a como ser un buen capitán.

"¡Sí!" Dijimos todos a la vez.

Después, Endou se giró hacia mí.

"Creo que es muy pronto para sacarte en este partido, pero me gustaría que observases bien al equipo. Puede que te necesitemos en algún momento." Yo solo asentí, pero tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

"Tampoco lo haces tan mal, tu velocidad y aguante son buenos." Ryoma me intentó animar, supongo que notó que estaba algo deprimida.

"Seguro que si le echas ganas nos pillaras enseguida." Sangoku me sonrió mientras me lo decía.

"Seguro que sí." Amagi me dio una palmada en la espalda que por poco me manda por los aires. ¡Pero qué fuerza tiene este chico!

"Gracias chicos, sois muy amables. Sé que no soy muy hábil, pero me esforzaré."

Shindou me hecho una mirada desde su sitio.

"Así me gusta." El entrenador Endou asintió.

Tras esa conversación, cogimos nuestras mochilas y bolsas y salimos de la sede del club. Fui caminando con Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi hasta la salida, pero justo en la puerta del colegio alguien me paró.

"¿Tienes un momento?" Volteé.

"¿Shindou?"

No podía negar que estaba sorprendida. Shindou quería hablar conmigo, quizá del partido de mañana. Sin embargo, estaba muy serio, casi me daba miedo. Nada que comparar a su cara de ternura extrema.

"¿Pasa algo Allara?" Tenma me llamó haciendo que los demás se parasen.

"¿Shindou?" Ranmaru se paró también, al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo ya no caminaba a su lado.

"Seguir sin mí, ahora mismo voy. Shindou-sempai me ha dicho que necesita hablar conmigo. Tenma, dilile a Aki que no tardaré." Agarre a Shindou de la muñeca y salí corriendo, puede que mi comportamiento fuese extraño, pero no puedo engañaros. Siempre había querido hacer una cosa así.

* * *

**NARRADOR (KIRINO)**

"¿Qué querrá decirle Shindou-sempai?" Tenma le preguntaba a Aoi curioso.

"Quién sabe, quizá le guste Allara." ¿Eh? ¿A Shindou Takuto gustarle una chica? No lo creo, nunca se había interesado por el amor o por alguna chica en especial. Sinceramente, creo que lo único que podrá amar en toda su vida serán el fútbol y la música.

"¿Gustarle?¿Quieres decir que se va a confesar?"

"Exacto." Aoi parecía divertirse con la reacción de Tenma.

"¿E-eh?" No me dí cuenta, pero a mi lado estaba Akane. Pensaba que se habría marchado de la escuela ya, pero ella se quedó allí plantada. Creo que también escucho la conversación de Aoi y Tenma.

Salió corriendo, intente detenerla pero pensé que no sería lo mejor, casi ni la conozco. Aunque siempre ha estado alrededor de Shindou... Es muy posinle que ella...

"Pues yo creo que se lo tiene un poco creído." Shinsuke parecía molesto. "No porque sea mayor y sea un estudiante modelo va a poder conseguir que a Allara le guste." Y tras decir eso, se alegó de Tenma y Aoi y se marchó. Ellos le llamaron, pero no contestó.

Después de unos segundos, me quedé allí solo o eso es lo que pensaba.

"¿No vas a moverte? Estás en la mitad de mi camino." Esa voz, no por favor.

"Kariya…" ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando hacia donde se fueron corriendo Shindou y Allara? Creo que bastante y no entendía bien por qué.

"¿Otra vez celoso?" Kariya se adelantó unos pasos y miró hacia atrás. "Pensaba que la última vez te diste cuenta de que no sirve de nada. No quiero tener que fingir dolor de estomago de nuevo." Me sorprendí.

"Después de todo, si que lo fingiste..." Kariya se dio cuenta de su fallo e intento arreglarlo, a su manera.

"No podía dejar a una chica indefensa y desesperada en la estacada." ¿Chica?

"¿Otra vez molestándome? No te cansas nunca." No podía seguirle el juego a Kariya. Esta vez no, ¡por mucha razón que tuviese!… ¿A caso la tenía?

Kariya puso sus dos manos en la cabeza, apoyándose en ellas.

"Es imposible que me cansé, me lo pones muy fácil." Siempre me molesta en los peores momentos y hoy no tenía ganas de oírle.

"Si es todo lo que tienes que decir me marchó." Pero me agarro del brazo al pasar por al lado. Inconscientemente intenté mirarle a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" o conseguí hacerlo, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

"Si cada vez que Shindou hace nuevos amigos o esta con otra persona que no seas tú a solas te pones celoso, entonces nunca podrás seguir adelante. Te sentirás inseguro y fracasarás, solo estropearás las cosas."

"¿Eh?" Estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿qué mosca le había picado? Además, no es como si yo me pusiese celoso cada vez que Shindou no está conmigo. "No sé que te pasa, pero relájate un poco. El partido de mañana nos tiene a todos muy nerviosos. Nos vemos mañana." Intenté marcharme, pero su agarré se hizo más fuerte.

"¡Yo entiendo el sentimiento de no querer quedarse solo, pero…!" Fue mi límite.

"¡Ya basta! Tú no podrías entenderme." Me solté e hice a Kariya retroceder a la fuerza. "Shindou no me va a dejar solo. No sé en qué estás pensando, pero es mi mejor amigo. Vamos a seguir juntos, mucho, mucho tiempo más. ¡No pienso separarme de él tan fácilmente, no pienso dejar que me lo quiten!"

Después de soltar todo eso, miré a Kariya. No me miraba, su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, pero pude notar que lo había ofendido, estaba seguro. Él solo quería ayudarme y yo… yo soy idiota.

Salí corriendo de allí. Sabía que Kariya tenía razón, estaba celoso y tenía miedo. Miedo de que Shindou encontrase a alguien más importante que yo y me dejase tirado, a un lado. Miedo de que ya no me necesitase, de que no quisiese ser mi amigo. Pero de lo que más miedo tenía no era de perderle, sino de quedarme solo... Tal y como había dicho Kariya.

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!" Allara no me había soltado desde que comenzamos a correr y no me contestaba. Me llevaba a toda prisa por todo el instituto y no parecía querer soltarme. Incluso llegué a pensar que no se daba cuenta de que me estaba arrastrando, literalmente.

"¡Qué esperes!" Conseguí deshacerme de su agarre y paré en seco. "¿Por qué me has traído tan lejos? Además podríamos haber venido andando." Parecía nerviosa.

"Querías hablar, ¿no? Solo te he traído a un lugar en el que estaríamos a solas." ¿A solas? Nunca había estado a solas con una chica que no fuese de mi familia. La persona con la que más había estado a solas era Kirino y no puedo compararle con una chica, por muy largo que tenga el pelo.

Intenté tranquilizarme.

"Quería hablarte de ayer."

"¿Preguntarme si estaba bien? Puedes estar tranquilo, los médicos me dijeron que pudo ser cansancio."

"Me alegro de que estés bien, pero no era eso de lo que te quería hablar." Ahora no paraba de mover las manos y jugar con ellas. ¡Vamos Shindou! ¡pregúntaselo! Tenía que estar seguro, porque yo sabía que no había sido un sueño.

"Ayer, antes de que te desmayaras. Dijiste que nunca antes habías jugado al fútbol en serio, dijiste que solo jugaste con tus amigos del colegio en algún descanso. Es así, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que lo dijiste." Ella solo se quedo callada. Por su expresión, parecía sorprendida.

"Es cierto."

"Lo sabía, tienes que decírselo a kirino, él cree que estoy loco."

"Lo que has dicho es cierto... Pero no recuerdo haberlo contado." ¿Qué? Ahora el sorprendido era yo.

"No entiendo cómo puedes saberlo, pero…" No puede ser, no había sido un sueño. Yo estaba seguro de que no, aunque ya no tanto. "Es posible que hayas tenido un sueño de esos en los que ves el futuro o no sé. Si es así, es increíble ¿no crees?" No me convencía.

Empujé a Allara contra la pared, tal y como había hecho con Kirino esta mañana. Eso ponía nervioso a Kirino, ¿por qué no a Allara? De esa forma, me diría la verdad.

"¡Aaah!" Dio un pequeño grito al chocar contra la pared.

"Escucha, yo estoy seguro de que lo dijiste. No sé porque Kirino no lo recuerda y no sé por qué te haces la tonta. Pero por favor, dime la verdad." Parecía algo asustada, intentaba escapar, pero no la dejé. Era mi última oportunidad de demostrar que no estaba loco. "Por favor, cree en mí."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tapo su oreja izquierda con su mano. La tapó todo lo fuerte que pudo y después cogió una de mis manos y la puso sobre la suya. Me miró suplicando que hiciese lo mismo. Yo apreté por encima de la suya y entonces me susurró cerca de mi oído.

"Tienes que confiar en mí." Su rostro mostraba preocupación, pero también miedo. Parecía horrorizada y sus manos temblaban. Bajó su mano de la oreja, pero la mía seguía encima de la suya, que estaba cada vez más fría.

No entendí mucho, pero aunque me llaméis idiota decidí confiar en ella. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que yo no estaba loco, pero ella había sido sincera. Por alguna razón desconocida aún para mí, Allara tenía miedo.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver a Allara tumbada en una cama, controlada por todo tipo de aparatos.

"¡¿Se encuentra bien!? ¿Qué le ha pasado?" Se me saltaban las lágrimas por cada palabra que pronunciaba. Su cuerpo estaba también muy pálido, no estaba en plena forma y no era culpa de la luz. El sol le pegaba directamente y le daban bastante de comer.

Los médicos me llamaron hace dos horas. Sabía que Allara había decidido ser parte de este experimento desde el día en que se marchó. Ya ha pasado una semana en nuestro mundo y empezaba a estar preocupada cuando recibí la llamada. Pensaba tener noticias de ella pronto y eso no pasó.

Un médico se me acerco y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Allara dejándome entrar. Yo me senté junto a ella y le toqué el pelo suavemente.

"¿Por qué está tan pálida señor?" El médico se sentó a mi lado y una señora morena vino hasta donde estábamos. Ella comenzó la conversación.

"Usted es Sofi, ¿no es cierto?"

"Así es."

"En los papeles que tenemos de Allara, pone que en caso de necesitar algo la llamásemos a usted. ¿Sabe por qué los padres pusieron su número y no el de ellos?" Claro que lo sabía, esa era la letra de Allara.

"Confían plenamente en mí." Los dos se miraron, de seguro sospechaban de mí. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a mí nuevamente.

"Queremos hablar con sus padres." Me empezaba a preocupar, ¿por qué no respondían a mis preguntas?

"Podrán hablar con ellos si primero hablan conmigo. Por favor, decidme como está mi amiga."

Ella suspiró.

"Está bien. Allara lleva una semana en el mundo del anime Inazuma Eleven Go, debes saber cuál es. El caso es que cada día que pasa en nuestro mundo, no llegan a ser más que unas horas en el otro. Es algo genial, pero también algo que no esperábamos. El tiempo que puede estar en ese mundo era de cinco años, pero ahora se ha reducido a uno para ella."

"¿Lo sabe Allara?"

"No. Si se lo decimos es posible que se pusiese nerviosa, sospechamos que ya no confía en nosotros. No sé exactamente qué es lo que la ha hecho cambiar en ese mundo, pero si sigue así… dejará de hacernos caso completamente y podría quedar atrapada en ese mundo."

"¿Atrapada?"

"Ella nos necesita, sin nosotros no podrá volver a nuestro mundo. El año que le queda en ese mundo va disminuyendo cada día y va agotando su cuerpo real. Su palidez se debe a que no podrá aguantar más de un año en ese mundo y si esto sigue así puede que menos."

"¡Pero solo tenéis que traerla de vuelta!"

"Como te hemos dicho ya no nos escucha y es posible que no quiera creernos. Sacarla de ese mundo contra su voluntad puede ser muy peligroso. Al intentar protegerla borrando la memoria de los de su alrededor sin su consentimiento, fue demasiado fuerte para ella y se desmayó. Por eso pensamos que hablando con sus padres cambiaría de parecer." No los escuchará.

"Conozco muy bien a Allara, no les hará caso."

"¿Por qué dice eso?" Los médicos parecían asustados.

"Allara es de ideas fijas. Tenía muy claro que iba a conseguir que podamos mantener un vínculo con personas creadas e irreales. No os hará caso hasta demostrarlo, estoy segura de que no lo hará. Aunque pierda todo y acabe muriendo por su cabezonería, no lo hará." Él se levantó de su silla y se acercó más a mí.

"Pero tiene que haber algo, cualquier cosa. Tiene que escuchar a alguien." Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados... Una completa locura.

"La hay, una persona."

"¿Quién?" Los médicos parecían desesperados.

"Yo. A mí me escuchará, solo yo podré salvarla. Tienen que dejarme ir a ese mundo." Los médicos tuvieron un micro-infarto.

"¿Tú? Pero, no podemos dejarte ir. No tienes autorización y además no tenemos más que una maquina." Pero tengo que hacerlo.

"Entonces, traigan una de Japón o América. ¿Quieren salvarla tanto como yo? Si es así, tenéis que dejarme ir. Prometo que la traeré sana y salva y prometo confiar en vosotros." Volvieron a suspirar.

"No tenemos más opción. Irás en tres días, necesitaremos tiempo para traer y montar otra máquina. La iremos preparando, avise a quién tenga que avisar. Vamos a explicarle exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, ¿promete hacerla entrar en razón?"

"Lo juro."

**Y aquí termina este capítulo. Va a entrar en escena la mejor amiga de Allara, ¿qué pasará? El partido se aproxima, pero los chicos no van a jugar tan bien como siempre.**

**Esperar el próxima capítulo con ganas ;D**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	9. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

Empezaba un nuevo día, salí de casa a la misma hora de siempre. La conversación de ayer con Allara aún rondaba en mi cabeza. Si eso se puede llamar conversación. Al menos, pude resolver mi duda, no estaba loco. Allara me dijo que confiase en ella y lo iba a hacer, pero en algún momento necesitaré respuestas.

Para mi sorpresa, se hacía tarde y Kirino no había llegado a nuestro punto de encuentro. Que por supuesto, era justo delante de mi casa. Se me hizo bastante raro no verlo, pero después de esperar quince minutos me marché. Estaba preocupado, si estuviese enfermo me habría mandado un mensaje. De camino a la escuela, miré mi móvil. No había ningún mensaje de Kirino, así que decidí mandarle yo uno. Deseaba que solo se hubiese dormido, le necesitamos para el partido de hoy.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"¿Se puede saber que le dijiste a ese chico ayer?" Me acababa de despertar y los superiores ya andaban echándome la bronca, sin duda, eran un despertador muy efectivo.

"¿Por qué Shindou recuerda lo que dije?" Contraataqué con mi pregunta.

"Ya te lo hemos dicho, no tenemos ni idea. Pudo ser un fallo en el sistema, es la primera vez que borrábamos la memoria." Eso me enfadó.

"¿Quieres decir que yo podría haber muerto en vez de quedarme inconsciente? Si es así, no me puedo creer que lo usaseis."

"No, estábamos seguros de que no morirías. No habríamos hecho algo así, tienes que confiar en nosotros." No podía, no podía confiar en ellos. Después de las cosas que hacen con las personas de este mundo no puedo. Es como si para ellos fuesen juguetes y puede que no sean reales, pero en este mundo están vivos.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué?" Les contesté fríamente mientras terminaba de prepararme para bajar a desayunar.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Qué pesados.

"Le mentí, le dije que confiase en mí."

"Bueno, no está mal. De esa manera dejará de molestarte por un tiempo. En cuanto podamos, le borraremos de la cabeza esa conversación también. Por ahora, investigaremos el por qué no funcionó con él."

"Hacer lo que queráis." Les dije a la vez que bajaba las escaleras.

"Allara, en el partido… haz caso a lo que te digamos." Y colgaron. Lo llevaban claro si querían que les hiciese caso como si fuese su perrito. No soy su esclava, ni mucho menos.

Aki me hizo el desayuno y lo comí junto con Tenma antes de levantarnos de la mesa y ponernos en marcha hacia el colegio.

Estábamos esperando a Shinsuke y Aoi cuando Tenma me habló por primera vez en la mañana. Había estado pensativo desde que le había visto y de vez en cuando, se perdía en su mundo.

"Nos esforzaremos en este partido, es muy importante para nosotros."

"¿Importante? Solo es un partido amistoso, ¿no?" Tenma se puso algo nervioso con mi pregunta.

"S-sí, pero hay que esforzarse al máximo igualmente." Me reí, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

"Así se habla capitán." En ese mismo momento, llegó Aoi.

"¡Buenos días!" Levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

"¡Buenos días!" Contestamos Tenma y yo al mismo tiempo.

Aoi miró a los lados preocupada y se dirigió a Tenma.

"¿Conseguiste hablar con él?" ¿Con quién?

"No, Shinsuke se fue demasiado rápido y no contestó a ninguno de mis mensajes." Aquí había gato encerrado.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Shinsuke?" Tanto Aoi como Tenma se miraron.

"Ayer, cuando te fuiste con Shindou, dije algo que creemos que le molestó." Aoi parecía sentirse culpable, tan grave no podía ser.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que Shindou se te iba a confesar." ¿Confesar? ¿Shindou? No pude evitar reírme. Sinceramente, me gustaría. Pero no puedo imaginarme a Shindou enamorado de mí, le veo como un amigo achuchable, eso es todo. "¡Lo siento!"

"Tranquila Aoi." Dije entre risas.

"¿Y se te confesó?" Tenma curioso.

"¡Claro que no! Solo me quería hablar del partido de hoy, nada más." Los dos suspiraron, ¿me lo parecía a mí o estaban demasiado aliviados? ¡Tan fea no soy! "¿Y qué tiene que ver Shinsuke con esto?"

"En realidad, no lo sabemos. Shinsuke se marchó cuando dije eso. Pensamos que le molestó, pero no entendemos bien por qué." Imposible, seguro que le pasaba algo más. Si no todo tiraría a celos y no puede ser, por varias razones...

"Yo no creo que sea por eso, de todas formas hablaré con él. A veces contárselo a alguien que conoces menos, suele funcionar para sincerarse." Los dos me sonrieron y pensando que Shinsuke no aparecería nos marchamos al colegio.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SHINSUKE)**

Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¿por qué no has salido a hablar con ellos?

Podía ver como Allara, Tenma y Aoi se alejaban, pero mis piernas no respondían. Estaba escondido detrás de una de las paredes de la calle y había oído toda la conversación. Estaban preocupados por mí y me sentía mal por hacerles sentir de esa manera. No era culpa suya, la culpa la tenía Shindou por hacerse el chulito. No quiero preocupar a Allara, pero tampoco sabía que decirle. No puedo decirle la verdad, no puedo decir nada. El solo pensarlo me pone nervioso, ¿qué debo hacer? No quiero sentirme así, definitivamente, no quiero.

Lo único en lo que tengo que pensar ahora, es en el partido.

* * *

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Nada más entrar en el colegio, Shindou se nos acercó. Llego al mismo tiempo que nosotros, pero venía solo, cosa que me extraño.

"¡Buenos días Shindou-sempai!" Le dijimos todos a la vez. Pronto se nos unieron Amagi-sempai, Hamano-sempai, Hayami-sempai y Kurama-sempai. Los cuatro nos dieron los buenos días y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas. Los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre las tácticas para el partido de hoy y yo escuchaba ilusionada todo lo que decían.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el defensa que no estaba presente.

"Shindou-sempai, ¿y Kirino?" Shindou se paró y todos los demás le copiaron.

"¿Shindou-sempai?" Tenma le llamó. Él simplemente levantó al mirada sonriendo.

"Hoy no hemos venido juntos, pero no creo que tarde en llegar." Todos miramos a Shindou extrañados, pero me pareció que el que más preocupado estaba era él.

"No tenéis que preocuparos, estoy seguro de que vendrá al partido." Al girarme para averiguar de quien era esa voz me encontré con Kariya, a su lado estaba Hikaru que le miraba fijamente.

Kariya se marchó tan rápidamente como había aparecido y entro en clase. Hikaru le llamó y corrió detrás de él. Quise hablar más con Shindou, pero las campanas del inicio de las clases sonaron y nos tuvimos que separar.

Fui a sentarme en mi mesa, pero mi mirada se clavó en Shinsuke que estaba ya sentado y sacando los libros de la primera clase. Me acerqué a él, aprovechando que la profesora no había llegado.

"¿Estás bien Shinsuke?" Él no me respondió, pero pude darme cuenta de su sorpresa al hablarle. La chupi pandilla nos miraba de reojo. "Oye, si te pasa algo puedes contármelo. Sé que suena muy típico, pero puedes confiar en mí." Siguió el silencio y luego risas. La chupi pandilla se empezó a mofar de mí.

"Mirar, la parejita está peleada." Dijo la chica que me empujó el otro día.

"Por lo que parece a sido culpa de ella, me lo esperaba." Dijo otra chica que estaba al lado de la primera.

"Ya os dije yo que era una guarra, seguro que le ha engañado." Ahora el chistoso de la clase. Sus compañeros solo se rieron de la situación. Yo ignoré sus risas y seguí intentando que me hablara.

"¿He hecho algo mal?" Pero su silencio continuó, parecía que no estuviese hablando con él.

Tenma, Aoi, Hikaru y Kariya me miraban de reojo también, parecía que no querían iniciar una pelea con sus compañeros. Por una parte me disgustó que no me defendieran, pero sabía valermelas por mí misma.

"Encima, es una mentirosa." Ese comentario me dolió, porque lo que había hecho desde que llegué era mentir. Ocultar la verdad, era mentir después de todo. Bajé la cabeza y apreté los dientes con rabia.

"Los mentirosos sois vosotros." ¿Kariya? "Si tenéis que daros a valer insultando a los demás, los mentirosos sois vosotros." Me estaba protegiendo.

"Es cierto, os metéis con ella porque sabéis que es más fuerte que vosotros. Si no estuvieseis todos juntitos no le diríais nada." Esta vez, era Aoi quién me protegía.

"¿Qué has dicho niñata? Repítelo." La chica del codazo de nuevo.

"No la llames niñata, solo eres una cobarde que intenta llamar la atención. La verdad, es que vuestra amistad es falsa. Estáis juntos por miedo a estar solos." Tenma protegió a Aoi y se puso delante de ella, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojase levemente.

"Repetirlo y os partimos la cara a todos." Toda la clase estaba enfrentada. Y con decir toda, quiero decir toda. Todos los que no eran del club de fútbol estaban contra nosotros o hacían como si no pasase nada, por miedo a meterse en la pelea.

"Si tantas ganas tenéis de pegarnos adelante, solo demostraréis que tenemos la razón. Metiéndoos todos juntos con una persona, eso es de cobardes. Yo preferiría estar solo." Hikaru subió un poco el volumen. Recordé que a él de pequeño lo dejaron solo los de su clase por intentar ser amigo de todo el mundo, había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Creo que lo respetaba bastante.

"Está bien pelo morado, tú te lo has buscado." Uno de los chicos intentó pegar a Hikaru, pero me puse delante de él para recibir el golpe en su lugar. Cerré los ojos esperando el dolor, pero no llegó.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé literalmente en shock. Tsurugi estaba agarrando el brazo del chico con fuerza. Él chaval intentaba soltarse, pero en vano. Tsurugi tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerlo en esa posición todo el tiempo que quisiese. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Tsurugi me había protegido de ese golpe, me había ayudado. Había aparecido en la clase como los héroes, en el último momento.

"Puede que sea una despistada, pero la única persona que puede meterse con ella soy yo." Tsurugi le empujó hacia sus amiguitos y les miró con una cara que me daba miedo hasta a mí. "No volváis a meteros con mis amigos." Debo decir que Tsurugi parecía bastante guay en esa situación y ese pensamiento solo hacía que mi corazón se acelerase más.

Los demás pusieron ojos del gato con botas y se lanzaron a abrazar a Tsurugi. Menos Kariya, que se sonrojó un poco y se sentó, supongo que quería hacer lo mismo pero le daba vergüenza, igual que a mí. Me pareció divertida la escena. Tsurugi intentaba soltarse de sus abrazos sonrojado y los demás le apretujaban más fuerte aún. No pude evitar sonreír.

La profesora llegó al de poco y comenzó la clase, no tuve tiempo de volver a dirigirle la palabra a Shinsuke y me quedé con ganas de saber que le pasaba. Me pasé pensativa toda la mañana.

* * *

A la hora de comer, Shinsuke se acercó a Tenma, Hikaru y Aoi y se marcharon a no sé donde, a comer supongo. Aoi me miró cuando salían y se disculpó conmigo, Shinsuke no quería que yo fuese con ellos. Me sentí apartada y algo sola, no entendía por qué se había enfadado de repente.

Kariya también desapareció del aula y cómo no quería problemas con mis compañeros, salí de allí y fui a comprar algo a la cafetería. Tarde un buen rato en elegir mi comida y me senté en el patio, cerca del campo de fútbol.

Me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Akane a lo lejos, decidí llamarla. No iba a estar sola y eso me alegraría la comida. Oír a Akane hablar de su príncipe azul era muy divertido.

"¡Oye, Akane!" La saludé con la mano. Ella se giró y al verme me ignoró. Midori se puso a su lado, me miró y me sacó la lengua.

"¡Eres de los peor!" Me gritó de lejos.

Akane siguió su camino fingiendo no haberme visto y Midori la siguió. ¿Más personas enfadas? ¿Qué has hecho Allara?

Casi sin creérmelo, acabé sentándome en las escaleras del campo de fútbol yo sola. Pensaba en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, pero no se me ocurría el por qué estaba todo el mundo enfadado conmigo.

"¿Te has perdido despistada?" Reconocí su voz al instante, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"No estoy de humor." No tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir con él. Comí de mi bocadillo y mastiqué despacio, quizá había sido un poco cruel con él.

"Entonces, me voy." Le agarre de una pata del pantalón sin voltearme, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice.

"¿Puedes quedarte?" No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara, de seguro me iba a rechazar. Después de haberme salvado no debería haberle hablado así. Para mi sorpresa y sin decir nada, Tsurugi se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

"¿Qué te pasa? No creo que lo que te digan esos idiotas te haya afectado tanto." Tenía razón, por desgracia.

"Hay gente enfada conmigo y no sé por qué. No entiendo en que momento he metido la pata." Seguía sin mirar a Tsurugi por la vergüenza.

"No creo que sea culpa tuya, pero si lo es solo tienes que disculparte. Al principio, yo tampoco me llevaba muy bien con ellos y les hice cosas algo crueles. Pero me disculpé y Tenma y los demás me perdonaron, así de simple. No tienes que preocuparte." Tsurugi tenía un pasado que yo conocía perfectamente y todo lo que me había dicho era cierto. Si me disculpaba, seguro que me perdonarán. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, que no sé muy bien que es.

"Gracias Kyousuke." ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Entré en pánico.

"De nada." ¿Me había oído? Pero lo había dicho muy bajito, ¿cómo era posible? Además he dicho Kyousuke, su nombre, ¿en que estaba pensando? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y mi corazón a punto de darle un infarto.

Miré lentamente hacia él y me sorprendí aún más. Estaba sonrojado, seguro lo estaba. Podía ver sus mejillas rosadas y parecía intentar esconderlo con sus manos. Miraba a cualquier lado que no fuese a mí y estaba tan nervioso como yo. Por un momento, me sentí muy a gusto.

Quería hacer una locura, quería tocar su pelo. Siempre he querido hacerlo, desde la primera vez que lo vi y no en este mundo, sino en el real. Levanté suavemente mi mano del suelo y la acerqué a su cabeza. Rezaba porque Tsurugi no me mirase y me acercaba lentamente a su pelo azulado. Me perdía en ese color, me recordaba al color del mar. Tranquilo y capaz de calmar a cualquiera.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su pelo, Tsurugi se giró. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos quedamos quietos, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de verdad. Como en las películas románticas del cine. ¿Eh? ¡Espera,espera! ¿Películas románticas?

Perdí el control de mis nervios y me sonrojé enormemente. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Llevé mi mano hasta su pelo y fingí quitarle algo.

"T-tenías una hoja en el pelo…" Bajé mi mano y la escondí torpemente para que no se diese cuenta de mi pequeño engaño.

"G-gracias." ¿Me lo pareció o Tsurugi también tartamudeo?

Las campanas de las clases de la tarde rompieron el momento.

"B-bueno, hay que ir a clase." Me levanté de un salto.

Tsurugi solo asintió con la cabeza y no dijimos nada en todo el camino de vuelta a clase.

**Fin.**

**Nah, mentira. Tengo mucho que escribir aún. Espero vuestros reviews, también me gustaría saber vuestra opinión del desarrollo de la historia. Un besazo y ¡hasta pronto!**


	10. Me molesta

**NOTA: Los sucesos de este capítulo ocurren al mismo tiempo que los del capítulo anterior.**

**NARRADOR (SHINSUKE)**

"¿Y bien?" Aoi me preguntaba bastante enfadada, se le notaba que no estaba de humor.

"Yo…"

Había reunido a Tenma, Aoi y Hikaru en la azotea. Llamé a Kariya también, pero se negó a comer con nosotros. Por su forma de hablar, él tampoco estaba en sus mejores momentos, por lo que no insistí.

Hikaru y Tenma me miraban fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

"¡Lo siento!" Bajé la cabeza tanto como pude y me arrodillé en el suelo. Estaba realmente arrepentido de mi actitud hacia ellos. No tenían culpa de nada de esto.

No levanté la cabeza hasta que vi la mano de Tenma. La tomé con fuerza y me volví a disculpar. Después de eso, nos sentamos en un circulito y dábamos pequeños bocados a la comida.

"¿Por qué no has aparecido esta mañana? Te hemos estado esperando." Tenma me preguntó.

"He ido al punto de encuentro. Pensaba que como ayer salí corriendo y no contesté a tus mensajes, estaríais enfadados. No quería espiaros, pero hoy la conversación. No pude evitar sentirme peor, esto no es culpa vuestra..."

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso Shinsuke, somos amigos." Hikaru me sonrió. "Si te sientes mal o te pasa algo malo siempre puedes contárnoslo."

"No vamos a forzarte a hacerlo, puedes estar tranquilo." Aoi había cambiado su enfado por comprensión. "Sin embargo, no entiendo el por qué no quieres hablar con Allara. No me gusta dejarla sola. Ella solo ha intentado que la hables durante toda la mañana." Aoi tenía razón, mi egoísmo hacía que Allara se quedase sola. Estaba siendo muy idiota, ella me ha protegido de mis compañeros desde que llegó y yo solo la dejo en la estacada.

"Yo…"

"¿Por qué te fuiste ayer Shinsuke?" Me preguntó Tenma. Yo no quería responder, no soportaba decir la verdad. Que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Enfadado porque Shindou me había apartado de Allara. No entendía muy bien este sentimiento, pero era doloroso.

"Me encontraba mal." Mentí.

"¿Mal? ¿Estás enfermo?" Aoi me tocó la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Me aparté intentando no ser brusco y suspiré.

"No, no de esa manera. Me molestaba el corazón." Los tres se sorprendieron y se quedaron pensativos, supongo que no lo entendieron, no me habiá explicado muy bien que digamos.

En ese momento, Aoi me miró directamente a los ojos y les dijo a Tenma y a Hikaru que la dejasen a ella, cosa que no entendí.

"Dime Shinsuke, ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Allara?" ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

"¿Que qué siento? P-pues yo…" No sabía explicarlo, pero era diferente a cuando veía a los demás.

"Tomate tu tiempo, puedes intentar compararlo con otro sentimiento."

Si tenía que compararlo con algo sería jugar al fútbol. Una pelota llena de sentimientos queriendo entrar en la portería que tenía que proteger a toda costa, esa era Allara.

"Supongo que al verla, siento una calidez, como cuando juego a nuestro fútbol. El calor se expande por todo mi cuerpo y me pongo nervioso. No importa cuánto lo intente, no consigo despegar los ojos de ella, cómo con el balón." Yo… ¿yo había dicho todo eso?

"¡Pero eso es genial Shinsuke!" Ni Tenma ni Hikaru ni yo no comprendimos lo que quiso decir Aoi. Nuestras caras de confusión la hicieron reír.

"Sois muy inocentes chicos." Dijo intentando parecer inteligente, moviendo sus manos cerca de sus ojos, levantando unas gafas invisibles. "Las chicas maduramos antes, así que entiendo cuál es tu problema." ¿Problema? ¿Madurar? No entendía nada de nada.

"¿Me estás llamando enano? Puede que sea pequeño, pero no es justo que te rías de mi estatura. ¡Yo ya soy mayor!" Dije protestando. Sabía que parecía un bebé al protestar y me callé.

"No quería decir eso." Aoi se aclaró al garganta. "Las chicas empezamos a entenderlo mucho antes que los chicos, por eso los chicos que lo sienten tan jóvenes son los que antes maduran. Lo que te está pasando es algo genial Shinsuke, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo." ¿Tendría que estar orgulloso? Creo que Aoi se estaba equivocando de sentimiento, no puedo estar orgulloso de algo que me causa dolor.

"¿Por qué orgulloso?" Hikaru fue el que lo preguntó. Aoi se dio la media vuelta y volvió a reírse.

"¡Porque Shinsuke está claramente enamorado!" Aoi soltó eso en alto, cosa que hizo que se me subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

"¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!" Grité.

Hikaru se sonrojó enormemente y creo que Tenma no lo entendió muy bien, porque prácticamente no reaccionó.

"¿Enamorado? ¿Cómo nuestros padres? Eso solo pasa cuando eres mayor Aoi, creo que te estás confundiendo." Caímos de forma graciosa. Tenma era demasiado inocente, mucho más que yo. Creo que eso hizo que Aoi se desanimara un poco, pero no presté mucha atención a mis compañeros.

Ya que en mi cabeza se seguía repitiendo lo último que había dicho Aoi.

¿Yo enamorado? Imposible…

* * *

**NARRADOR (KARIYA)**

Tenía un humor de perros, se podría decir que hoy era uno de esos días en los que no te apetece hacer nada. Para mi desgracia, era el día del partido y no teníamos pensado perder. Yo no quería perder, pero teniendo en cuenta mi gran moral sabía que no iba a poder jugar bien.

Podría fingir otro dolor de estomago y ya. Sabía que si lo planeaba bien me rogarían que no jugase. Por otra parte, tenía ganas de machacar a ese equipo. Puede que fuesen nuestros amigos, pero no venían en son de paz.

A la hora de almorzar, me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a salir corriendo para pasar un rato a solas, ya había tenido suficiente con la pelea en clase. Antes de poder abandonar el aula, Shinsuke se me acercó diciéndome que fuese con ellos a la azotea, que quería contarnos algo importante. Lo sentía por él, más rechacé su oferta y me esfumé. Hoy no tenía ganas de nada y todo por culpa de ese coletas.

Si ayer hubiese sido un poco más razonable, habría podido dormir y no me habría pasado toda la noche pensando en sus estúpidas palabras. También tengo que reconocer que yo me pasé, no quería hacerle enfadar. Solo quise recordarle lo que pasó la última vez por sus celos. Además, no es bueno que siga siempre a su amigo como un perrito faldero. Entiendo que se preocupe por él, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Mis propias palabras del día anterior, no me dejaban en paz.

"_Si cada vez que Shindou hace nuevos amigos o esta con otra persona que no seas tú a solas te pones celoso, entonces nunca podrás seguir adelante." _

Soy idiota, sabía que eso no lo había dicho por él, sino por mí. Cada vez que él se va con Shindou, cada vez que le veo con alguien a solas, mi mente se llena de estúpidas historias y mentiras que creo yo mismo. Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo detenerlo.

"_Shindou no me va a dejar solo. No sé en qué estás pensando, pero es mi mejor amigo. Vamos a seguir juntos, mucho, mucho tiempo más. ¡No pienso separarme de él tan fácilmente, no pienso dejar que me lo quiten!"_

¡Aaaaaaaaggghh! ¡Me molesta, me molesta, me molesta! ¿Por qué tiene que decir esas cosas? Ya lo sé idiota, ya sé que no te dejará solo. Sé que Shindou siempre estará contigo cuando lo necesites y tú con él y eso me irrita. Yo también quiero…

No debo pensarlo, sino será más doloroso que de costumbre, la soledad que siempre ha estado ahí.

Desde que mis padres me abandonaron a sido de esa manera. Me molesta el saber que no puedo mirar a una familia y sonreír. Simplemente, porque sé que yo no la tuve cuando más lo necesité.

El Sun Garden no era el problema, ni las personas que estaban allí. Yo mismo me aislé del mundo, refugiándome en el fútbol. Hiroto y Midorikawa siempre estuvieron a mi lado y no me han dejado solo, pero por mucho que lo intente, para mí no es suficiente. Por suerte, entré al Raimon y parecía que todo iba a ir bien y justo en ese momento, apareció él. ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en ti?

Maldigo el día en el que empecé a molestarte.

_"¡No pienso separarme de él tan fácilmente, no pienso dejar que me lo quiten!"_

¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué?

Mis lágrimas amenazaron con salir, mis ojos se humedecieron rápidamente y al de poco, mi cara era un estanque de lágrimas. Intenté por todos los medios parar de llorar y no lo logré. Decidí desahogarme, quizá llorando conseguía que las lágrimas se llevasen el dolor que sentía en ese momento. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Me senté cerca de un árbol del patio del colegio, al que llegué a duras penas.

Escondí mi cara entre mis piernas y me hice un ovillo apoyándome suavemente en el árbol. Hacía algo de calor, por lo que sus hojas me daban la sombra que necesitaba y podía descansar sin preocuparme del sol.

"El que pierde siempre seré yo…" Susurré.

"¿Kariya?" Me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien llamarme, por un momento pensé que serían Tenma y los demás y ya estaba empezando a pensar en alguna excusa cuando levanté la cabeza y no pude seguir pensando. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, literalmente. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y me encontré con un pelo grisáceo y ondulado, con algún que otro rizo. El origen de mis problemas, Shindou Takuto. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has estado llorando?…"

Volvía a esconder mi cara con mis rodillas, no podía dejar que me viese en ese estado.

"Solo estoy algo cansado." ¡Mierda! Mi voz se oía ronca, se notaba a distancia que había llorado en mis ojos y no conseguía pensar en nada. Sin duda, no era mi día.

Noté que se sentó a mi lado, apoyándose en mi mismo lado del árbol. Luego le oí masticar algo, no me extrañó. Después de todo era la hora de comer. Al recordarlo, mi estomago empezó a hacer ruidos, que seguro que el ricitos había oído.

"¿Quieres un poco?" Me ofreció. Recordé la cara de Allara cuando Aoi le dio a probar de su comida casera y levanté la vista para ver si la comida de Shindou era igual. Pude ver de reojo que estaba hecha en casa, pero dudé en que la hubiese hecho él. Siempre le he visto como un señorito algo mimado.

Shindou puso una parte de su fiambrera en mis piernas que ya había estirado. Le miré extrañado.

"Lo he hecho yo, puedes comer todo lo que quieras." Valla, al final va a resultar que el señorito es más capaz de lo que yo pensaba. Shindou siempre ha sido amable conmigo., igual porque paso bastante tiempo hablando con Kirino, incluso si es por mis bromas.

"Paso."

"Vamos, sé que estás hambriento." No pude aguantarme más y lo probé. Estaba realmente bueno, ni comparar con la comida casera de Midorikawa.

Comimos en silencio durante un rato, pero Shindou dejó sus palillos en su fiambrera de repente. Me sorprendió bastante que dejase de comer con lo bueno que estaba.

"Es divertido, Kirino come de mi comida muchas veces y nunca se ha quedado en silencio." Me atraganté con el último cacho de pan que había metido en la boca al oír su nombre. Comencé a toser y Shindou me paso el agua para que tragase.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" Le pregunté algo mosqueado.

"¿De qué hablas?" Ahora no le dejaré hacerse el tonto.

"Kirino. ¿Por qué hablas de él?" Se rió con fuerza. Creo que es la primera vez que le veía reír. "No te rías." Le grité.

"Perdón." Se disculpó aún entre risas. "No pensé que te sonrojarías, eres diferente a lo que aparentas a primera vista." ¿Sonrojarme? ¿Estaba sonrojado?

Paró de sonreír de repente y se puso serio. Casi al mismo tiempo miró al cielo y suspiró. Fue un suspiro largo.

"Kariya, sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero por favor respóndeme." Me empezaba a asustar. "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Kirino está bien y vendrá al partido?" Pude notar en su voz que él no estaba tan seguro, para nada. "No responde a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes. Si estuviese enfermo ya me habría avisado y…" Lo interrumpí, no lo soportaba oír hablar así de su amigo.

"Porque sé que pasé lo que pase no nos defraudaría, es Kirino después de todo." Shindou se sorprendió, probablemente por verme defender a Kirino. "Pero tú ya debes de saberlo, que Kirino nunca te va a dejar solo." Apreté los dientes con fuerza, me costaba decir esas cosas. "Pase lo que pase."

Shindou me miraba con sorpresa y eso hizo que tuviese que mirar hacia otro lado, no soporto que me miren fijamente. Me pone muy nervioso y en su caso, me molesta.

"Kariya tú… eres mejor persona de lo que pensaba." ¿Eeeh? Ni que fuese un monstruo. Puede que me guste hacer bromas, pero no me considero mala persona.

"¡Por supuesto!" Me eché aires de superioridad y terminé de comer el último bocado de aquella comida tan espectacularmente buena. Pienso ir a clase de Shindou a robarle la fiambrera algún día.

"Kariya."

"¿Si?"

"Gracias."

"No me des las gracias por comerme tu comida." Bromeé.

Shindou no se rió esta vez, solo me miró de nuevo.

"¿Por qué llorabas?" Insistió,

"Eso no te importa." Mi reacción a su pregunta fue fría, cambio todo el ambiente que habíamos formado hasta ese momento.

"¿Es por Kirino?" ¿Cómo podía haberlo adivinado? Ni que fuese un detective.

"Es imposible que llore por ese idiota de pelo rosa. Es por otras razones…" Me defendí. "No quiero hablar de ello."

"Pues yo creo que sí. Si no le meto en la conversación no te mosqueas y no te sonrojas, pero en cuanto hablamos de él tu expresión cambia completamente. Kariya es obvio que…"

"¡Que no es por él!, ¡¿vale?!" Le grité con fuerza.

"¡Deja de esconderlo! Si es la causa por la que no ha venido al colegio, quiero saberlo. ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!" Me molesta, me molesta…

"¡No tienes derecho a nada! Si ha pasado algo entre nosotros es problema nuestro…" Me levanté del suelo y él hizo lo mismo.

"Entonces, si que ha pasado algo…" ¡Me molesta, me molesta!

"Era imposible que Kirino dejase de hablarme de repente. ¿No le habrás gastado otra de tus bromas? Espero que no te hayas inventado algo sobre mí... Kariya si me lo cuentas, no me voy a enfadar."

"¿Y si es así?" Agaché la cabeza. "¿Vas a pegarme sempai?

"Quiero que me cuentes por qué no ha venido. No me importa que le hayas dicho si te disculpas en este momento."

"No tengo nada de que disculparme, no he mentido. Solo le dije que se diese cuenta de que no era más que un perrito celoso." Le sonreí con malicia.

Shindou se acercó violentamente hacia mí. "¡Siempre andas gastándole ese tipo de bromas!Puede que para ti sea gracioso, pero Kirino no se siente a gusto con esas tonterías de niños. Es más, haces que se sienta mal." Me agarro por lo hombros. "¡Madura de una vez!"

¿Madurar?... era él el que tenía que madurar. Estaba seguro de que Shindou se daba cuenta también, cuenta de que Kirino siempre estaba cubriéndole la espalda, cuenta de que cuando se volvió más fuerte dejo a Kirino a un lado y de lo desesperado que estaba su amigo por alcanzar su nivel para no quedarse solo, cuenta de que en realidad era él el que más necesitaba a Kirino.

"Je,je…" Apretó más su agarre.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Estaba molesto, no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho enfadar, no a él.

"Míranos sempai, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" Shindou agachó la cabeza igual que yo y me soltó. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó en silencio.

"Es culpa mía…" Me molesta mucho más de lo que se imagina.

"¿Kariya?"

"Que no haya venido es culpa mía..." Me molestaba saber, que Shindou era el bueno y yo el malo en esta situación. Que yo era el culpable de mi propio sufrimiento... ¿Cuándo me había empezado a sentir así por él?

Intentó acercarse a mí, pero empujé la mano que había estirado para alcanzarme. Luego salí a toda prisa de allí.

Después de todo, yo siempre había estado mejor solo.

**Y bueno, este se hizo muy cortito. Mi tiempo se marchaba volando lejos antes de que me diese cuenta U_U **

**El próximo será ya el partido ;)**


	11. El conflicto al descubierto

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"No os olvidéis de traer las mochilas el Lunes, no quiero que nadie se deje nada y pensar detenidamente en que os hará falta." por lo visto, el Lunes tendríamos una excursión a la playa. Que pena que en mi colegio ya no hagamos estas cosas. Tendré que comprarme un traje de baño y puede que una toalla.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, las clases finalizaron. La profesora se marchó y los alumnos recogían sus cosas, hablaban del viaje del lunes y los demás ya estaban saliendo del aula. Los del club del fútbol nos quedamos solos en clase en pocos minutos. El silencio era insoportable y sabía que gran parte era por el partido, pero había algo más.

Hikaru, Kariya, Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke se juntaron para ir hacia el club. Todos menos Shinsuke me miraron, puede que si que hubiese hecho algo muy malo. No puede ser que todos me dejen de hablar porque sí.

"¡Arréglalo!" Escuché la voz de los superiores en mi cabeza.

"No hace falta que me lo digáis." Susurre, pero lo bastante alto para que ellos me oyesen.

Corrí hasta Shinsuke y me arme de valor.

"Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y no sé que he hecho mal, pero quiero arreglarlo. Sea lo que sea, ¡perdóname!" Shinsuke estaba de espaldas a mí y pensaba que solo se marcharía y pasaría de mí. Los demás, esperaban a que él reaccionase.

A todo esto, Kariya parecía algo perdido en la conversación.

"No te disculpes." Por fin pude escuchar la voz de Shinsuke.

"¡La culpa es solo mía!" Y comenzó a llorar como un bebé. Sus lágrimas no se detenían y todos intentaron hacerle reír o le daban pañuelos. Yo no podía creérmelo, ¿le había hecho llorar? Además, ¿por qué m parecía tan adorable?

Había dicho que la culpa era suya y eso me clamo un poco, aunque todavía me sentía algo perdida. No tenía ni idea de que hacer para calmarlo y mirando a Tsurugi que estaba aún en su mesa se me ocurrió algo.

"¡Mira, mira Shinsuke! Soy Tsurugi." Me levante el pelo y lo sujete en punta hacia arriba. Luego me puse seria y miré a Shinsuke.

Pensaba que había hecho mucho el ridículo cuando todo el mundo se comenzó a reír, incluido Shinsuke. Lo había logrado.

"¡Tsurugi, por aquí tienes una hermana gemela." Kariya bromeó mientras se reía a más no poder. Me fijé en Tsurugi y él solo puso cara de indiferencia. Yo pude notar que si le molestó un poco, no me preguntéis como, pero lo noté.

Los demás seguían riéndose sin parar, tanto que pensaba que se quedarían sin aire de un momento a otro.

"Al menos, ya sonríes." Me reí yo también. Me sentía mucho mejor conmigo misma.

Shinsuke paró de reír y me miró. Luego bajó la cabeza y me tendió la mano. Yo la acepté y la sujete con fuerza.

"¿Por qué estabas enfadado?"

"No lo estaba, no contigo." Shinsuke miró a Tsurugi que se acercaba a nosotros.

"Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar luego, tenemos prisa." Dijo eso a la vez que salía del aula.

"¡Ostras, el partido!" Tenma salió corriendo detrás de él y le agarro de la muñeca cuando le alcanzó, tirando de él hacia delante. "¡Vamos Tsurugi que no llegamos!"

"¿Ahora te pones nervioso?" Oí gritar a Tsurugi en la lejanía.

"Y él es el capitán." Dijo Kariya con ironía. "No sé cómo pudimos estar de acuerdo."

"Vamos nosotros también o se enojarán." Hikaru soltó y Shinsuke y Aoi corrieron detrás de él. Kariya fue a hacer lo mismo, pero le paré. Algo me tenía preocupada desde esta mañana.

"¿Qué te pasa? Si tardamos no nos van a dejar jugar." Protestaba e intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

"Diremos que es culpa mía."

"Ese no es el problema." No le gustó mi respuesta.

"¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Kirino-sempai? He vuelto a ver a Shindou al entrar en clase y no estaba con él." Kariya cambió a su cara malvada, si así se puede llamar. Me recordaba a la doble personalidad de Fubuki Shirou del Inazuma Japón.

"Le ha bajado eso que os pasa a las chicas todos los meses." Y entre risas echó a correr, Kariya no cambiaría nunca. Me quedaría con la duda un poco más. "¡Venga!" Grito desde el final del pasillo. Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas, estaba empezando a pesar que a la única a la que castigarían sería a mí.

**NARRADOR (DESCONOCIDO)**

El partido sería hoy. Había preparado al mejor equipo posible. Busqué jugadores en todo Japón para formar este maravilloso equipo. Después de vencer al equipo de la Academia Teikoku, mis jugadores ya estaban listos. Sin embargo, los superiores decidieron que sería la misma Teikoku quién derrotaría al Raimon. Dicen que es para guardar nuestra identidad y proteger a Allara, pero no la deberían haber metido aquí en primer lugar. Me da igual si tenían que experimentar con niños, podríamos venir sin ellos, conquistar este mundo y crear nuevos niños soldados aquí. Puede que me deje llevar por sus ordenes, pero me niego a dejar que ganen este partido.

"Solo son excusas." Me encontraba en mi despacho. Era un edificio tan alto, que podía ver toda la ciudad. Llevaba aquí metido como nueve años. Me presenté voluntario para poder inspeccionar este mundo y saber si podríamos usarlo en un apuro del real. No sabemos cuando una guerra puede destruirlo todo o algún fenómeno extraño.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que nunca lo lograríamos sin destruir a Endou Mamoru. Por lo que me he estado preparando todos esto años, para derrotar a Endou y conseguir el control absoluto de este mundo. La única forma de hacerlo aquí, es jugando al fútbol y así será.

Tocaron mi puerta y permití que pasasen. A paso lento, mi último soldado se acercó a mi mesa y paró en seco al llegar a ella.

"Bienvenida." Ella solo me saludó con la cabeza.

"Estoy preparada para actuar señor."

"Perfecto. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no nos defraudes capitana."

"Sí, señor." Parecía un soldado de verdad y era demasiado divertido para mí. Después de todo, este mundo y sus personas solo son un juego que puedes resetear cuando se te antoje.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta seguida de mis agentes, pero paró antes de salir.

"¿Podré verla?" Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

"Es muy posible." Después de esas palabras desapareció.

Era demasiado ingenua, engañarla había sido pan comido. No entiendo cómo puede creer en cosas como la amistad, sus creencias solo la hacen un ser insignificante más. Un humano sin valor alguno, podría llegar a ser mucho más fuerte si dejase esos valores atrás. Es una pena que mis entrenamientos no hayan servido para eso.

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

Las indicaciones para el partido eran parecidas a las de siempre. Los entrenadores nos dieron información básica sobre ellos, cosa que ya sabíamos al conocerlos. Después, las managers estuvieron preparando todos nuestros equipajes, las bebidas y demás.

Me acerqué a Akane que intentaba levantar sola una de las cajas de bebidas, se notaba que estaba esforzándose, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Cogí la caja por el extremo que ella no estaba sujetando y la ayudé a subirla a la mesa.

Cuando la soltamos me miró para descubrir quién era. Al darse cuenta, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Midori. No sé si me lo estaba imaginando o Akane me estaba evitando.

Volví con los chicos y escuché a Shinsuke hablar con Sangoku. Me acerqué a ellos lentamente y me situé al lado del mayor.

"¡Me pienso esforzar mucho para parar esos tiros!" Shinsuke estaba muy emocionado, desde que completo su armadura se siente mucho más seguro. Me daba algo de lástima que Sangoku no pudiese hacer lo mismo, con todo lo que se esforzó por el equipo.

"Tranquilo Shinsuke, yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites." Le contestó.

"Me alegra verte tan animado Shinsuke. Tus paradas son mucho mejores ahora."

"Luego hablamos Sangoku, gracias por tu apoyo." Otra vez no. Shinsuke pasó de mi comentario y se marchó a hablar con Tenma y Tsurugi, que llevaban hablando sobre algo de empujar y agarrar un buen rato. Nunca entenderé a esos dos.

"Aah, sí, claro…" Respondió con algo de retraso. Sangoku me miró extrañado por el comportamiento de Shinsuke y yo solo levante los hombros mostrando indiferencia. Ya me empezaba a extrañar toda esta situación.

Noté que alguien se acercaba a mí por la espalda. No le di importancia, pero casi al segundo oí un susurro cerca de mi oreja.

"Ya no eres el capitán sempai, deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos. Sobre todo si son personales." Esa voz era la de…

"Kariya…" Él me miró con desprecio y volvió con Hikaru que le buscaba con la mirada por toda la sala.

Pues vaya ambiente para jugar, siento que vamos a tener problemas y para rematar, Kirino no había dado señales de vida.

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Todos esperamos unos minutos en el campo de la ciudad, hasta que apareció una furgoneta y jugadores comenzaron a bajar de ella.

Todos parecían asustados al ver a los jugadores de la Teitoku. Podría ser cosa mía, pero no me sonaba ni uno. Los jugadores se situaron en el campo y comenzaron a entrenar.

La señorita Haruna fue la primera en hablar.

"Yuuto, no había visto a esos jugadores en la vida." O sea que no era mi imaginación.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo Yuuto?" El entrenador Endou también parecía asustado.

"Esos no son jugadores de la Teikoku, sin duda no lo son." Sus palabras me dejaron helada. Entonces, ¿quienes eran?

"¿Tenemos que ganar a esos jugadores?" Dijo Kurama-sempai.

"Pero si no tenemos ningún dato de ellos, vamos a perder seguro." Decía casi al borde del llanto Hayami-sempai. Siempre era muy positivo, sí señor.

"Espero que su apariencia no sea similar a lo fuertes que son, porque a mí me intimidan un huevo." Ahora Hamano-sempai intentando tomárselo a risa.

"¡Escuchad equipo! Voy a decir la formación de hoy." Todos nos reunimos alrededor del entrenador Endou y esperamos a que comenzase a hablar.

"En la portería Shinsuke, los defensas de izquierda a derecha, Hamano, Kurumada, Kariya y Amagi." Todos parecían contentos, menos Kariya y Shindou que se echaban miradas entre sí. Kirino seguía sin aparecer y seguro que estaban preocupados.

"En el centro del campo, Shindou, Tenma y Nishiki." Hayami pareció alegrarse de no tener que salir al campo, no entiendo por qué estaba tan nervioso en cada partido. No obstante, ya sé quién me iba a hacer compañía en el banquillo. Sin contar a las gerentes y los entrenadores, claro está.

"Por último de delanteros, Kurama, Tsurugi y Kageyama." El entrenador terminó de decir las posiciones y los chicos fueron a calentar al campo. Menos Shindou que fue parado por el entrenador.

"¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Kirino?" Shindou abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerro antes de decir nada. Pasaron unos segundos y la volvió a abrir.

"Mejor pregúntele a Kariya." Y se marchó. Dejo al entrenador desconcertado, quién miraba a Kariya entrenar de lejos. Luego, se sentó junto con el entrenador Kidou y Haruna.

Sangoku-sempai y Hayami-sempai se sentaron en la otra punta del banquillo y comenzaron a hablar sobre la estrategia. Aoi me dio una palmada suave en el hombro para que fuese a sentarme con ella.

En cuento nos sentamos, Midori apareció como un rayo y se situó delante de mí amenazante. Akane se escondía detrás de ella y la sujetaba por la manga de su camisa.

"¿Vas a sentarte con ella Aoi?" Midori preguntó casi exigiendo que no lo hiciese.

"No veo por qué no." Una de dos, o Aoi estaba tan perdida como yo o se hacía muy bien la tonta.

"Es una traidora, sabe cómo se siente Akane y aún así no se corta en hacerla daño." ¡Espera, espera! Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

"¿De qué hablas Midori?" Aoi definitivamente estaba igual que yo, no se enterada de la misa a la media.

"Déjalo Midori-chan, no tienes que hacer esto." Cuanto más insistía Akane, más se mosqueaba Midori.

"¡Ya claro! No pienso dejar que se vaya de rositas." ¿Pero alguien me puede explicar qué pasa?

"Escucha, no sé que he hecho, pero si me lo explicáis yo puedo…" No pude seguir hablando. Midori me agarro de la camisa y me levantó del suelo.

"Mira Allara, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente que Akane siente algo especial y tu te estás metiendo en su camino." ¿Eeeh?

"¡No sé de que hablas! Explícate mejor." Apreciaba a Midori y no quería enfadarme con ella, así que no la pegué.

"¡Midori-chan ya basta!" Era la primera vez que oía a Akane gritar, debo decir que hasta me asusté y creo que Midori también, porque me dejó en el suelo.

Todos se giraron para saber que pasaba y yo no podía estar más perdida en todo esto.

"Akane yo…" Akane me miró y pude notar que estaba a punto de llorar. Mire a mi alrededor y hasta los jugadores de la supuesta academia Teikoku nos miraban sorprendidos. "¿Podemos hablar a solas?" Pregunté con pequeñas esperanzas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aproveché y salí de allí arrastrando a Akane conmigo. Midori gritó algo, pero no la escuché y seguí adelante.

Paré cuando cruzamos la calle, no quería alejarme mucho.

"¿Por qué está Midori tan enfadada?" Paré para coger aire. "Te juro que no entiendo nada de lo que acaba de decirme." Akane cogió aire y me contestó muy bajito. La diferencia con el grito de antes era abismal.

"Yo te vi ayer, con Shindou, de la mano. Escuché a Aoi decir que se te iba a confesar y yo… yo…entré en pánico." ¿En serio? ¿Tanto problema por lo de ayer? Estaban enfadadas porque me le llevé de la mano y por la inocente Aoi. Creo que estaba empezando a atar cabos. No me puedo creer que todo haya sido por querer hacer esa escena, no volveré a intentarlo en mi vida.

"No se me confesó."

"¿Eh? Pero...¿No te dijo que le gustabas?" Me miró casi desando que lo que decía fuese cierto.

"No, solo hablamos del partido. En serio, no sé qué os pasa a todos con esto..." Ella solo suspiro de alivio.

"Menos mal." De repente creo que se dió cuenta de su error porque se ruborizó. "Siento mucho todo lo que ha hecho Midori. Yo quería hablar contigo y le pregunté para que me aconsejara y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya te había tomado por la mala. En serio, lo siento." Esa Midori, creo que me vengaré por haberme hecho quedar indefensa delante de todos. Después de todo, Hamano-sempai hizo una vez un comentario que se me quedó grabado en el cerebro, Ryoma Nishiki.

Akane puso de repente cara de haber visto un fantasma. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un chico de pelo…rosa…

"¡¿Kirino-sempai!?" Gritamos las dos a la vez. Kirino nos tapó la boca.

"¡SSSsssshhhhh! No gritéis." Intenté hablar, pero su mano no me dejaba hablar de forma que se me entendiese.

"¡nheassuidyioasdñgasdsa!" Lo que quise decir fue algo así como, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no estás con los demás en el campo?

Tal y come si entendiese mis palabras me contestó.

"Os lo explicaré luego, tenemos que volver con los demás, el partido van a empezar ya." Nos soltó y Akane y yo nos miramos.

"¿Vienes?" Le preguntó Akane.

"¡Pues claro! No me puedo perder un partido tan importante."

"Kariya tenía razón."

"¿Eh?¿Kariya?"

"Si, dijo que vendrías seguro. Que no eres capaz de dejar a tus compañeros tirados." kirino escuchó atentamente y algo soprendido.

"¿Kariya dijo eso? Que idiota." Kirino se rió.

"Akane, ¿puedes darle un mensaje a Shindou?" Ella asintió con firmeza, parecía que realmente le agradaba tener que darle ese mensaje. "Dile que estoy bien y que juegue con todas sus fuerzas. Que le estaré viendo desde el banquillo." ¿No iba a jugar?

"¿No vas a jugar con los demás?"

"No quiero quitarle el puesto a nadie, no estaba cuando tenía que estar. Es culpa mía y no hay vuelta atrás." Sin duda, Kirino era muy buena persona y aguanta demasiadas cosas. Menos mal que no le he dicho nada sobre la broma de Kariya.

"Allara, ¿le transmitirías a Kariya otro mensaje?" Asentí igual que Akane. "Dile que… no pienso volver a salir corriendo y que… tenía razón en lo que me dijo. Así no podía seguir adelante." Todo se había vuelto muy sospechoso. Mi lado fujoshi me decía que tenía que enterarme bien d que les pasaba a estos tres, porque me sonaba a triangulo amoroso. ¿Se puede saber cuántas cosas pasaron en un día?

Volvimos al campo y todos estaban expectantes de que había pasado.

Aparecimos sonriéndonos, así que incluso Midori suspiró y me sonrió. Por supuesto, no se libraría de mi venganza tan fácilmente.

**¡Lo siento! **** Prometí el partido en este capítulo, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que escribir primero. No puedo dejar cabos sueltos, espero que me entendáis. **

**¡Espero vuestras respuestas!**


	12. El destino en el partido (primera parte)

**Notas del capítulo:**

**-El nombre de las técnicas serán las dobladas al español. Sé que los nombres están en japonés, pero solo me las sé en español. Si es mucho problema decírmelo y lo cambiaré al japonés, pero creo que se entiende mejor así. (Habrá técnicas inventadas por mí.)**

**- El comentarista lo he puesto en negrita. Quería ponerlo en cursiva para diferenciarlo de los jugadores, pero eso lo uso para los recuerdos y no quiero liaros.**

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

El partido estaba a punto de empezar. Los jugadores se preparaban para sacar el balón. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, porque los verdaderos jugadores de la Teikoku no habían aparecido. El que más preocupado estaba era el entrenador Kidou, es su colegio al fin y al cabo. Pensé en hablar con los superiores, pero por más que les hablaba no contestaban. Ni que estuviesen de vacaciones...

Por mi parte, estaba muy ilusionada por ver un partido del Raimon en directo. Preferiría jugarlo, pero sé que no soy tan buena como para que me dejasen hacerlo. Demasiado torpe o cómo diría Tsurugi, despistada.

Midori se disculpó conmigo después de hablar con Akane y ahora, las dos estaban sentadas a mi lado. Tenían los pelos de punta y no paraban de animar a todos. Aoi se sentó a mi otro lado, cerca de Sangoku-sempai y Hayami-sempai. Ella no decía nada, aunque estaba segura de que estaba pensando en Arion.

No os creías que mi enfado con Midori se haya disipado, pienso hacer algo. No muy malo, tampoco quiero pasarme. Lo mismo con Akane, me dejó sola a la hora del almuerzo después de todo. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Me tenía que concentrar en el partido.

Kirino vino hace un rato y se disculpó varia veces con el equipo en general, por no avisar y por llegar tarde. El entrenador Endou le dejó sentarse a su lado, le dijo que observase bien las jugadas del rival. Eso me sonaba de algún episodio o quizá era cosa mía.

Si os preguntáis si Akane y yo dimos los mensajes de Kirino, puedo decir que no había sido cómo lo imaginábamos. Akane se quedó en blanco al acercarse a Shindou y no consiguió articular palabra. Al final, ha sido Kirino quién ha tenido que ir a decirle que se encontraba bien.

Yo sí que pensaba ir a decírselo a Kariya, pero en cuanto pronuncié el nombre Kirino se dio media vuelta y fue al campo. Kirino también lo intento, pero fracaso igual que yo. Sospecho que algo grande había pasado entre ellos. Creo que no debería, pero estaba muy emocionada. Detrás de una pelea, viene la reconciliación. ¿Y si se abrazan? ¿O quizá si se besan apasionadamente? ¡Aaaaaah! Mejor no lo pienso, olvidarlo.

"Tierra llamando a Allara, el partido va a empezar ya." Escuché la voz de Aoi.

"¡Ah! Sí, sí. Lo siento, no prestaba atención." Dios mío, de que época era ese chiste.

"¿En qué pensabas?" ¿Mejor mentía no?

"En… en Kirino."

"¿Kirino? ¿Y?" ¿Por qué se me dará tan mal mentir?

"Sí y en Kariya." Definitivamente soy horrible mintiendo.

"No te preguntaba quién más, sino que qué pasaba con Kirino." Aoi por favor para, creo que voy a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede con nosotros?" Kirino se acercó a mí, supongo que al escuchar su nombre.

"No nada. Solo estaba preocupada por su reacción de antes." Kirino se sentó a mi lado.

"No te preocupes, conociéndole me hará alguna broma dentro de poco como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Así es Kariya, solo sabe gastarme bromas y jugarretas." Reí.

"Pero confías en él. Nunca le has dicho que estás arto de él, por más que lo pienses." Kirino sonrió.

"Puede que confíe algo en él, pues me ha ayudado un par de veces." Yo sabía muy bien de lo que me hablaba Kirino, siempre he estado muy atenta a su extraña relación.

"Ya veo."

"RRRRNNGGGIIIIHHNNGG."

El sonido de un altavoz nos dejo a todos con los oídos destrozados y casi al segundo, se empezó a escuchar la voz del comentarista.

"**¡Bienvenidos a este partido entre la academia Teikoku y el Raimon! En este partido se decidirá si los jugadores de la Teikoku son lo bastante fuertes como para seguir jugando al fútbol o si de lo contrario el Raimon consigo vencerlos y desaparecerán para siempre."** ¿Cómo que desaparecer? No sabía de qué iba todo esto pero cada palabra me hacía sentir que esto no pintaba nada bien. No podía dejar de pensar que de alguna forma, los superiores tenían que tener algo que ver con esto. Por eso no contestaban…

"**Por supuesto, al Raimon le pasará lo mismo si pierde. Aún no podemos comprender por qué aceptaron este partido, pero el ambiente está que arde. Veremos si los campeones podrán permanecer en su puesto. Sin más dilación, ¡QUE DÉ COMIENZO EL PARTIDO!"** Genial nos quedaríamos sin fútbol. Puede que esa no sea mi misión original, pero no pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya.

Aunque tampoco me preocupaban mucho, el Raimon es invencible. Su protagonista no puede perder, por lo que tenemos las de ganar.

Y sonó el pitido del comienzo.

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

"**Tsurugi Kyousuke le pasa a Kageyama Hikaru y el Raimon comienza a atacar. Hikaru sube por la banda derecha del campo, pero le roban el balón. Los jugadores de la Teikoku se unen para atacar. Los defensas del Raimon intentan cortar sus pases y no lo consiguen."**

"¿Qué les pasa a estos jugadores?, son demasiado rápidos." Si seguimos así, nos marcarán.

"¡Kariya detenlo!"

"**Shindou Takuto le da órdenes al defensa del Raimon. ¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¡El jugador Kariya Masaki ni siquiera se ha movido!"** ¿Qué hace? Nos van a marchar.

"Gracias por ayudarnos, será mucho más fácil." Le dice el jugador que lleva el balón a Kariya, cuando pasa por su lado. "¡Pingüino emperador, número diez!"

"¡Shinsuke paraló!"

"**¡El jugador chuta con su súper técnica!"**

"¡Protector de la tierra ATLAS!"

"**El portero del Raimon atrapa el balón, pero se le escapa de las manos y… ¡GOL! El primer gol del partido señoras y señores. La academia Teikoku se pone por delante en el marcador con apenas tres minutos de partido."**

No puede ser… no era un tiro tan complicado, Shinsuke debería haberlo parado. Su rapidez es notoria, pero su potencia de tiro no es tan espectacular. No podemos seguir así, el equipo no está nada compenetrado.

"¡Vamos chicos, tan solo es un gol!" Desde el banquillo todos gritaban para motivarnos. "¡Podemos conseguirlo! ¡Shinsuke no pasa nada!"

Sí, sí que pasa. Shinsuke podría haber parado ese tiro y Kariya ni siquiera se ha movido. Tengo que hacer algo.

"Equipo, podemos hacerlo. Pensar solamente en ganar." Tenma intenta animarnos, no obstante, mucho de nuestros jugadores no están tan convencidos como antes, el perder les daba miedo y a mí también. Si estuviese Kirino, posiblemente lo hubiese parado...

Le miré desde el campo y él solo me devolvió la mirada. Sabía que aunque no dijese nada, me estaba animando. Tenía que actuar.

"**Los delanteros vuelven a sacar. Esta vez es Kurama Norihito quién lleva el balón. Parece que los jugadores de la Teikoku no planean moverse, están todos parados en sus posiciones."**

"¿Pero qué? Chicos tened cuidado." No me fió nada de estos tíos.

"¿Me ignoráis? Pues vais a saber de lo que soy capaz." Kurama va a tirar, pero siento que algo anda mal.

"**¡El portero de la Teikoku está invocando! Está decidido a parar el tiro, ¿lo conseguirá?"**

"¡El temor de las galaxias LOKI!"

"¡Kurama espera, no chutes! Pásale a Tsurugi."

"No pienso dejar que me menosprecien por no tener un espíritu guerrero. ¡Mírame bien Shindou!" Kurama… "¡CASCABEL!"

"**El delantero del Raimon chuta con su súper técnica. El portero se prepara para detener el chute."**

"¡Oscuridad eterna!" ¿Está chutando?

"**El portero no ha intentado pararlo, se ha aprovechado de la fuerza del tiro para chutar el balón más fuerte y se dirige a la portería contraria. ¿Lo podrá parar el Raimon?"**

"¡Todos a defender! Utilizar vuestras técnicas rápido." Por favor, que lo paren…

"¡Muralla de Atlantis!"

"**La fuerza del chute consigue destruir la muralla de Atlantis y nadie más de la defensa del Raimon parece poder impedirlo. ¡Esperar! El jugador Gouichi Kurumada va a intentar interceptar le balón."**

"¡A todo vapor!" ¡Vamos Kurumada…

"**No es posible, Kurumada tampoco ha podido parar el balón y se dirige aún con mucho potencia hacia la portería. ¿Será este el segundo gol?"**

"¡Protector de la tierra ATLAS!"

"¡Puedes hacerlo Shinsuke!"

"**¡Y GOOOOOOL! El portero del Raimon no logra detener un solo balón. El Raimon se encuentra ahora en grandes problemas."**

"¿Otro gol?" Hikaru no podía creérselo y Kuramada y los demás no estaban en mejor estado.

"Ni siquiera hemos podido atacar decentemente." Tsurugi se acercaba a mí. "¿Qué hacemos Shindou?"

"Yo ya no soy el capitán, eso deberías preguntárselo a Tenma." Kariya ando hasta mí y me miró enfadado.

"¿Qué dices sempai? No has dejado de dar órdenes desde que empezó el partido y ahora dices que el capitán es Tenma. ¿No estás intentando escapar porque estamos perdiendo?" No puedo aguantarlo más…

"¿No eres tú el que no se ha movido a parar la jugada? ¿Piensas que podemos ganar si no te esfuerzas? ¡Ah!, pero espera, igual no te interesa para nada ganar. Después de todo solo sabes fastidiar." ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Eso no es… lo que pienso en realidad… yo solo…

"¿Shindou-sempai?" El equipo me miraba asustado. Me había pasado y mucho.

"Así es." Saltó Kariya.

"¡No, Kariya yo en realidad no quería decir que…!"

"Todos sabemos que es verdad sempai, solo molesto en este equipo." ¿Kariya? Yo... lo siento…

"¡Chicos volved a vuestros sitios, estáis en mitad de un partió!" Las palabras del entrenador Endou me hicieron volver a la realidad. "Si estáis tan frustrados, solo tenéis que marcar un gol, recordad por qué estáis jugando y sobre todo, ¡pasarlo bien!" Eso es, eso es todo lo que tengo que recordar.

"¡Equipo demos lo mejor que tenemos!¡Vamos a por esa remontada" Tenma gritó convencido, convenciéndonos con sus palabras, igual que siempre.

"¡Sí!" Gritamos todos a la vez.

"**El Raimon parece más animado que antes y los jugadores se mueven más rápido y con mejor compenetración. Si esto sigue así puede que consigan marcar su primer gol."**

"¡Ánimo chicos, podéis hacerlo! ¡Shindou corre más rápido! ¡Tenma sube hasta la delantera! ¡Hikaru no te quedes quieto, baja a defender! ¡Podéis remontar, creer en vosotros mismos! ¡No os desaniméis!" Todo tipo de comentarios y ánimos se oían desde el banquillo, no solo ellos, todos los espectadores gritaban para que no esforzásemos, no podíamos defraudarlos.

"Tsurugi pásame el balón, ¡ahora!"

"**Shindou Takuto, el antiguo capitán del Raimon sube peligrosamente y se acerca a la portería rival. Los jugadores de la Teikoku no logran detenerlo, ¿conseguirá marcar el primer gol del Raimon?"**

"¡El temor de las galaxias LOKI!"

"**El portero vuelve a invocar, pero no es el único."**

"¡Director MAGISTER!¡Armadura!"

"**Shindou se viste con su armadura de espíritu guerrero y... chuta!"**

"¡Oscuridad eterna!"

"**El portero intenta parar el balón, pero este se cuela por la portería de la Teikoku y el Raimon marca su primer gol. ¡Si señores! El Raimon ha conseguido marcar el primer gol. Y así se acaba la primera parte del partido, no puede estar más emocionante."**

Estaba orgulloso de haber marcado ese gol y volví con mis compañeros. Sin embargo, no todos parecían felices. Kirino me sonrió, pero no parecía muy feliz. Kariya ni me miraba y Shinsuke más de lo mismo. Puede que Shinsuke no haya parado los chutes porque estaba pensando en algo grave, no es normal. Si es así, no puedo quedarme callado.

Allara y las demás chicas comenzaron a a repartir las bebidas para que descansásemos un poco y los entrenadores nos explicaron como atacar en el segundo tiempo. Si metíamos dos goles más el partido sería nuestro. Es cierto que el equipo es bueno, pero somos los ganadores, el Raimon. Podremos con todo lo que se nos ponga por delante para quitarnos nuestro fútbol.

Shinsuke estaba hablando con Allara animado y me acerqué aprovechando su buen humor.

"Shinsuke, tenemos que hablar." Él me ignoró completamente y siguió hablando.

"Seguro que si jugases tú Allara, ya habríamos metido los goles que nos hacen falta."

"¿Tú crees?, pero si soy una principiante." Allara se reía con él.

"Sí, pero intimidas a los de clase y te haces respetar."

"Shinsuke de verdad que tenemos que hablar." Volvía a interrumpirle. Allara me miró y me indico con una mano que me fuese. No parecía enfadada, más bien parecía trsite. No entendí muy bien por qué, pero no conseguiría que Shinsuke me escuchase por un tiempo. Los demás estaban concentrados en las explicaciones del entrenador y yo miraba fijamente al otro equipo que parecía haberse reunido para hablar, aunque no conseguí escuchar nada.

**NARRADOR (KARIYA)**

Vaya asco de partido. Además el tonto de Shindou tiene que echarme la bronca, no es justo que diga que solo soy un incordio para el equipo. Incluso yo me esfuerzo, puede que parezca que solo quiero molestar y no es así. Antes he intentado pararlo, pero no me he movido a tiempo. El chute ha sido muy rápido, el tampoco podría haberlo parado. Se hace el chulito, pero no duraría nada como defensa.

Me senté en el banquillo y bebí a morro de mi botella. Al menos, podría refrescarme un poco y concentrarme de nuevo. Estúpido Shindou, no pienso dejar que precisamente él me de órdenes. Ya le vale con tener a su mejor amigo siempre detrás de él...

"Aaaahh…" Suspiré.

"Si tanto te irrita puedes intentar parar el siguiente tiro." Hablando del rey de Roma, Kirino se sentó a mi lado. No lo entiendo, la persona que menos quería ver en este momento. No quería hablar con él, ni ahora ni nunca. No quería estropear más nuestra relación de lo que ya estaba. Si perdía a Kirino completamente, iba a enloquecer. Por lo que era mejor ignorarlo. Sé que mi lógica no es exactamente lo que el nombre indica, pero es lo más fácil para mí. Enfrentarlo significaría aceptar sentimientos que no puedo aceptar.

Giré la cabeza al lado contrario de Kirino.

"Está bien que no quieras hablarme, pero intenta detener el próximo balón. No quiero quedarme sin el fútbol gracias a ti…" Pues vaya ánimos.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunté.

"No…" ¿Iba a regañarme más? "Ten cuidado al parar sus tiros, un buen golpe puede hacer que te rompas algún hueso y no podrás jugar al fútbol en un tiempo. Al principio no lo parecía, pero son bastante potentes. Es increíble que el propio portero haya marcado." ¿En serio no estaba enfadado? ¿No estaba jugando conmigo? ¡¿A dónde ha ido el Kirino que se deprime por todo lo que digo?!

"Si estuvieses ahí seguro que tu no te llevabas ningún golpe…" Susurre.

Yo los pararía todos por ti…

"¿Por qué?" Este chico tiene oídos híper potentes o yo ya no se susurrar.

"Porque te confundirían con una chica e intentarían esquivarte para no hacerse daño." Bromeé como solo yo sabía hacer.

"¡K-A-R-I-Y-A!"

"¡Maldición!" Me levanté rápido del banquillo y corrí. Había conseguido volver a la normalidad con sempai y eso me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado. Tanto que era peligroso.

"¡Ven aquí! ¡Te vas a enterar!" Kirino comenzó a perseguirme y todo el mundo se rió por nuestra escena, creo que hasta a Shindou le saqué una pequeña sonrisa, cosa de la que no me alegraba tanto. Lo bueno es que todos parecían más alegres y no como si estuviesen en un funeral. "¡Ya puedes correr!"

"¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!" Gritaba yo, siguiendo el juego. "¡Una fangirl de pelo rosa quiere estrangularme por meterme con su favorito!" por un momento pensé que me había pasado, pero Kirino se sonrojó y siguió corriendo, ahora algo más mosqueado.

"¡¿Quién es una fangir?l! Kariya tú te lo has buscado." Yo no podía parar de reírme, sentía como si todo lo malo que había sentido hasta ahora hubiese desaparecido, todas mis dudas y problemas. Era curioso saber que solo necesitaba oír su voz para que pasase esto.

"Atrápame si puedes." Me escondí detrás de Tsurugi que me miró con cara de ¿qué coño estás haciendo? Y me reí. "¡Tsurugi ataca!"

A Tsurugi le salió todo el enfado del golpe y se volteó para gritarme.

"¿Cómo que TSURUGI ATACA? No soy tu perrito." Todos se reían tanto como yo, el estomago empezaba a dolerme de verdad.

"Vamos, vamos Tsurugi, aunque no lo admitas eres igual de cariñoso que un perrito cuando quieres. Cuando estás con tu hermano, por ejemplo." Las mejillas de Tsurugi se tiñeron de rojo.

Ahora los dos iban a por mí y cuando consiguieron atraparme el entrenador nos separó.

"Bueno ya basta chicos, este partido es más importante de lo que parece. Tenemos que ir a por todo en esta segunda parte también. ¿Queréis seguir jugando al fútbol no?" Todos sonreímos.

"¡Sí!"

"Entonces, quiero que me dejéis decir algo. Para poder ganar necesito hacer un par de cambios." Todos prestamos atención."Kirino sé que ha sido petición tuya no entrar, pero creo que has visto su modo de moverse y puedes parar los pases del ataque. ¿Podrías salir al campo solo por esta vez?"

Kirino se quedó pensativo un rato y luego miro a Shindou que le asintió con la cabeza. Creo que se sintió mejor y más confiado.

"Por favor, dejarme salir a jugar." Genial, ahora tendría que protegerle de los balones de verdad. Rezaba porque mi cuerpo no acabase muy mal.

"Bien, Kirino entrará por Kurumada en la defensa." Ellos se chocaron las manos y Kurumada le deseó buena suerte a Kirino.

"Por último, Shinsuke te quiero fuera de la portería." ¿Eh?

**NARRADOR (TENMA)**

El entrenador Endou quería sacar a Shinsuke, ¿por qué? Es cierto que no había parado los balones, pero tampoco era culpa suya.

"Entrenador, Shinsuke siempre se esfuerza al máximo para proteger la portería. No creo que sea necesario sacarlo." Dije para intentar defenderlo.

"Tenma tiene razón." Hikaru me siguió, no era el único que notaba el empeño de Shinsuke en el campo.

"Shinsuke tiene su espíritu y también la armadura, no parece una buena estrategia sacarlo del terreno de juego entrenador." Esta vez, Sangoku-sempai.

"En realidad, estoy seguro de que muchos habéis notado que Shinsuke podría haber parado el primer tiro sin problemas. ¿No es así Sangoku?¿Shindou?" No lo estaba diciendo en serio, ¿verdad?

"Es cierto que yo he pensado que Shinsuke tiene la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo." Reconoció Shindou.

"No quiero mentirme a mí mismo Shinsuke, hoy no estás protegiendo la portería como siempre. ¿Estás pensando en algo? Estabas bastante distraído…" Shinsuke agachó la cabeza y luego camino hasta el entrenador.

"Siento mucho haber estado distraído." No, Shinsuke… "Sangoku, ¿te encargarás por mí?"

"Dalo por hecho Shinsuke."

"Por lo tanto Sangoku será el portero. Eso es todo chicos, ahora salir ahí y pasarlo bien." Típico del entrenador.

Me acerqué a Shinsuke antes de que terminase el descanso. Aoi estaba hablando con él y escuché sin querer.

"No te preocupes, es normal que pensases en ello. Pronto podrás demostrárselo y seguro que no habrá ningún problema." Shisnuke asintió.

"Si, ¿pero qué hay de Shindou-sempai?"

"Estoy segura de que todo es un malentendido y a Allara no le gusta Shindou-sempai, ni al revés." Aoi sonrió.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima."

"Shinsuke." Le llamé yo. "Siento mucho que no puedas seguir jugando hoy."

"No importa Tenma, es culpa mía. La próxima vez me esforzaré al máximo. Ya sabes que quiero ser como el entrenador Endou algún día."Me alegro de que Shinsuke se encuentre bien.

¡Qué ganas tengo de salir a jugar!

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

El entrenamiento me había dejado agotada, no se pude ser más severo y mal humorado que mi tutor. Desde luego, solo para conseguir ser más fuerte tener que pasar por todo esto. Al menos el autobús estaba lo suficiente cómodo como para descansar hasta que llegase la segunda parte.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Allara. Un mes se pasa muy despacio sin ella, el solo pensar que ha pasado un mes en nuestro mundo desde que se marchó me da escalofríos. Aquí el tiempo pasa muy despacio, con razón no cambian en cada temporada. ¡Qué mundos más extraños!

Mismo pelo y misma ropa toda la serie, si que ahorran en estilismo estos. Yo quiero vivir aquí, que no soy nada rica.

El entrenador vino a buscarme al autobús.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me toca salir?" él me miró de mala gana.

"Llevas descansando desde hace tres días, no sé cómo aguantas tanto sin hacer nada. ¡Despierta de una vez vaga! No sé por qué te han elegido a ti, pero espero que nos ayudes como es debido. El equipo lleva solo lleva un gol de ventaja, y tú tienes que hacer que el Raimon pierda sí o sí."

"Ya lo sé."

Odiaba tener que aguantar órdenes y más si la persona que las daba era idiota. Qué se le va a hacer, tendré que obedecer por esta vez, solo para poder verla. Solo necesito hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón y pronto, volveremos a casa juntas.

Esta gente solo busca problemas, ¿y a quién se le ocurrió arreglarlo todo con fútbol? No me puedo creer que en este mundo haya gente inteligente.

En fin, tendré que buscar alguna pareja yaoi para cuando vuelva a casa no morirme de aburrimiento…

"Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día." Qué prisas, de verdad.

"Voy, voy."

**Se acabó por hoy, mañana tendréis el final del partido casi seguro. Creo que soy penosa para narrarlos e intento contar otras cosas para que no se note la poca emoción que le pongo T_T**

**¡Tengo que mejorar mucho! :D ¡Ánimo yo!**


	13. El destino en el partido (segunda parte)

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"Vamos, ¡solo chuta!" Me gritaban los superiores.

"No pienso hacerlo."

"¿Te niegas a seguir nuestras ordenes? Sabes lo que pasará si dejas de hacernos caso." Lo sabía, pero no podía mirar atrás. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era ganar. No pensaba dejar que nadie destruyese este fútbol.

"No me importa lo que me digáis, no pienso ayudaros en esto. ¡Yo no soy como vosotros!"

Esas fueron las palabras que destruyeron mi existencia, todo lo que conocía, lo que amaba, se había terminado para mí. Yo misma me convencí de que ya no podría mirar hacia atrás nunca más…

Supongo que para que me entendáis tenemos que volver minutos atrás, cuando aún no sabía nada. Cuando todavía pensaba que ganaríamos sin problemas.

* * *

"Hey, ¡mirar allí!" Todos nos giramos cuando oímos la voz de Shindou. Él estaba concentrado mirando al otro equipo. Su entrenador comenzó a moverse y caminó hasta el autobús, para después entrar.

En ese momento, pensé que sacaría alguna cosa extraña o algún objeto raro de equipamiento. Lo que nunca me imaginé fue que sería otro jugador y mucho menos, ella.

El entrenador bajó del vehículo, se tomo su tiempo en bajar cada escalera. Detrás de él, apareció la silueta de otra persona.

"¿Otro jugador?" Dijo el entrenador Endou notablemente preocupado.

"Puede que sea un nuevo manager…" Akane con su voz entre cortada. Ni ella misma se creía lo que había dicho.

A estas alturas del partido nadie se esperaba que apareciese otro jugador.

"Por su cuerpo diría que es una chica." Saltó Nishiki-sempai como si nada.

"¡¿Se puede saber en qué te fijas?!" Le regaño Midori mientras le pegaba una patada que él esquivo fácilmente.

"Esperar, puede que Nishiki tenga razón." Aoi se acercó un poco más a mí a la vez que decía eso. "¡Es una chica!"

"¿Quéeeeeee?" Todos gritaron. Creo que Nishiki suspiró, no le hicimos caso al pobre.

El entrenador del otro equipo se acercó al entrenador Endou.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Endou Mamoru. Debo decir que pareces tan estúpido en la tele como en directo. Déjame decirte que no os molestéis en ganar, nuestra nueva jugadora os dejará hechos polvo. "Endou le plantó cara.

"Podéis ir diciéndonos donde está el verdadero equipo de la Teikoku. Si no lo decís, solo tenemos que ganaros y no tendréis mas remedio que liberarlos, estén donde estén."

"¡Así se habla entrenador!" Grito Tenma.

"Qué divertido, ir pensando en dejar de jugar para siempre."

"No creáis que vencernos es tan fácil. Da igual que tan buena sea esa jugadora, os aplastaremos para defender nuestro fútbol." Todos me miraron y se rieron.

"Si la nueva esta tan convencida no podemos fallar." Dijo en alto Hamano-sempai.

"Tendremos que esforzarnos." Opinó Kariya.

Nos miramos unos a otros decididos a ganar el partido.

"Parece que te lo estás pasando bien, no pensé que podrías dejar de ser tan tímida. Especialmente tú, que siempre me necesitabas para poder comunicarte con los demás. Has hecho amigos antes de lo que pensaba, Allara." Esa voz…

Volteé mi cuerpo muy despacio. Quería pensar que haber escuchado esa voz era un sueño, que era imposible. No pude creérmelo cuando la vi salir de detrás de aquel entrenador tan estúpido. Era ella, no cabía duda.

"Sofi…" Ella solo me miraba sonreía, su aspecto estaba algo cambiado al del mundo real. Y sin embargo, sabía que era ella. Su pelo corto y morena tirando a rubio y sus ojos verdes. Sus grandes mejillas y su sonrisa despreocupada.

Tragué saliva asustada.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte." Sofi intentaba acercarse a mí y yo por cada paso que daba ella, me movía otro para atrás.

"¿Allara?" Aoi me tocó un hombro y esperó por mi respuesta. "¿Os conocéis?"

Entré en verdadero pánico. Mis manos me sudaban y mis piernas temblaban tanto que estaba por caer al suelo. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿No podía decir la verdad? Me odiarían, seguro…

"S-s-s-si…" Me costó tanto sacar algún sonido de mi boca que creo que todos se asustaron.

"Estás temblando." Tsurugi me sujeto cuando estaba a punto de caer y me sentó en el banquillo.

"¡Allara!" Sofi gritó asustada y corrió hasta mí. Luego, intento agacharse. No pudo hacer más que intentarlo porque Kirino, Akane y Midori se pusieron delante, no dejando que se me acercase. "Dejarme pasar." Dijo ella decidida.

"Está bien chicos, dejarla pasar…" Al verme más relajada los tres se apartaron y sofí acabo agachándose a mi lado por fin.

"Tenemos que volver a casa, no estás bien." Me explico Sofi.

"No puedo hacer eso, además me encuentro perfectamente." Me levanté de mi sitio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sofi estaba decepcionada por mi pregunta, lo noté porque siempre hinchaba sus mejillas cuando lo estaba.

"Recuerda a quién dejaste a cargo en caso de emergencias."

Miré a mis amigos, todos estaban muy confundidos por la situación. Empezaron a hacer preguntas sin parar.

"¿Os conocéis?" Preguntó el entrenador Endou.

"¿Sabes que les ha pasado a los verdaderos jugadores?" Esta vez el entrenador Kidou.

"¿Seguro que estás bien Allara?" Shinsuke me agarró la mano derecha a la vez que intentaba que le respondiese.

"Si, yo solo…"

"¡Ya basta!" Sofi chilló para que todos dejasen de hablar a la vez, sé que es una de las cosas que más le molestan. Desde que era una renacuaja, eso y que nos dejemos las luces encendidas por casa.

"Sí, nos conocemos. Es mi mejor amiga y no pienso dejar que os entrometáis en nuestra conversación, es importante. No tengo ni idea de que jugadores hablas, acabo de llegar al equipo y…"

Ahora la interrumpieron a ella.

"¿Mejor amiga? ¿Y por qué está Allara tan asustada de verte?" Sofi miró a Kurumada con mala cara, que era quién lo había dicho.

"No está asustada, está emocionada." Todos se cayeron al estilo anime y ella se volvió para volver a hablar conmigo.

"No sabes todos los animes que me he perdido por tu culpa. Llevo ya como dos semanas aquí y seguro que habrán sacado un nuevo capítulo de esa serie yaoi que acaba de salir. Sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo cuando me pierdo a mi querido Izumi. Además, te equivocabas, en esta ciudad no hay nadie igual de mono que él." Me quedé de piedra. ¿De verdad Sofi había dicho todo eso? ¿Delante de todos? Tierra trágame, no puedo volver a mirarlos a la cara. Matarme ahora mismo.

"¿Yaoi?" La cara del entrenador Kidou se volvió un tomate hirviendo.

"¿Qué es eso entrenador?" Hikaru y Tenma preguntaban curiosos.

"Yo tampoco sé lo que és." Dijeron Shindou y Amagi-sempai a la vez.

"Menos mal que son tan inocentes." Suspiré aliviada, no duró mucho para mi desgracia.

"Yo si se lo que es." Fue Akane quien pronunció esas palabras. A sofí le salieron lucecitas de los ojos.

"¿En serio? Por fin alguien que entiende lo hermoso que es el amor entre…" Y les tapé a las dos la boca con mis manos. No podía dejar que esto fuese a más.

"Sofi, vuelva conmigo. No está aquí para andar charlando." Ese hombre no me caía nada bien, aunque esta vez me había salvado.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy aquí para destruir al Raimon." ¿Eh? ¿Qué acababa de decir?

"¿Destruir… al Raimon? ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¡Responde Sofi!" Todos se fijaron en la forma tan desesperada en la que hablaba. "Tú nunca harías eso…"

"Lo siento Allara. Esto lo hago por tu bien."

"¿Por mi bien?"

Sofi se giró.

"Si ganamos este partido tendrás que volver conmigo y además, no pienso perder."

Se marchó dejándome con cara de tonta. Deseaba estar soñando, despertarme en un nuevo día. ¿Sofi aquí? Y quiere destruir al Raimon, no tiene sentido. Parece la Sofi de siempre, pero esos superiores idiotas han tenido que hacerla algo.

Ni siquiera me avisaron que estaría aquí.

* * *

"**El segundo tiempo está a punto de empezar, jugadores de los dos equipos vayan saliendo al campo. ¿Quién ganará este partido? Será la Teikoku que lleva la delantera por un gol o será un renovado Raimon?"**

Me alejé un poco del banquillo e intente contactar de nuevo con los superiores, ya no podía más.

"¡CONTESTAR DE UNA VEZ!"

"Deje de gritar. No es muy agradable oír gritos en la oreja." Por fin…

"¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisasteis de que enviaríais a Sofi? Lleva dos semanas aquí, dos semanas. Insisto, dos semanas, ¿Cómo habéis podido no hablarme en todo el día? No sabéis lo preocupada que estaba. ¿Y si llega a pasar algo grave?" Me quedé sin aire y no tuve otra opción que parar de echarles la bronca a los superiores. No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo.

"Porque no nos creerías. Tu mejor amiga vio el estado en el que está tu verdadero cuerpo e insistió en ir personalmente a hablar contigo. Antes de poder enviarla donde ti, tuvimos que hacer que superase un entrenamiento especial. Tu amiga se ha jugado la vida para hacerte comprender que tienes que volver a casa."

"¿Volver a casa?" Y el estado de mi cuerpo, ¿cuál sería? ¿Tan mal estaba? Yo me encontraba bien, tenía que ser mentira.

"El tiempo fluye de diferente manera en ese mundo, morirás antes de que pase un solo año. Tienes que volver ahora mismo."

"¡NO! ¿Y la misión? Si no lo consigo todo habrá sido en vano."

"¿ES QUE AÚN NO VES QUÉ ES IMPOSIBLE? SON IRREALES ALLARA, IRREALES, IMAGINARIOS, CREADOS POR UN SER SUPERIOR. SABES QUE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO TU DEBER NO ERA ESE, ERA OBSERVAR ESE MUNDO PARA QUE PODAMOS VIVIR EN ÉL EN UN FUTURO, APODERARNOS DE ÉL. AHORA SABEMOS QUE AÚN ES IMPOSIBLE, TENDREMOS QUE INTENTARLO EN OTRO MUNDO, OTROS PERSONAJES, OTRAS PERSONAS...¡LA MISIÓN HA FALLADO! "¡No!, ¡no!, no, no, ¡NOOOOO! Se equivocan, no es verdad. Ellos están vivos, ahora están luchando por lo que más quieren. Están dando lo mejor de sí mismos, son humanos. Es totalmente posible crear lazos con ellos, yo misma lo he hecho. No podéis confundirme.

"NO LOGRAREÍS QUE ME OLVIDE DE LA VERDAD, NO IMPORTA CUÁL ERA VUESTRO OBJETIVO, EL MIO SE HA CUMPLIDO, HE PODIDO FORJAR LAZOS CON ESTAS PERSONAS. NO DEJARÉ QUE DIGAÍS QUE ESTO ES MENTIRA."

"DEJA DE PENSAR SOLO EN TI MISMA ALLARA. NO NOS DIGAS QUE EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE HAS PASADO CON ELLOS HAS CONSEGUIDO CREAR ESOS LAZOS, ES IMPOSIBLE INCLUSO PARA UN HUMANO. DEJATE DE TONTERIAS. ¡TUS IDEALES SON FALSOS!"

Me derrumbé por dentro, estaba pasando otra vez. Mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos… Desde que era pequeña todo el mundo me decía lo mismo. Irreales, no viven, no sienten, no existen… No podía creerme algo tan absurdo, nunca lo hice. Lloraba todas las noches, pensando que algún día los conocería. A mis héroes, los únicos que conseguían que mi vida fuese más feliz, que el tiempo se pasase volando, que la vida tuviese más significados. Y sin embargo, todos me decían lo mismo.

Ver esos dibujitos solo te perjudica, adiós estudios, adiós vista, adiós socializarse, adiós vida. Y para mí era todo lo contrario, ellos hacían que me esforzase en estudiar, que luchase en ser mejor persona y encontrar nuevos amigos, amigos de verdad.

Toda mi vida aguantando gente estúpida, idiotas que nunca me dejaron en paz.

Cuando llegué aquí pensé que todo habría acabado, que podría mostrarles un mundo nuevo, mi mundo. Me equivoqué, me equivoqué una vez más…

Este mundo, estas personas, nunca podrán entenderlas, nunca podrán descubrir lo maravilloso que es poder conocerlos.

Pero yo era diferente, yo lo había conseguido y por nada del mundo pensaba dejarlo ir. Ya no me importaba nada más, mi vida allí nunca fue gran cosa. Aquí soy diferente, soy especial, puedo empezar de cero. Aquí me siento viva por primera vez…

"El partido." Miré el marcador, tres a uno. ¿Cuando les habían metido gol?

"¿Qué te parece Allara? Solo son unos debiluchos, estos chicos no tienen nada que hacer. Podremos volver juntas, ¿no te alegras?"

No me molesté en contestarla. Me apresuré en llegar hasta el entrenador Endou, pasando por delante de las chicas y de Hayami-sempai y Shinsuke. Estaba tan concentrado en el partido que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

"Déjeme jugar, ¡por favor!" Al oírme Sofi se giró y perdió el balón.

"¿Estás segura?" El entrenador Kidou dudó.

"Solo yo puedo detenerla, solo yo puedo hacer que entre en razón. ¡Por favor!"

"Entendido, entras ahora mismo." Convencí al entrenador Endou.

"Gracias."

Amagi-sempai me dio su puesto como defensa y me apresuré en ponerme mi camiseta.

"**¡El Raimon hace un cambio que nadie esperaba! Allara, la nueva jugadora del Raimon entrá en el campo por Amagi Daichi. Jugará de defensa, pero no sabremos qué tipo de técnicas nos mostrará. ¡Será su primer partido, veamos que puede enseñarnos!" **Genial, ahora estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

* * *

"**La nueva jugadora de la Teikoku se lanza de nuevo al ataque, parece que ningún jugador del Raimon consigue pararla. Es increíble cómo controla el balón sin necesidad de pasárselo a ningún compañero."**

"¿Te crees que vas a pasar? Kariya vamos los dos juntos." Le dijo Kirino a Kariya.

"**Parece que los defensas del Raimon Kariya Masaki y Kirino Ranmaru piensan quitarle el balón. ¿Lo conseguirán?"**

"¡LA NIEBLA!"

"¡RED DE CAZA!"

"Os lo tenéis muy creído, yo no puedo permitirme perder este partido. Tengo que ganar por Allara. ¡Aaaaaghhhhh! ¡Dios felino de la riqueza FUNTEK!"

"**¡Madre mía! Resulta que Sofi era una invocadora, ha aparecido un gran gato negro. Más que de la riqueza, diría que es la mala suerte del Raimon!"**

"¡Lo pararé!" grito Kariya.

Fue inútil, logró sobrepasar la defensa de Kirino y Kariya. Solo quedaba yo para ayudar a Sangoku-sempai.

"¡Bien, ahora verás el poder de mis ideales!"

"¡¿Por fin te ánimas eh Allara?! Pero es muy tarde… ¡MONEDA OSCURA!"

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" Sin darme cuenta mi mente empezó a procesar datos que nunca habían existido y me encontraba formando mi primera súper técnica. Con que así es como se crean, por el sentimiento…

"¡Allá voy!" Dibuje con mis manos una estrella de Pitágoras en el aire y por donde pasaban mis manos aparecían las líneas de la estrella. Esas líneas estaban hechas de fuego y me daban calor o más tirando a calidez... "¡ESCUDO ESTELAR!"

Conseguí parar a duras penas el tiro de Sofi y le pasé el balón a Tsurugi que estaba muy cerca de la portería.

"**¡Señoras y señores lo ha parado, Allara ha conseguido despejar el chut de Sofi y el balón lo lleva ahora el delantero estrella del Raimon. Es una oportunidad única."**

"¡Puedes hacerlo tsurugi!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡mierda, pararlo!" Gritó Sofi a mi lado.

"No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, ¡CABALLERO LANCELOT!"

"¡Tira!" Gritó el entrenador Endou.

"¡ESTOCADA DE LANCELOT!" El portero no consiguió pararlo, eso era…

**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOL! ¡HA MARCADO! El Raimon recupera un gol, es posible que aún lo logren."  
**

"¡Buen pase Allara! ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Bien hecho Tsurugi! ¡Tenemos que conseguirlo, contigo podemos! ¡Nos has dado nuevas fuerzas! ¡A por todas chicos!" Todo tipo de comentarios salían del equipo. Estaba feliz, lo había conseguido, acababa de defender su fútbol. Me sentía... libre.

"¡Hasta aquí has llegado!" ¿La voz de los superiores?

"Allara escuchame, no les ayudes, tienen que perder este partido. Si ganáis seguirás aquí y si sigues así, tu cuerpo puede colapsar."

"Deja de decir mentiras, solo estás aliada con los equivocados. Pero pienso hacer que entres en razón. AL MENOS A TI, PIENSO SALVARTE SOFI. PORQUE TU ERES LA ÚNICA QUE SIEMPRE ME HA ENTENDIDO, POR ESO TE HARÉ VER LO MISMO QUE VEO EN ESTE MOMENTO. CREE EN MÍ."

"Pero, Allara…"

"**El Raimon lucha con nuevas fuerzas y Gol… ¡nada más empezar el juego Shindou Takuto a marcado gol con su espíritu guerrero MAGISTER! Esto nos lleva a un empate."**

"¿Puedes notarlo Sofi? Los sentimeintos que hay en este balón, las fuerzas de todos, la manera de ver el mundo. El sentimiento de proteger su fútbol, este es el verdadero fútbol de Raimon. El Raimon que tanto adoramos, ¿no es así?"

"¿El Raimon que tanto adoran? Es que esas dos ya…" Oí al entrenador hablar a lo lejos.

"Podemos hacerlo juntas Sofi, lucha conmigo."

"¡No! Tu cuerpo está…"

"Da lo mismo, tu y yo pensaremos en algo juntas. Lo pensaremos todos juntos." La cara de Sofi cambió y acto seguido, asintió.

"Sí… ¡no pienso obedecer órdenes de nadie! Porque yo también adoro el fútbol del Raimon." Lo comprendió. "Toma el balón Allara, ¡marca gol!" Asentí y corrí a por el pase de Sofi, corrí lo máximo que había corrido en toda mi vida, pero cuando toque el balón, perdí el control de mi cuerpo.

Este se empezó a mover de vuelta a mi campo y se paró en seco sin avisar.

"Vamos, ¡solo chuta!" Me gritaban los superiores. Me estaban controlando, serán...

"No pienso hacerlo."

"¿Te niegas a seguir nuestras ordenes? Sabes lo que pasará si dejas de hacernos caso." Lo sabía, pero no podía mirar atrás. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era ganar. No pensaba dejar que nadie destruyese este fútbol.

"No me importa lo que me digáis, no pienso ayudaros en esto. ¡Yo no soy como vosotros!"

Y logré conseguir el control de mi cuerpo y darme la vuelta.

"¡MENSAJERA DE LOS CIELOS STARLIGHT!" ¿Mi propio espíritu guerrero?

"¡STARLIGHT SHINY!" Chuté con todas mis fuerzas, tenía que ser gol. Porque ese era el chut que llevaba mis ideales, el chut de mi existencia.

"**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡SI SEÑOR! ¡EL RAIMON MARCÁ EL ÚLTIMO GOL Y ESOS SON LOS TRES PITIDOS DEL FINAL DEL PARTIDO, EL RAIMON HA GANADO!"**

No escuché más, solo sabía que habíamos ganado y eso era suficiente. Algo en mí se despertó, no sé si fue de la emoción, pero busqué a Tsurugi inconscientemente entre todas las personas y cuando di con él corrí como si la vida me fuese en ello. Mi cuerpo se movía solo y solo podía pensar en que quería verle.

"¡Tsurugi!" Le grité al llegar a él. Se giró para verme y me aproveché de su descuido para abalanzarme sobre él.

Le abracé, sin darme cuenta, pero pensando en que era lo único que quería en ese momento.

Le abracé muy fuerte y apreté el agarre al máximo. "¡Eres increíble, hemos ganado gracias a ti!" Le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tsurugi enrojeció y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme como nunca. Me aparté de él de un salto, mi corazón iba a mil.

"Lo… L-lo siento." No le miré. Por suerte la gente estaba concentrada en que habíamos ganado y no le dieron mucha importancia.

"Hemos ganado gracias a ti, no a mí." Le miré con disimulo y me di cuenta de que me sonría. Lo había conseguido, algo que siempre quise, ver a Tsurugi sonreírme. "Gracias por proteger nuestro fútbol." No tenía voz para responderle, mi vergüenza se la había llevado por completo…

**¡Sí!**

**Me ha costado darle un final ha este partido. Ha sido duro no os creáis, se me ha ido la luz dos veces y de vuelta a escribir U_U Menos mal que adoro hacerlo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? :D**


	14. Volviendo a la normalidad

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Después de aquel partido, las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco. Los entrenadores Endou y Kidou se juntaron con el antiguo jugador Goenji Shuuya. Gracias a las investigaciones de este, descubrieron que la academia Teikoku no tuvo nada que ver con el reto del partió. Es cierto, que ganaron al equipo y les amenazaron con cerrar el colegio, pero eso fue todo. Al parecer, se encontraban a salvo, cosa que calmo mucho al entrenador Kidou.

También nos enteramos de que los jugadores de este equipo en el que jugó Sofi, solo fueron personas reclutadas por distintos colegios de Japón a los que prometieron diferentes cosas con la condición de que aplastasen al Raimon. Fueron llevados a sus respectivos institutos y gracias al poder que le quedaba a Goenji tras el sector quinto, consiguieron cumplir los deseos de la mayoría.

Por parte de Sofi, se trasladó a los apartamentos de Aki junto conmigo. En este momento, vive en mi habitación, pero ya estamos montando su cuarto con ayuda de Tenma y los demás residentes. Y sí, su cuarto no era rosa. Yo era la única que tendría que vivir con eso.

Reconoció su error y me explicó con exactitud todo lo sucedido hasta que nos encontramos. En este mundo, la obligaron a entrenar sin descanso para poder activar su poder y que sacase un espíritu guerrero. Me contó que los entrenamientos fueron tan duros como para no dejarla comer en días y dormía pocas horas. Me alegra saber que lo hizo por mí, pero no pude resistir el echarle la bronca por haber aceptado algo así.

La persona a la que llamaba jefe es al parecer alguien de nuestro mundo y eso fue lo que más me sorprendió. Amigo de los superiores seguro, pero no podía ir a hablar con él por las buenas. Lo más seguro sería que me capturasen o me obligasen a volver.

Cuando me terminó de contar todo, les dimos la información a los entrenadores para que se encargasen de localizar la empresa y destruirla, sin hablar claro está, de nada relacionado con nuestro mundo. El entrenador Endou me dijo que investigaría sobre ello.

* * *

Los entrenamientos en el club volvieron a la normalidad y nos divertíamos jugando al fútbol con Tenma y los demás. Retomamos las actividades normales y salíamos a cenar algo de vez en cuando al restaurante de Tobitaka Seiya. No os podéis imaginar lo buenos que estaban esos fideos.

Las relaciones entre los jugadores se calmaron bastante y todos se hablaban más o menos con normalidad, exceptuando pequeñas peleas normales en el grupo.

Fuimos a aquella salida el lunes y resultó ser una visita a un museo bastante aburrido. Shinsuke y yo, nos colamos en un par de sitios y nos pillaron. ¿Consecuencia? Estuvimos castigados lo que quedó de la visita y todos se rieron de nosotros.

Aproveché para charlar con Shinsuke y reírnos un rato de las esculturas y pinturas del lugar, comparándolas con series de acción o personas conocidas. A la hora de comer, Aoi se nos acercó con su almuerzo mientras la profesora fue al baño y comimos todo lo que pudimos sin que se diese cuenta. Estuve castigada por primera vez en mi vida y me pareció divertido, que alguien me dé un tiro.

Mis visitas al hospital se hicieron más frecuentes. Pasaba a ver cómo se encontraba Yuuichi-sempai el hermano de Tsurugi y acabábamos teniendo alguna conversación en relación con su hermano pequeño. Intentaba no aparecer los mismos días en los que iba Kyousuke, Yuuichi-sempai era muy buena persona, aunque siempre acababa con alguna broma que me dejaba colorada y no podía dejar que me lo hiciese delante de él. No volvimos a hablar mucho de mi situación, le conté todo con detalle y él me hizo varias preguntas, pero no me preguntaba cosas sobre el mundo real. Creo que no le agrada la idea de ser un personaje de ficción y entiendo sus razones. Me gustaba más que me tratase cómo una más en este mundo, las cosas se hacían más divertidas y lmenos tristes.

Mi relación con Tsurugi no avanzó en lo más mínimo. No hablábamos mucho en clase y los entrenamientos terminaban antes de poder mantener cualquier conversación con algo de sentido. Lo máximo que nos decíamos a veces, era hola y adiós. Sentía que en vez de avanzar, dábamos pasos hacia atrás.

Y a lo tonto, ya habían pasado otras dos semanas. Os mentiría si no os dijese que no estaba asustada, sabía que las consecuencias a mis acciones aún no habían llegado y eso me daba más miedo todavía. Sofi notaba ese miedo y cada día intentaba tranquilizarme, me decía que juntas encontraríamos unas solución, mis propias palabras.

El mundo real es temible, lleno de gente mala. No son parecidos a los villanos de los videojuegos o cuentos, que mueren o se hacen tus amigos. Esas personas pueden llegar a destrozarte y matarte y más cuando sabes perfectamente que tú no eres un héroe o un protagonista de cualquier historia. Solo soy una adolescente que se ha dejado llevar por lo que siente y estaba segura de que los problemas que eso traería consigo serían grandes y mayormente dolorosos. Podía tener todo el valor del mundo y no dejaría de tener miedo. Porque en este mismo momento, solo soy una marioneta, un juguete con el que pueden experimentar. Solo pulsando un botón, pueden acabar conmigo y con Sofi o peor, con todo este mundo que ahora veo ante mis ojos, el mundo en el que he decidido vivir.

* * *

**NARRADOR (DESCONOCIDO)**

Fallaron. El partido, no pudimos ganarlo, mis agentes perdieron y lo peor fue que perdimos a Sofi. El odio se acumulaba dentro de mí. Quería destruirlos, a Endou y a todos los que se interpusiesen en nuestro camino. Este mundo no merece todo lo que tiene, no hay guerras serias y no hay preocupaciones. Todos viven cómo si la vida fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo y se equivocan.

Si nosotros conseguimos venir a este mundo, si conseguimos que sea una vía de escape del mundo real, podremos empezar de cero. No solo en este mundo, si no en infinitos mundos. Tendremos el poder de empezar de cero infinitas veces, seremos dioses de los nuevos mundos que nosotros creemos. Para conseguirlo solo tenemos que borrar a Endou de la historia y en otros mundos a otros personajes. El único problema, el obstáculo, son ellas.

Para borrar a una persona, necesitamos que nuestros agentes lo hagan. Para mi es imposible, en el momento en el que viaje aquí, la tecnología no estaba tan avanzada como para añadir eso en mis datos. Desgraciadamente, las necesitamos y las necesitamos con vida.

Solo hay que lograr convencerlas de que este no es su mundo, no es su hogar. Hay que meterles en la cabeza que viviendo aquí no serán felices y yo sé exactamente cómo hacerlo.

"¡Todo lo que existe aquí es falso! Voy a hacer que lo entendáis de una vez por todas." Di un fuerte golpe en la superiores no estaban de mejor humor que yo. Que Allara se hubiese revelado de esa forma no estaba en sus planes y estaban muy inquietos.

"Seguiremos en contacto con usted. Eres nuestra última esperanza, espero que sepa lo que hace, Agente 03."

"Perdí ese nombre hace mucho tiempo, podéis llamarme… ¡Emperador de mundos!"

"Si así lo desea..."

Solo observa Endou, observa la forma en la que destruyo todo lo que te importa.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

Un día sin entrenar era de lo más relajante. ¿Pensabais que diría aburrido? Puede que antes lo hubiese dicho, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, descansar me hace bien. Aprovecho para escabullirme hasta el salón de música, que era donde me encontraba.

Venía muy poco por aquí, pero el piano de esta aula está muy bien cuidado y cuando podía, me acercaba a tocar algo. La música era mi segunda afición, siempre me había encantado oír las notas bailar entre melodías.

Hoy no era una excepción, busqué una partitura fácil entre las que había en un fichero cercano al piano y me dispuse a tocar, pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Pasa." La puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado, lentamente. Pensaba que me iba a dar algo de tanta tensión. Entonces, vi una falda y al subir la mirada me encontré con Akane. ¿Qué querría?

"¿Querías algo?" Pregunté intentando ser amable.

"Esto, bueno…" Siempre tartamudeaba cuando hablaba conmigo, pero era la primera vez que ella venía a hablar conmigo, así que estaba intrigado. Movía sus manos y me fije que llevaba un sobre con ella. Era pequeño, del tamaño de una carta. No estaba bien cerrado y ya estaba algo arrugado por sus manos.

"¿Es para mí?" Me levanté de la silla del piano.

"Sí…" Estiró sus manos y me entregó la carta con sumo cuidado. La tomé con delicadeza y la miré dándole un par de vueltas, no tenía nada escrito.

"S-son fotos… fotos del entrenamiento y el último partido. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlas." Dijo todo eso mirando sus manos, que no podía parar de mover.

"Gracias, pero no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias. Siempre estás haciéndonos fotos y nunca te lo hemos agradecido."

"No es ninguna molestia, lo paso bien haciéndolas." Sonrió y me miró. Esa sonrisa me pareció muy dulce, pero pensé que me había vuelto loco y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

"Últimamente…" Comenzó ella de nuevo. "Has tenido problemas con Kirino y los demás..." No hacía falta que me lo recordase. Te vi muy preocupado y yo solo te ignoré al igual que ellos, lo siento mucho."

"No te disculpes, me di cuenta de ello, pero no le di mucha importancia." Me pareció que se decepciono ante mi respuesta. "Es decir, casi todos lo hacían. Pensé que realmente habría hecho algo mal."

"No fue culpa tuya, solo malentendimos algunas cosas…"

"¿Malentendisteis?" Ella se puso nerviosa.

"No es anda, son solo tonterías. Al final, solo fue culpa nuestra, por eso quería disculparme."

"Entiendo. Me alegra que hayas venido." Me habría gustado oír los motivos, pero no quería echarle leña al fuego.

"Shin-sama…" Otra vez ese nombre, siempre me llamaba así. Nunca me había dicho Shindou o solo sempai. Akane siempre uso el sama para referirse a mí. Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad…

"¿Por qué sama?"

"¡¿Eeeh?! P-pues porque… Shin-sama es… increíble. Siempre sabe manejar la situación y actuar dependiendo de ella. Puede hacer que los corazones de todos se unan y luchen por una misma cosa. Además, cuando utiliza el virtuoso, siento que podría dejarme llevar sin temer a nada…"

No entendía por qué, pero sentí más calor de lo normal por todo mi cuerpo. Sus palabras consiguieron avergonzarme. ¿De verdad me veía como alguien tan increíble? Yo no soy una persona tan asombrosa como la que ella describía. No creía merecer todo esos halagos por su parte. intenté pensar en algo para cambiar el tema.

"¿Quieres oírme tocar el piano? Tengo ganas de probarla." Le dije señalando la partitura que había colocado en el piano.

"S-s-sí…" Me di cuenta de que yo no había sido el único en coger calor después de esa confesión. Las mejillas de Akane estaban completamente rojas y su tartamudez había aumentado.

Ella se sentó en una silla que colocó cerca de mí y se quedo esperando. Yo comencé a tocar la partitura con más cuidado de lo normal, no quería cometer ningún fallo. Tener un espectador era diferente a tocar solo en una habitación vacía.

* * *

Tras terminar de tocarla completamente y sin cometer ni un solo fallo, quité las manos de las teclas y las puse sobre mis piernas.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" Me esperaba encontrar con una Akane sonriéndome, pero no fue así. Me la encontré dormida y soplando por cada vez que cogía aire por la boca. Se había quedado dormida en aquella silla mientras escuchaba la melodía. Sinceramente, no sabía si tomarlo como un nuevo halago o decepcionarme.

De todas formas, se veía muy linda cuando dormía y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola.

Al darme cuenta de mi actitud moví la cabeza y me levanté de mi puesto. Por un momento había pensando en… como sería el tocar sus labios...

Tratando de volver a la normalidad, mis ojos se encontraron con el sobre que ella me había entregado antes. Lo cogí y abrí con curiosidad, me preguntaba que tipo de fotos serían y no pude evitar sorprenderme al verlas.

En todas y cada una de las fotos aparecía yo y todas estaban tomadas con mucho cuidado. Parecían hechas por un profesional. En algunas aparecía con Kirino, sonriendo y en otras yo solo. Mirando al cielo o luchando por la victoria en el partido. En cada foto se podía notar perfectamente la situación y los sentimientos de las personas. Parecían recuerdos en mi cabeza, pero parados en stop, como si alguien los hubiese detenido con un mando a distancia.

Recordé sus palabras.

"_Últimamente…has tenido problemas con Kirino y los demás." _

"_Te vi muy preocupado…"_

Con que se trataba de eso…

Ella ha querido animarme con estas fotos, por eso salgo en tantas con Kirino. Se dio cuenta de mis preocupaciones y sentimientos más profundos y los recolecto para mí. Era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Eres bastante más increíble que yo, Akane-chan." Susurré.

Me acerqué a ella, sin darme cuenta de mis acciones. Bajé mi cabeza hasta su frente y la besé dulcemente. Me tomé mi tiempo en separarme de ella.

"Gracias."

**Siento mucho que sea tan cortito, pero hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y ayer dije adiós al ordenador por un día. Tendré que comprarme uno nuevo…**

**Son mis problemas, así que os dejo ;) **

**¡Mañana tendréis la continuación!**


	15. Cuesta reconocer

**NARRADOR (KIRINO)**

Las tardes sin entrenar se hacían muy largas, sobre todo cuando Shindou desaparecía y se encerraba en el salón de música. Su afán por tocar el piano nació hace ya unos años y seguía conservando ese gusto por hacerlo hasta el día de hoy.

Acababa muchas veces atrapado entre las paredes de su cuarto escuchando las melodías que el tocaba e incluso componía alguna vez. No eran malas, pero varias veces había pensado en escabullirme o animarle a salir de casa para tomar algo de aire fresco. A causa de su familia, Shindou siempre estuvo encerrado en casa durante días, le obligaban a estudiar o a perfeccionar sus habilidades en todo lo que hacía en el día a día. Da igual cuanto intente alejarlo de su área de confort, nunca conseguía que se interesase en algo que no fuese el fútbol o la música.

Después de terminar de ordenar mis cosas en mi pupitre, me dispuse a caminar a la sala de música. Solo tenía una idea en mente, acompañar a Shindou en su día libre. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho más que hacer.

Al girar en el pasillo, vi en la distancia a Akane que se disponía a entrar a mi destino, la sala de música. Tardó en dar un paso para entrar y me acerqué en silencio a la puerta. Supuse que tendría algo que hablar con Shindou, así que decidí esperar a que terminase sin interrumpirles.

Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que Akane intentaba acercarse a mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, había conseguido articular palabra. Era un gran progreso, del que puede que Shindou no se diese cuenta. Yo ya sabía desde hacía un tiempo que la gerente y fotógrafa del club se sentía atraída por Shindou, su últimas reacciones me lo confirmaron. Se sorprendió tras escuchar que a Shindou le gustaba Allara y en el partido no logró hablar con él para transmitirle mi mensaje, más claro, agua. Y lo que también sabía es que Shindou no se había dado cuenta, él era bastante distraído con estas cosas.

Y mira que no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de las veces que tartamudeaba la chica o las fotos que le sacaba solo a él en secreto, supuestamente. Todos nos figurábamos que era así y tras unas cuantas bromas en los vestuarios, Shindou seguía sin pillarlo. Terminamos dándonos por vencidos.

"¿Otra vez espiando? Empiezo a pensar que estás obsesionado con Shindou-sempai." La persona que me sacó de mis pensamientos era, por supuesto, Kariya Masaki.

"Y yo empiezo a pensar que me sigues a todos los lados." Puede que hubiese acertado, porque Kariya se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

"Digamos que siempre acabo encontrándome contigo haya donde voy…" Dijo muy bajo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del pasillo. No tomé en cuenta lo que dijo y seguí esperando a que Shindou acabase su conversación en completo silencio.

Al ver que no decía nada, Kariya empezó a impacientarse.

"¿De verdad vas a esperar aquí hasta que terminen de hablar?" ¿Y por qué no? No veía nada raro en hacerlo. Podía haber entrado mucho antes, pero no quería poner nerviosa a Akane.

"Era mi intención."

Kariya no dijo nada. Se limitó a apoyar su pequeña espalda en la pared, justo a mi lado. No me molestaba su compañía, al contrario, era agradable, pero no podía dejar de pensar que en algún momento me haría alguna broma de las suyas.

"¿Qué va a ser hoy?" Pregunté rindiéndome ante él.

"¿De qué hablas?" Kariya parecía realmente confundido.

"De la broma de hoy, todavía no has hecho nada." Ahora que lo pienso, no es solo hoy. Desde que tuvimos aquella discusión, Kariya no había intentado nada contra mí. ¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba?

"No voy a continuar haciéndolas, me cansé…" Definitivamente era mentira, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Las discusiones con Kariya acababan siendo eternas y me dejaban siempre con mal sabor de boca.

Cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la pared. Intentaba no dormirme, pero la música que provenía del piano no me ayudaba mucho. Útilmente me sentía muy cansado. Los días sin pegar ojo me estaban pasando factura.

Entonces, sentí como Kariya tocaba mi pelo y comenzaba a jugar con él. Me sorprendió con que delicadeza lo pasaba entre sus dedos y lo movía de un lado para otro. ¿Desde cuando se interesaba ese chico en mi cabello? Constantemente me recordaba que me hacía parecer una mujer...

Abrí los ojos ruborizado y le miré de reojo.

Para mi sorpresa, él ya me estaba mirando. En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, evadió los míos llevando rápidamente la mirada a sus pies. Noté que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y miraba a todas partes, intentado ocultar su mirada de mí. ¿Me estuvo mirando todo este tiempo? No sabía como tomarme eso...pero por suerte la música cesó.

Saqué de mi cabeza esos pensamientos intentando tranquilizarme, porque tenía que admitir que había sido una reacción muy tierna por su parte.

* * *

Llevé mi mano derecha a la puerta, todavía con la reacción de Kariya en mente y la abrí con cuidado. Cuando pude ver lo que estaba pasando me olvidé de todo lo anterior. No esperaba para nada encontrarme con la situación con la que me encontré.

Tragué saliva y parpadeé un par de veces sin entender bien lo que pasaba. ¿Shindou estaba dando un… beso? ¡¿Estaba dándole un beso a… a… A-akane?!

Shindou había besado a una chica, nunca lo habría imaginado. Pues bien, Shindou era una persona callada y ocultaba muchas de sus dudas e inquietudes. No obstante, conmigo era totalmente diferente, me extrañaba que nunca me hubiese hablado de que le gustaba alguien. Me consideraba su mejor amigo porque siempre podíamos contar el uno con el otro, hasta tan extremo que había personas que decían que éramos pareja y otra vez ese estúpido sentimiento... ¿Por qué?

Por mucho que dé un paso, Shindou salta lejos y lo vuelvo a perder de vista. Con el fútbol, con los estudios, con los nuevos miembros e incluso ahora, con el amor también. Todo lo que Shindou obtenía, lo conseguía antes que yo. Pensaba que en esto sería diferente, que la personalidad de Shindou me beneficiaría para ser yo el que diese el primer paso en algo. Ese sentimiento me estaba dejando asustado, ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo celos de mi propio amigo y no alegrarme por él?

Kariya al ver que no me movía, se situó a mi lado para ver qué era lo que pasaba. El tampoco dijo nada y se quedó mirando la escena en silencio.

"¿Shindou?" Mis palabras no sonaron firmes. El sonido se iba al terminar la pregunta y pronto me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban algo húmedos puesto que no lograba ver bien.

Shindou se apartó de ella y me miró levemente sonrojado y completamente sorprendido. Estaba más que claro que no esperaba vernos ahí.

"Kirino… Kariya…" Shindou movió la silla de detrás suyo cuando intentó separase más de Akane y el ruido fue tan fuerte como para despertarla. Se movió para cambiar de postura y acabó abriendo los ojos.

"Ah…" Bostezó. "Lo siento Shin-sama, yo... me he quedado dormida." Dijo haciendo pequeños silencios. Luego, miró hacia nuestra posición. "Kirino-sempai, Kariya-kun… ¿cuándo habéis llegado?" Su voz era tan inocente que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. Shindou seguía sorprendido por nuestra presencia y yo me sentía estúpido montando esa escenita.

Me mordí el labio inferior y salí de allí corriendo, ya era la segunda vez que huía. Oí que Shindou me llamó, pero no tuve el valor de volver a mirarle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

**NARRADOR (KARIYA)**

"¡Kirino!" grito Shindou con todas sus fuerzas y eso es lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que sempai ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Hace ya unos días que estaba algo raro y yo empezaba a sospechar que la razón por la que estaba así tenía que ser Shindou, una vez más.

Suspiré y puse mala cara. Por mucho que me fastidiase, él no había hecho nada malo. La inseguridad de Kirino era error de él mismo y no de su mejor amigo.

"Habla con él, si no arregláis esto ya… puede que lo perdáis todo." Me dí la vuelta dejando a un Shindou y una Akane confundidos. Corrí por donde Kirino había salido segundos antes y le busqué por todos los pasillos de la escuela durante bastante tiempo, mas no lo encontré. Estaba ya pensando en darme por vencido cuando al mirar por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, lo encontré acercándose a un árbol del jardín. Quise llamarlo, pero que me oyese iba a ser bastante difícil, las ventanas siempre estaban cerradas y no había manera de abrirlas. Decidí bajar a toda prisa las escaleras y apresurarme en llagar allí antes de que se marchase.

Por suerte para mí, Kirino no se movió en el tiempo que tarde en llegar hasta él. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol y no se dio la vuelta al oírme llegar.

"¿Kirino-sempai?"

"¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces Kariya!" Me molestó, yo que había venido a ver como estaba. Lo había buscado por todo el edificio y ahora me decía eso. Nota para el futuro, no intentar ser buena persona con Kirino tras una discusión. Mira que ya lo sabía, que mi ayuda nunca era bien recibida y siempre terminaba esforzándome por alguien que acababa dejándome de lado, como mis padres...

"Ya veo." Dije casi en susurro. "Entonces, me voy…" Al empezar a caminar Kirino me habló desconcertándome.

"¿Soy estúpido no? Se supone que Shindou es mi mejor amigo y yo solo me pongo celoso cada vez que consigue algo increíble." Me giré de nuevo. "Soy el peor amigo del mundo." Puede que hubiese cometido fallos, pero no creo que sea el peor amigo, ni siquiera se acerca a muchos falsos que solo estuvieron conmigo en mi infancia y después de quebrar la compañía desaparecieron.

"Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Como pensaba, soy una persona despreciable." Eso ya no podía pasarlo por alto.

"¡Te equivocas!" Grité.

"¿En qué me equivoco? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque consigues ver a través de mí. ¡Soy detestable, repulsivo!" Verlo hablar así de él mismo era lo que más me molestaba.

"¡He dicho que te equivocas! Sempai es alguien increíble." No tenía pensado decir la verdad, pero por una vez, Kirino-sempai lo necesitaba.

"¿Increíble? Sé que no piensas eso…" ¡Realmente me molesta!

"¡¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que pienso?! Desde que llegué aquí, al equipo, empecé a molestarte, ¿recuerdas? Al principio, solo lo hice porque estabas en desacuerdo con mi forma de jugar y me pareció divertido demostrarte que era mejor que tú. Pero tú seguiste confiando en mí, incluso después de decirte que era del sector quinto seguiste haciéndolo. ¿Sabes lo mucho que significó para mí?

"Kariya..." Le oí susurrar mi nombre, pero lo ignoré.

"No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento. Puede que no lo demuestre, ¡pero lo estaba! Fuiste la primera persona en confiar en mí, fuiste solo tú . Ni mis padres, ni nadie más, solo tú. Desde que ellos me abandonaron me encerré en mi mismo, pensaba que nunca nadie podría entenderme y entonces, entonces llegaste tú... cambiaste todo mi mundo... ¡Tú no te quejaste de mis bromas ni una sola vez sempai, ni una! Da igual que tipo de cosas te dijese, seguiste confiando en mí...por eso creo que eres increíble."

"Kariya, yo no soy alguien tan increíble. ¡Solo acabo perdiéndome una y otra vez!, tengo miedo a quedarme atrás y de quedarme solo...solo pienso en mi mismo..." Se volteó y me encontré con un Kirino de ojos rojos, preparados para dejar salir sus lágrimas en cualquier momento. Las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo alborotado, con sus coletas medio desechas. Mi corazón dio un salto al verle de esa manera y latió tan rápido que no sabía que decir o que hacer. ¿Por qué latía tan fuerte?

"¡¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?!" le sujeté por los hombros con fuerza. "No tiene nada de malo el no querer estar solo. Tener miedo es lo normal... yo también lo tengo, ¡todos lo tenemos! Eso no te convierte en alguien repugnante, sino en alguien amable sempai..."

Intenté sonreír después de confesar todo aquello, lo que realmente pensaba de Kirino-sempai, lo que siempre pensé.

"¿Puedo llorar?" Dejé de hacer fuerza en sus hombros y le solté.

"¿Eh?" Realmente me cogió desprevenido.

"¿Puedo llorar?" Repitió a punto de hacerlo. Noté que se estaba conteniendo, puede que desde hace ya tiempo.

"Sí…"

Es todo lo que pude decir antes de que Kirino se dejase caer de rodillas y sus lágrimas saliesen por fin. Al principio lloró casi en silencio, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Notaba la impotencia que sentía al no poder detener su llanto, porque apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. Después, comenzó a a ocultar su cara con sus manos a la vez que la limpiaba.

"Yo… lo siento, no quiero llorar, pero…" No aguantaba más esa situación. Tenía dos opciones, volver a huir de lo que sentía o enfrentarlo. Decidí dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

Tomé valor y me agaché abriendo mis brazos. Lo estreché entre ellos y acerqué su cuerpo al mío dándole confianza. Kirino intentó separarse empujándome con sus manos, pero no tardo mucho en dejar caer su cabeza en mi hombro y en acabar abrazándome. Estaba tan débil en esa situación, que sentía que estaba aprovechándome de ello… Pero no podía parar.

Toqué su pelo con delicadeza y lo revolví con mis manos un par de veces. Luego, le abracé con más fuerza y aproveché a oler su pelo y piel, que tal y como siempre pensé, olía a fresas. Era un olor fresco que me hipnotizaba. Me sentía tan a gusto, que olvidé porque estábamos abrazados. Hasta que Kirino levantó la cabeza, no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse y podía sentir el aliento de Kirino. Nos quedamos así unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos. Miré lo ojos rojos de Kirino y pensé en dejarme llevar por un momento, pero no pude seguir.

Me separé bruscamente de él y me levanté. Kirino no dijo nada e hizo lo mismo que yo. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, tanto que pensé que iba a explotar y caí en la cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

¿Era imposible no? No quería aceptarlo, pero no había otra explicación...

Me había enamorado de Kirino-sempai.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

Después de lo que pasó en el aula de música, decidí acompañar a Akane a casa. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no podía dejarla sola. Seguía preocupado por la reacción de Kirino, pero eso tendría que esperar.

"Esto, ¿Shin-sema? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Ya habíamos andado más de la mitad del camino en silencio cuando Akane me preguntó.

"Sí, no hace falta que te preocupes." Paró al escuchar mi respuesta.

"¡Claro que me preocupo!" Era la primera vez que me hablaba en alto. "Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero me he dado cuenta continuamente cuando te sentías mal o preocupado en un partido. No puedes engañarme, porque siempre te he estado observando." ¿Siempre? mi rostro enrojeció al oírla decir eso.

"¿Por qué Kirino-sempai ha salido corriendo?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Hace ya un tiempo que Kirino anda raro, desde antes de conseguir su Mixi Max. Ya no sé cuanto hace desde que nos sentamos a hablar tranquilamente, salimos juntos a dar una vuelta y reímos." Desde que fútbol se hizo algo tan importante, no he podido disfrutar el tiempo con él y sabía que los dos lo necesitábamos.

"Shin-sama es posible que Kirino se sienta inseguro o perdido por tus avances, pero estoy segura de que podrás hacerle comprender, porque eres alguien capaz de guiar a las personas por el buen camino." Puede que Akane tuviese razón, ¿qué debería hacer? Estuve tanto rato pensando en eso último que el tiempo pasó volando.

"Ya llegamos." Me dijo al parar el un paso de cebra.

"Puedo acompañarte hasta casa." Le dije yo, me sentía más seguro de esa manera.

"Solo hay que cruzar la calle, ya lo has hecho."

"¿Seguro?" No quería que pensase que era una molestia para mí.

"¡Sí!" Akane me sonrió. "¿Shin-sama?... Ha sido realmente divertido poder hablar contigo a solas, me alegro de haberme atrevido."

¿Atrevido? Ahora que lo menciona, los chicos siempre me decían que a Akane le costaba mucho acercarse a mí, que tartamudeaba a mi lado y... que... me sacaba fotos a escondidas... Un momento, ¿no era eso lo que había pasado hoy?

Me acordé de las fotos que llevaba en mi bolsillo y el calor volvió a mis mejillas, ¿no es posible no? Todo este tiempo quisieron decirme que... no, no,no,no,no. Cálmate Shindou, lo estás malinterpretando.

"Gracias, Shin-sama." Volví a al realidad para darme cuenta de que Akane estaba muy cerca, demasiado. Posó sus labios en una de mis mejillas y al separarse salió corriendo hasta su casa sin mirar atrás. Me quedé ahí pasmado, mirando cómo se alejaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mi calor aumento. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

**Y ya… sé lo que estáis pensando. Este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido. La motivación sigue ahí, pero hoy no ha sido un buen día. ¡Seguro que mañana lo haré mucho mejor!**

**¡Esperadlo!**


	16. Día de fiesta

**NARRADOR (SHINSUKE)**

"Ding Dong…"

Toqué el timbre de los apartamentos donde vivía Tenma. Hikaru, Aoi, Kariya y yo habíamos quedado en reunirnos hoy en su casa. Tenma nos invitó para celebrar que el nuevo cuarto de Sofi estaba listo y podría vivir allí.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que ocurrió lo del partido y Sofi se había acostumbrado rápidamente a estar en nuestro grupo. Se trasladó al colegio poco después y decidimos aceptarla como jugadora en el equipo, últimamente el equipo aumentaba y eso ponía de buen humor a los de segundo. Los entrenadores dijeron que su poder nos vendría muy bien para futuras amenazas y decidimos aceptarla.

Los demás venían solo a celebrar, pero yo tenía otros planes. Quería hablar con Allara y contarle la verdad.

Sofi abrió la puerta de los apartamentos y su cara se iluminó al descubrir que teníamos un pastel de chocolate gigante en las manos. Allara nos dijo que era su favorito, por lo que intentamos buscar uno igual a su descripción en las tiendas de la ciudad. Estuvimos una tarde entera buscando, pero dimos con él.

"¡Hikaru, Shinsuke y Masaki! Bienvenidos." ¿Desde cuándo nos llama por nuestros nombres?

"¡Felicidades por terminar el cuarto!" Le dije algo inquieto.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír e indicarnos que pasásemos dentro. Cogió el pastel ella misma y lo cargo hasta la cocina, tiene qu tener una fuerza descomunal. Tenma apareció por otro lado de la casa y nos llevo hasta su cuarto. Sofi vino poco después con el pastel partido en trozos y zumo para todos.

"Bueno, ya estamos todos." Dijo Aoi sirviendo el zumo en los vasos.

"¿Todos? Pero si falta Allara." Contesté yo hablando por encima de ella.

Aoi miró a Sofi y esta intento ignorarlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" insistí.

"Allara no va a venir hoy, me ha dicho que tenía que ir a visitar a alguien." Me explicó Sofi.

"¿Visitar? ¿Quieres decir que ha vuelto a casa?" Todos la miraron.

"No, no, creo que se refería al hospital. No sé muy bien por qué, solo me dijo que era importante…" Por su forma de hablar, Sofi no estaba segura de si decirnos la verdad y me fastidiaba no poder saberlo. Hoy que había decidido declararme al fin...

"¡No importa! Con o sin Allara hoy hemos quedado para celebrar. Si ponéis esas caras voy a marcharme, para este ambiente prefiero estar en Sun Garden." Kariya dijo eso intentando animarnos, es un chico muy extraño. Tienes que conocerle bien para saber en que está pensando realmente.

"Gracias Masaki." Sofi le agradeció dándole una porción más de tarta. Kariya se sorprendió por su actitud. Sinceramente, yo tampoco pensé que Sofi pudiese entenderlo tan fácilmente.

"No lo he dicho para que me des las gracias." Dijo molesto. "De todas formas, deja de llamarme por mi nombre. Tampoco tenemos tanta confianza." Sofi no le hizo caso y le añadió en su plato otro trozo de tarta.

"¡Y deja de darme más tarta! ¿Quieres engordarme para luego comerme?"

"No le hagas caso Sofi, en realidad solo está contento porque le has invitado." Dijo Hikaru robando un trozo del plato de Kariya. Kariya volvió a arrebatárselo a él de las manos y se lo metió en la boca. Luego miró a Sofi y bufó.

"¿Lo ves?" Insistió Hikaru.

Yo empezaba a pensar que Kariya se iba a enfadar, pero solo calló y comió sin decir nada más. ¿Kariya siempre fue así? No, definitivamente había cambiado desde que entró en el Raimon...

* * *

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunté al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Allara? Pasa." Yuuichi-sempai me contestó desde el otro lado.

Había ido a hacerle una de mis tantas visitas al hermano de Kyousuke al hospital. Esto se había hecho tan corriente que a veces no me molestaba en avisarle de que iba a ir. Siempre me recibía con una sonrisa y yo le llevaba unas flores para dejar buen olor en la sala. Sentía que estar allí encerrado era muy triste y no podía parar de ir a verle. Al principio, solo iba para informarle de mi situación, pero con el tiempo me empezaba a divertir ir. Nunca había pensado que sería tan abierto y diferente a su hermano.

Rara vez le veía y además ya casi ni me miraba. Cada día le entiendo menos…

"Ahhh..." Suspiré con ganas.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Se supone que hoy Sofi iba a dar una fiesta y había pastel…" Yuuichi-sempai se rió.

"Podrías haberte quedado, no me siento tan solo aquí. Podrías haber venido luego y traerme algo de ese pastel." ¡Ah! ¡Pues no lo pensé! Vaya metedura de pata. Normal que Tsurugi me llame despistada... ¿Me parece a mí o siempre aparece en mis pensamientos? ¡Allara, olvídate de él por un día!

"Lo siento, la próxima vez lo haré." Me disculpé.

"No te preocupes, sé que lo has hecho por mí. Eres verdaderamente amable Allara, muy amable." Dijo a la vez que me revolvía el cabello con su mano.

"Umm…" Dejé que lo hiciese y cerré los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no veía a mis padres y esa acción me recordó a ellos. Cuándo lo pasaba mal o me sentía triste, ellos siempre jugaban con mi pelo hasta que me quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Eran buenos recuerdos…

"¿Ha pasado algo con mi hermano? Te noto algo perdida." Yuuichi-sempai siempre acertaba en todo, era como un súper detective emocional.

"Algo así…" Reposé mi cabeza en un lado de la cama.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es que ya no me saluda cuando nos cruzamos, todo desde el final de aquel estúpido partido."

"¿Desde que le abrazaste?" Me sonrojé, pero mi cara estaba escondida en las sábanas de la cama de sempai y él no podía notarlo.

"Sí… ¿Crees que me pasé? Igual fui muy directa, sé que a Tsurugi le cuesta expresarse. Puede que lo haya estropeado todo…"

"No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, Tsurugi puede parecer muy borde, pero es muy cariñoso. Bueno, ¿no sé a quién se lo estoy diciendo? Después de todo, tu le conoces tan bien como yo." Yo ya no estoy tan segura de eso. Antes de venir aquí, pensaba que podría entender lo que los jugadores del Raimon pensaban sin mucho esfuerzo, pero eso era algo que yo creía. En realidad iba en contra de mis ideales, no les conocía de verdad. Lo único que sabía de ellos, es lo que contaban en la historia, ¿y qué hay de todo lo demás?

"Sempai, puede que yo sepa mucho menos de lo que creía. Sobre ti, sobre Tsurugi, sobre todos los del Raimon y sobre mí misma."

"¿Y vas a darte por vencida? ¿Crees que el venir aquí no ha valido la pena?" ¡No!, yo no pensaba así… ¿no lo hacía? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir este miedo? Miedo de los superiores, de quedar encerrada en un mundo desconocido. ¿En el partido? Puede… Pero en el fondo sabía que no había por qué tenerlo.

"¡Ha valido la pena! El haberos conocido es muy importante para mí..." Respiré hondo. "Aquí me siento viva…"

"Eso es lo que quería oír." Sempai me tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía. La primera vez, fue en el balcón del hospital, cuando le conté mi verdad y está la segunda. Era un hábito muy agradable de darme seguridad.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

Hablando y hablando, ya habían pasado cuatro horas. La tarta desapareció en poco tiempo, aunque no es de extrañar. Conmigo cerca nunca dura más de un día, podría comer tarta hasta reventar. Sobre todo, si de de chocolate.

Después de comer, Masaki y Tenma se pusieron a discutir sobre una jugada del partido y Aoi reía mientras les escuchaba, dando su opinión de vez en cuando.

Hikaru, Shisnuke y yo nos pusimos a rebuscar por la habitación con la intención de encontrar algún juego de mesa o máquina para poder jugar.

Tener una televisión estaba bien, pero a estas horas lo único que echaban eran noticias, ciclistas sudorosos y concursos en los que la suerte decidía si ganabas. Al de poco de encenderla, la terminamos apagando.

"¡Me aburro!" Soltó Masaki tirándose en mi cama.

"Podríamos salir a jugar al fútbol." Propuso Tenma.

"¿A estas horas? ¡Nos vamos a congelar!" Le dijo Hikaru dejando en claro que no había ganas.

"Podemos abrigarnos bien, tampoco es que llueva…" Tenma se desanimó un poco.

"Hay más de una forma de mantener el calor. Si estamos en continuo movimiento no deberíamos pasar frio, también podríamos aprovechar a acompañaros a casa." Aoi se sentó al lado de Tenma uniéndose a él.

"En eso tienes razón Aoi-chan, hay más de una manera. Cómo besarse, por ejemplo." Parece que mi comentario no fue muy acertado. Los chicos me miraron enrojecidos y Aoi comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. "¿Nunca lo habéis hecho? Bueno, supongo que es normal." Suspiré." Me abría gustado ver algo de yaoi en vivo."

"¡Ya te dijimos que no entendemos lo que significa!" Me gritó un Masaki aún colorado. "¡De verdad! No sé cómo se te ocurren esas cosas..."

"¿Eeeh? Es algo normal, además seguro que a ti te gustaría hacerlo. Un beso bajo el cielo estrellado en una noche blanca, el deseo de cualquier enamorado." Los pobres ya no sabían dónde meterse, me estaban dando lastima.

"¡Está claro que no me gustaría y menos con él! ¡Nunca lo haría con ese idiota!"

"¿Él? Yo no he hablado de nadie en concreto." Kariya se puso como un tomate y se escondió detrás de Hikaru que el pobre no entendía nada de nada. En ese momento, Shinsuke cambió la cara.

"Me voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo." Dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Me quedé mirando la puerta y los demás siguieron discutiendo sobre qué hacer, ignorando completamente mis últimos comentarios. La cara que había puesto Shinsuke… me recordaba…

"¡Chicos, yo también voy a aprovechar! Ahora mismo vuelvo."

"No tardes." Me dijo Aoi entre las voces de los chicos.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Bebí un vaso de agua y al no ver a Shinsuke, me encamine hacia los servicios del apartamento. El único problema de vivir aquí es que solo había tres para todo el edificio, con lo que tarda Allara en secarse el pelo, podía despedirme de mis mañanas zombies.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo y apoyado en la pared. Su estatura hacía que se viese más mono aún, no podía despegar mi mirada de él. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y me senté a su lado. No pareció molestarle, así que me quedé allí imitando su postura.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunté.

"¿Cómo sabes qué me pasa algo?" Preguntó él.

"No es muy normal que te marches y te quedes aquí solo… ¿Te sientes mal?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿te molestó lo que dije?" Volvió a negar.

"Entonces…" Me quedé mirándole de más cerca, cada vez más y más… Hasta que acabe tan cerca que su pelo me hacía cosquillas en los labios. Esto se debía a que su estatura era muy pequeña.

Acerqué más mis labios y acabé dándole un beso en la cabeza, fue en beso tierno y comprensivo, sin ninguna intención perversa. El que le diese el beso le hizo reaccionar cayendo hacia un lado del susto.

"¿Qué-e-e haces?" Estaba tan sorprendido y ruborizado que me pareció aún más lindo de lo normal.

"Pensé que te animaría."

Shinsuke me miró y volvió a acercarse desconfiadamente. Se sentó y acto seguido agachó la cabeza. Yo le miraba curiosa, aunque mi mente ya lo estaba intentando emparejar con algún otro personaje de este anime. ¡No era culpa mía que pegase tanto con todos! ¡Maldita estatura! Lo hacía ver más achuchable y lindo de lo normal.

"G-gracias, supongo…" Sonrió.

"¿Es por Allara no?" Su rubor volvió, pero esta vez más fuerte que antes.

"¿Cómo, cómo sabes que…?"

"Vi tu mirada en el partido." Shinsuke me miraba extrañado. "La forma en la que la miraste cuando abrazó a Tsurugi, conozco bien esa expresión. Tu mente pensó por si misma que estabas perdiéndola y tuviste miedo... Porque… ¿Te gusta Allara no?"

"Eres observadora." Más que observadora, yo diría que soy cómo un gato. Ellos pueden sentir el miedo y otros sentimientos que los humanos sentimos, pero duplicando la sensación.

"Antes has hecho la misma expresión. Eso es todo." Shinsuke no respondió a mi último comentario. Así que intente otra cosa, algo diferente.

"¿Sabes por qué la gente piensa que los gatos tienen siete vidas?"

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Solo responde."

"Porqué en Egipto se creía que después de siete reencarnaciones se convertían en humanos o porque sus formas de caer y no morir les hacían pensar que tenía más de una vida, ¿no es así?" No estaba mal informado el chico.

"Puede, pero eso solo son supersticiones. Yo siempre tuve mi propia teoría, ¿quieres saber?"

"Sí, pero sigo sin entender a qué viene." Paciencia Sofi, paciencia.

"Tal y cómo has dicho lo gatos son muy resistentes a las caídas y la gente pensaba que gastaban una vida en el proceso. Yo no pienso de esa manera, los gatos tienen un sexto y séptimo sentido. Esos de los que los humanos hablamos, pero no poseemos. En su caso, creo que el sexto es la forma de saber cómo se mueve el espacio y el tiempo. De esa forma, siempre saben cómo caer y disminuyen el daño. El séptimo, es el más importante. Su séptimo sentido les proporciona la capacidad de entender y sentir lo que los demás sienten, ¿te suena? Eso hace que los gatos puedan vivir el doble de lo que viven. Viven su vida y también las de alrededor." Shinsuke estuvo escuchando todo mi discurso en silencio y no preguntó nada ni al final. " Experimentan por dos, como yo y como tu..." Susurré de manera que no me escuchase.

"Es increíble… Pero no entiendo por qué me has contado esto."

"Fácil, ya no te acuerdas de tus preocupaciones de antes, ¿verdad?" Me levanté y le cogí de la mano para hacer lo mismo con él. "Cómo ves, puedo hacer magia. En tu caso, será gratis si me prometes que volverás con nosotros. No pienso dejar que recién estrenada destrocen mi habitación."

"¡Claro! ¡Pero primero tendrás que pillarme!" Este chico…

"¡Ey, espera!"

**Bueno pues, ya queda poquito de este fic. Yo calculo unos cinco capítulos más o seis como mucho. Que penita :(**** pero ya tengo pensados proyectos nuevos O.o **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	17. ¿Y si digo qué me gustas?

**NARRADOR (KYOUSUKE)**

_"¡Tsurugi!" Me gritó Allara en cuanto el partido finalizó. Yo la busqué con la mirada y para cuando la encontré, ya estaba a punto de llegar hasta mí. Di un paso con la intención de acercarme más ella y sin que pudiese darme cuenta de sus intenciones, me abrazó._

_"¡Eres increíble, hemos ganado gracias a ti!" Mi cara comenzó a arder y más sabiendo que estábamos delante de tanta gente. Ella alzó su mirada y su cara se termino convirtiendo en una estufa. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse ella también?_

_"Lo… L-lo siento." Dijo soltándome. _

_Pensé en quejarme, en decirle que no volviese a hacerlo, pero… ¿Realmente es lo que quería?_

_"Hemos ganado gracias a ti, no a mí." En cierto modo, era cierto. Ella metió el gol del desempate y nos ayudó en el peor momento. "Gracias por proteger nuestro fútbol." Allara no me miró, solo se quedó ahí de pie, en silencio._

Ese maldito recuerdo me llevaba siguiendo por dos semanas ya. Tanto en el colegio como en casa, su voz aparecía en mi cabeza durante cualquier descuido. Había empezado a oírla en sueños y todo, se me estaba escapando de las manos.

Hoy, Tenma me había invitado a una celebración de no sé qué con Sofi. Sabía que ella estaría allí y no tenía humor para tener que dar explicaciones. Sí, explicaciones. Desde que terminó ese partido y a causa del recuerdo, no había podido acercarme a Allara. No quería acercarme a ella, no de esta manera, sin poder quitármela de la cabeza. No era normal…

La primera vez que la evadí fue durante la clase de física, nos tocó hacer un trabajo por parejas y recuerdo perfectamente cómo se giró con la intención de que lo hiciésemos juntos. Yo escape de su mirada y pedí hacerlo con Tenma, que se negó durante un rato diciendo que él quería hacerlo con Shinsuke. De verdad, que este chico no captaba las indirectas.

Sabía que eso le habría dolido, pero si dejaba que Allara entrase más en mi vida, en algún momento… No podía darme el lujo de acercarme tanto a alguien, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con mi hermano.

Cuanto más lejos esté de ella, mejor.

**NARRADOR (MAMÁ)**

Corría tan rápido como podía, ya no veía nada. Corría sin rumbo, sin pensar. Corría detrás de mi marido, por unos pasillos blancos. Corría sabiendo que si llegaba al final, por fin vería a mi hija. Allara llevaba más de un mes desaparecida, llamamos a la policía, a los medios de comunicación y avisamos a todo el mundo, pero su ubicación no apareció hasta hoy.

Solo con pensar que la habrían secuestrado y la habrían hecho todo tipo de cosas mi corazón dejaba de funcionar por momentos. Yo siempre había sido sobre protectora con mi hija, nunca la dejaba sola y la llevé por el camino más sano y maduro que pude.

Es cierto, que tuvimos nuestros problemas y que se quedaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación. Pero… ¡Por favor! ¡Tenía amigos! Y fue al colegio sin problemas, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no confió en nosotros? ¿Por qué se marchó sola a ese estúpido sitio?

Allara era tan cabezota como su padre, los dos lo sabíamos. Durante años los temas de conversación fueron esos dibujos infantiles y sus historias de fantasías y no me parecía mal, me gustaba que pensase diferente a los demás. No obstante, una cosa es pensar diferente y otra muy distinta pasarse de la raya. ¿Cómo puede pensar que alguien irreal puede ser su amigo? ¡Dios, son dibujos! Todo lo que dicen, como se visten, como se mueven, está programado por nosotros. Un escritor que decidió cómo deberían de ser. No entiendo como no puede comprender la oración de "Esto es un hecho de ficción".

¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en ello? ¿Tan mal la crié que su mente piensa que sería mejor haber nacido allí que aquí? No entiendo que habíamos hecho mal.

"Bienvenidos señores." Un hombre de lentes nos atendió al llegar a la puerta.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?" Preguntó mi marido desesperado. Para mí la respuesta tardó horas en llegar.

"Entren en la habitación, está ahí." Entramos tal y como nos indicó y pude verla. Estaba pálida, mucho, demasiado. Su pelo había perdido algo de brillo e incluso había adelgazado. Unas extrañas maquinas estaban conectadas a ella mediante cables y a su lado estaba su chaqueta, colgada en una silla.

Nos aproximamos a ella y yo me senté en la silla para cogerle la mano.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dije al borde del llanto. ¿Qué le han hecho?"

El señor se quedó callado y una señora apareció en la sala con una carta que le dio a mi marido.

"Yo… Yo no he escrito esto." Dijo poniéndose pálido. "Es su letra, es su letra cariño, Allara escribió esto."

"¿Qué es?" Pregunté.

"Una carta de su hija, la carta que nos daba su autorización y nos permitía mandar y mantener a Allara en ese mundo. La carta de confirmación que ustedes tendrían que haber rellenado. Parece que no estaban de acuerdo y su hija se encargo de hacerlo, pero al ser menor…" La interrumpí.

"¿Quiere decir que nuestra hija falsificó nuestras firmas e identidades para poder entrar en ese mundo?" Ella asintió. Yo me levanté muy cabreada. "¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? ¿No pensaron en llamarnos para confirmarlo? Ustedes no tienen ni idea de nada, son unos inconscientes.

"Lo somos." No cambiaban de expresión. "Lo somos, pero la necesitábamos. Ahora, nos hemos dado cuenta de que aún no es posible lograr vivir en un mundo de ficción. Aunque parezcas estar bien, tu cuerpo empieza a perder lo vital y dejan de funcionar partes del cuerpo. Además, si algo pasase en este mundo y murieses, no es seguro que tu alma se quedase allí atrapada. Sin embargo, sin hacer una prueba no podíamos descartarlo."

"¿Ustedes se están escuchando? Han puesto en peligro la vida de mi hija por una estúpida creencia. ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son para jugar así con ella?!" Mi marido acortó la distancia entre el señor y él y le terminó amenazando. "¡Desconéctenla ahora mismo! Y espero que se encuentre bien, porque sino todo el mundo se enterará de esto. ¿Me oye? Me encargaré personalmente de que pierdas tu puesto y tu trabajo para siempre y de que los malditos dibujitos desaparezcan y mueran."

"Ya lo hemos intentado."

"¿Qué?" Me sorprendí yo.

La señora se quedo mirándonos y tras un largo silencio volvió a hablar.

"No hay manera de hacerle entender a su hija que tiene que volver. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que somos los enemigos y nos dijo que no era como nosotros. Su hija se ha perdido completamente en ese mundo. Hemos intentado todo, borrado de mentes, manipular acciones e incluso enviamos a alguien para hacerla comprender… "

"No puede ser, Allara tiene que entenderlo... ¿Le han dicho que su cuerpo está así?" Ella asintió.

"¿Qué morirá?" Volvió a asentir más despacio.

"No quiere volver. Por eso les hemos llamado, son su padres. Tiene que haceros caso a vosotros, si lográis hablar con ella…" Ahora, fue mi marido quién les interrumpió.

"¡Esperar! Habéis dicho que enviasteis a alguien allí, ¿a quién?"

"A su mejor amiga, la tienen justo al otro lado." Me volteé y me fijé en la cama de al lado. Mis ojos se abrieron más y más al ver la cara de Sofi. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, ¿cuándo había desaparecido ella también? Estábamos tan preocupados, que no nos dimos cuenta de ello.

"¿Es Sofí de verdad?" Dije yo arrimándome a la otra cama.

"Sí, así es."

"¿Ella tampoco pudo hacer nada?"

"No la escuchó, acabó haciéndole caso a su hija y ahora, viven juntas en ese mundo." No quería escuchar nada más, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mi hija?

"Les intentaba decir que solo vosotros pueden hacerla ya entrar en razón. Tienen que hablar con ella y convencerla de que vuelva. Lo malo, es que si ellas no quieren salir de allí, nosotros podemos hacer poco. Tenéis que convencerlas de querer volver a casa, no hay otra salida."

Mi marido y yo nos miramos decididos y abandonamos el cuarto de Allara dándoles a las dos un beso. Entramos en otra gran sala, llena de más maquinas y luces. También había un cristal por donde se las podía ver dormir, cosa que me tranquilizaba.

"Señores, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Pregunté al ver que ellos ya estaban empezando a prepararlo todo.

"Una semana, es todo lo que queda."

"Será suficiente." Dijo mi esposo. "Puedes estar tranquila, tengo un plan." ¿Un plan? Por favor, que no fuese duro con ella. Él siempre ha sido muy severo y estricto con nuestra hija, tanto cómo cariñoso. Ella sabe que la quiere, pero puede llegar a odiarle mucho si no la intenta comprender.

¿Por qué ese mundo y no este? Yo verdaderamente quería saberlo.

**NARRADOR (KYOUSUKE)**

Me decidí por ir a ver a mi hermano para matar el tiempo y no ir a la fiesta, al menos, tendría una excusa y Tenma no me atosigaría a preguntas. Me sentía algo mal por usar a mi hermano para estas cosas. Sin embargo, no tenía otro sitio al que ir.

Saludé a un par de enfermas que conocía gracias al tiempo que pasaba con mi hermano y llegando a su habitación me percaté de que su puerta estaba abierta. Quizá había ido al baño, seguro que se llevaría una sorpresa al verme cuando volviese.

Cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta más se oía su voz. ¿Estaría hablando con alguien? Era bastante raro, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano no solía mantener conversaciones con las enfermas ni los médicos. Cuando estaba ya a punto de entrar, escuché otra voz.

"Aquí me siento viva…" ¡¿Allara?! No puede ser, ni siquiera conoce a mi hermano.

"Eso es lo que quería oír."

Me asomé por la puerta y pude ver a mi hermano cogerle la mano a Allara y esta corresponderle mientras se miraban a los ojos. Apreté los dientes de tal manera que pensé que se romperían.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Me volteé al escuchar ese grito. Me asusté, de verdad. Al escuchar su voz, mi cuerpo tembló y luego me quedé inmóvil. Intenté decir algo, pero mis palabras no salían. Tampoco sabía que decir, ¿cómo explicarle el por qué estaba aquí?

"**¡**Responde!" Podía notar en su cara lo enojado que estaba y peor aún, lo estaba conmigo.

"¿Por qué gritas Kyousuke?" Yuuichi-sempai habló por mí.

"Nii-san… " Soltó Tsurugi casi sin voz.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño. Tsurugi le ignoró y se dirigió a mí, mucho más enojado que antes.

"¡¿Por qué estás tú aquí?! ¡¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?!" Yo no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente perdida. Si le decía la verdad no era seguro que me creyese y si le mentía eso acabaría saliendo a la luz en algún momento.

Tragué saliva.

"¡Ya basta Kyousuke! Allara y yo nos conocimos cuando estuvo hospitalizada." Pero el enojo de Tsurugi no desvaneció de su mirada hacia mí. Creo que todo lo que le dijese su hermano ahora ya no le importaba.

"Entonces…" Paró un segundo. "¿Por qué ninguno de los dos no me dijo nada?" Parecía… ¿dolido?

"No pensé que era algo tan importante. Yo puedo tener amigos sin tener que pedirte permiso." Yuuichi-sempai también se enfadó.

"¡Si es mi amiga también, creo que merezco saberlo!" Amiga, ¿eh? ¿Por qué duele tanto que diga eso? Yo debería estar contenta.

"¡Kyousuke deja de poner excusas! ¿Crees que no te conozco? Soy tu hermano, sé en lo que estás pensando en todo momento." Tsurugi hizo de su mano izquierda un puño y la apretó con fuerza.

"¡Deja de intentar evadir el tema!" Se aproximó a su hermano mayor y yo me puse en medio de los dos lo más rápido que pude.

"¡No os peleéis! Es culpa mía, yo le dije a tu hermano que no te lo dijese. Cuándo le conocí en el hospital casi ni nos hablábamos, no pensé que fuese nada relevante." Mire a Tsurugi que me escuchaba, pero se le notaba que aún estaba enfadado. "Me hice amiga de tu hermano y pasé a visitarle cada vez más, eso es todo. No hay razón para que te enfades con él, así que…"

"Así que piensas cargar tú con toda la culpa…" Me giré para ver a Yuuichi-sempai, que este miraba a Tsurugi desafiante. "¡Deja que me grite Allara! Este hermano tan tonto no ha discutido conmigo desde que no puedo mover las piernas. Creo que es hora de que se desahogue…"

Volví a darme la vuelta, esta vez para mirar a Tsurugi.

"Entonces, ¿esa es la forma de tratar a una amiga? No sé cómo podéis mentirme de esa manera… "Dijo señalando nuestras manos, que aún seguían entrelazadas.

¿Por casualidad estaba? No, es imposible… ¿Tsurugi estaba celoso?

"¿Qué hay de malo en que la tome de la mano? No es cómo si Allara fuese de tu propiedad, ¿no?" ¡Sempai para! Lo estás estropeando más.

"Tsk…" Tsurugi vino hasta nosotros y agarrando a su hermano de la muñeca logró soltar nuestro agarre con éxito. Luego, su mano enganchó la mía de forma que no pudiese soltarme y me hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás a la fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede Tsurugi?" preguntó Sempai de manera que sonó desafiante.

"Sí lo es…" Susurró de tal manera que no pude escuchar bien su respuesta.

"Que yo sepa desde ese abrazo ni siquiera la hablas, ¿y ahora te preocupas por ella? ¡Eres un egoísta!" Le echó en cara su hermano a Tsurugi y yo me quería morir literalmente. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Tsurugi me acechó con la mirada.

"¡¿También les has contado eso?!" Agaché la cabeza.

"Me lo ha contado todo si es lo que quieres saber, ¿cómo puedes ser tan engreído de estar siempre molestándola y luego dejar de hablarla porque sí?"

"¡Detén esto Sempai! ¡Ya es suficiente!" Yuuichi pasó de mi comentario y siguió. Tsurugi no había dicho nada hasta ahora, solo escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su hermano, pero yo sabía que se estaba aguantando. Apretaba mi muñeca cada vez más fuerte, tanto que comenzaba a doler.

"Después de todo, creo que sería mejor si Allara se enamorase de mí. De esa forma, no podrías seguir incordiándola." ¿Tsurugi? Su agarré se volvió mucho más débil que antes tras ese último comentario.

"Yo…" Comenzó él, pero no lograba decir nada. Yuuichi sonrió, ¿no será que él? ¿Sempai lo había hecho queriendo? Para intentar darle una lección a su hermano, pero se había pasado...

"¡Te equivocas!" Los dos me miraron sorprendidos por mi grito.

"Te equivocas, porque… Tsurugi no me molesto ni una vez." Yuuichi-sempai sonrió aún más y afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Yo también había caído en su trampa? Maldita sea, es demasiado bueno.

Tsurugi no me miró, solamente volvió la fuerza a mi muñeca y comenzó a correr arrastrándome fuera del edificio.

"¡Ey, espera!" Pero él no decía nada y seguía adelante, hicimos zigzag literalmente para esquivar a la gente que esperaba cerca del mostrador y conseguir salir fuera.

"¡He dicho que esperes!" Siguió arrastrándome hasta bajar por unas escaleras dejando el hospital a lo lejos y ya estábamos por llegar al paso de cebra para pasar hacía lo que era la ciudad. Usé mi última carta.

"Kyousuke duele…" Paró en seco, pero siguió sin mirarme ni soltarme. Solo hizo que nuestras manos se entrelazaran en vez de llevarme agarrada de la muñeca. Al sentir sus manos me tranquilicé, eran demasiado cálidas y grandes. Se notaba que Kyousuke era un chico, aunque fuese joven.

Estábamos cerca de un parque de niños, con columpios y muchos árboles alrededor. Lo bueno, es que las farolas iluminaban el lugar perfectamente.

"Tu…" Comenzó. "¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano?" Entonces, era verdad. Tsurugi estaba celoso, celoso de su propio hermano mayor. ¿Es malo si pensase que eso es muy tierno?

"No…" Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta alguien?" Pensé muy bien esa pregunta. Podría decir que no, ¿pero era verdad? No, ya sabía que los latidos que podía escuchar ahora a la perfección no se debían a pura emoción, ni a miedo. Mi cara que cada dos por tres enrojecía al escuchar su nombre y la forma en que lo quise ver al terminar el partido. Si negaba que me gustaba Kyousuke, estaría mintiéndome a mí misma.

"Sí…"

Kyousuke soltó mi mano y siguió él solo su camino. Pero esta vez no le iba a dejar escapar, era el momento perfecto, puede que luego las cosas volviesen a la normalidad y dejase de hablarme. No podía quedarme callada, tenía que seguir adelante.

"¡Ahora me toca a mí! ¿A ti te gusta alguien?" Le grité tan fuerte como pude.

Kyousuke seguía andando sin hacerme caso, así que lo forcé, igual que antes él a mí. Corrí hasta su posición y le sujete del brazo con fuerza.

"¡Responde!"

"No…" No sabía bien que pensar. Si estar feliz porque había oportunidades o si no estarlo porque yo no le gustaba. ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado cuando te enamoras?

Él hizo fuerza para soltarse y trató de seguir. Esta vez no puse resistencia, pues no tenía nada claro. Si no le gustaba entonces…

_"¿Y vas a darte por vencida?" _Las palabras de su hermano resonaron dentro de mi cabeza.

"No, ¡claro que no!" Susurré para mí misma. Deseé que Kyousuke siguiese a la vista y lo estaba. Algo lejos, pero seguro que podría oírme.

"¡Me alegro!" grité con todas mis fuerzas. Kyousuke me miró por fin.

"¿Ah?"

"¡Me alegro de que no te guste nadie!" Él volvió velozmente hasta mí, a la vez que preguntaba.

"¿Por qué?" Demasiado para mi corazón.

"Porque yo… yo…" Kyousuke dejó de avanzar y se quedo quieto a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Traté de cambiar la forma de decirlo. Nunca antes había expresado mis sentimientos de esta manera y no estaba preparada. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez, pero nunca pensé que sería de esta manera, ¡ni tan pronto!

"Entonces, si yo dijese…" Me miró con su cara seria habitual.

"Si dijese que me gustas, ¿qué harías?" Su expresión cambió por completo. Sus mejillas pálidas cambiaron a ser de un color rojizo y sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente.

Yo miré al suelo más nerviosa que lo que podría haber estado en toda mi vida. Mis piernas temblaban, mis manos sudaban y el latir de mi corazón era más fuerte de lo normal. Creo que incluso estaba tiritando y eso que no tenía frío, sino justo lo contrario.

"Entonces, haría esto…" Oí sus pasos acercándose cada vez más a mí. Luego su mano pasó por mi cara y la elevó suavemente. Me miró a los ojos y se acercó a mí hasta que pasó, nuestros labios se juntaron. Empezó siendo un roce de labios, luego, paso a ser una búsqueda el tesoro en boca ajena y acabo siendo un duelo de quién podría aguantar más.

Por si os interesa, perdí. Me quedé sin aire y tuve que separarme de él.

En el momento en el que lo hice, nuestras miradas volvieron a juntarse, de tal manera que podía notar lo avergonzado que estaba Kyousuke. Quitó su mano de mi rostro y la bajo hasta encontrar mis manos que sujetó con dulzura. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho intentando esconderme de sus ojos que hacían que mi corazón no diese más de sí.

"Era mi primer beso, tendrás que cargar con la responsabilidad." Kyousuke rió.

"Lo mismo digo."

**¡Ya está! Maldito ordenador, me ha tenido enganchada a mi propio fic durante los últimos minutos. Creo que me estoy empezando a volver loca… ¡Yo también quiero un beso con Tsurugi! Allara que morruda T_T**

**Pos eso, pan con queso.**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	18. La realidad es una basura

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Aún no puedo creer lo que había pasado hoy. ¡Kyousuke me ha besado! ¿Are? Esperar un momento, ¿Kyousuke? ¿Cuándo empecé a llamarlo por su nombre?Dejando eso de lado, no sé que tendría que hacer ahora. Nunca me he besado con nadie, ¿qué cara debería ponerle mañana? Es demasiado complicado…

Tras ese beso, Kyousuke me acompaño a casa. Dimos unas vueltas por la ciudad, pero en silencio. La gente no se habría dado cuenta de que caminábamos juntos, si no lo hubiésemos hecho con las manos entrelazadas. Yo estaba tan nerviosa y sorprendida por el beso que no supe bien que decir en todo el camino de vuelta y Kyousuke tampoco ayudó mucho en sacar un tema de conversación.

Al llegar a casa, Kyousuke me soltó la mano y se despidió con un simple saludo. Pensé en darle un beso de buenas noches, pero creo que era suficiente por hoy. Si lo hubiese hecho, ahora mismo no podría levantar mi cara de la almohada. Es demasiado vergonzoso solo el pensarlo. ¿Quién habría pensado que esto acabaría así?

Al cerrar los ojos el ruido de mi pendiente se hizo más alto, señal de que los superiores me hablarían... ¡Los superiores! Los había olvidado por completo, tienen que haber visto el beso…

"¡Allara!" Un grito de una voz más que conocida resonó en mi cabeza.

"¿Mamá?"

"Allara, hija…"

"¿Papá? ¿Sois vosotros de verdad?"

"Sí, cariño. Tu padre y yo estamos aquí, estás hablando con nosotros. ¿Estás bien? Si te duele algo dínoslo. Estábamos tan preocupados…" Pero si mis padres estaban allí…

"No entiendo… No es posible que estéis allí, ¿os han llamado ellos?" Pregunté preocupada.

"Te buscamos por todas partes, ¡pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver! ¿Por qué te fuiste?" Mi madre dijo eso posiblemente llorando.

"Lo siento, mamá, papá. Necesitaba hacerlo, siento que os hayáis preocupado tanto por mí. Estoy, estoy bien, no tenéis que preocuparos de nada. Aquí estoy bien."

"Menos mal cariño, menos mal…" Mi madre pareció aliviada.

"Quita un momento." Escuché la voz de mi padre. "Hija tu cuerpo está en las últimas, estás pálida y si no hacemos nada, lo más probable es que mueras en una semana." ¿Qué? ¿Es que Sofi tenía razón? Una semana es poco tiempo, menos de lo que esperaba...

"No pasa nada, papá. Me pondré a buscar una solución ahora mismo. Mientras pueda vivir aquí no habrá ningún…" Mi padre no me dejó continuar.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo grave que estás?! ¡Tienes que volver aquí, ahora!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Vosotros también?..." Papá sonaba muy enfadado.

"¿Por qué preguntas? Allara tu cuerpo colapsará, vas a morir. ¿Pretendes quedarte en ese mundo incluso sabiendo eso? ¿Sabes lo que significa morir? No existirás más, tu existencia será borrada."

"¡No pienso volver!" Grité con fuerza. "En este mundo, me he sentido viva por primera vez. Nadie me ha dicho cómo tengo que vivir, ni cómo actuar. Soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera con mi vida y aquí todos los problemas se solucionan mediante le fútbol… Nadie es intimidado, todos ayudan, la gente es amable y en el fondo, todos son buenas personas. ¡¿Por qué debería volver a un mundo como el nuestro!? Es solo basura…"

"¿Qué te crees que estás diciendo? ¡Ese mundo te está dañando la cabeza! Allara, deja de intentar evadir la realidad. Este es tu mundo, las personas que viven allí y ese mundo es pura imaginación. ¡No puedes esconderte para siempre! Lo real es duro, todos lo sabemos, ¡pero eso es vivir!" ¿Cómo pueden decir eso ellos? Los que siempre me dijeron que mis ideales no eran reales, que nunca conseguiría poder conocerles… Se lo he demostrado, ¿qué más necesitan para creerme?

"¿Qué es lo que queréis que os diga? Es cierto, este mundo es una tontería. Todos los mundos que no sean el real están llenos de mentiras y fantasía."

"Eso es…" Contestó mi padre.

"¡Entonces podéis iros! No entendéis lo que esto significa para mí, no entendéis todas las fuerzas que ellos me han dado todos estos años… ¡Nunca lograréis entender lo maravilloso qué es sentirte querida por ellos! Crear lazos de verdad, no falsas sonrisas…"

"Cariño, estás muy rara. Deberías volver aquí y empezar de nuevo. Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarte y hacer que olvides todo eso. ¡Vamos a vivir de nuevo! ¡Podemos crear tu mundo aquí!" No, no, no, no, ¡No, no!

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Allara! ¡No le hables así a tu madre! Si no puedes entenderlo, entonces, lo haremos a la fuerza. Soy tu padre y no dejaré que mueras allí." ¿Papá? ¿Por qué no podéis entenderlo? Vosotros os preocupáis por mí más que nadie y aún así no lográis entender lo que esto significa para mí…

"Si te niegas a volver, no me quedará más remedio que obligarte…"

"No puedes hacer eso, si yo no quiero volver, no funcionará. La maquina no deja viajar de un mundo a otro si no existe un sentimiento puro y real por ese mundo o por las personas en él."

"No me refería a obligarte de esa manera." No entendía a donde quería llegar.

"Empezaremos eliminando a ese tal Tsurugi Kyousuke." Me quedé paralizada y mis ojos dejaron de ver por segundos. ¿Eliminar a Kyousuke? ¡Tebían que decirlo en broma!

"¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! Papá si haces eso te juro que tendrás mi odio de por vida, ¡no volveré! ¡Si le haces algo a él, nunca volveré!" Hubo un gran silencio.

"De todas formas, no lo ibas a hacer... Quizá si le borro de ese mundo empieces a darte cuenta de tus acciones tan egoístas…" Papá no…

"Allara escucha, tu padres es capaz de hacerlo. Solo con llamar al creador de este dibujo animado puede borrar al personaje. Está hablando en serio, si aprecias a esa persona… ¡Vuelve con nosotros!" Mamá…

"No… ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Por qué recurrís a esto? Es jugar sucio, ¡El mundo real está lleno de mentiras! ¡Mamá! Siempre dijiste que te gustaba que pensase diferente a los demás, que tuviese mis propios ideales… ¡Papá! Tú eras mi modelo a seguir desde pequeña. Eras genial en todos los juegos y veías conmigo cada capítulo. ¡¿Y aún así no lo entendéis?! ¿¡Nunca os transmitió nada especial?!" Silencio de nuevo.

"No pensamos perderte Allara, no por ellos… Ellos no pueden ganar todo el amor que te hemos dado siempre. Tiene que haber una forma de que comprendas que nosotros te necesitamos mucho más que ellos… Si te fueses, no tardarían más que un par de meses en olvidarse de ti… Nosotros no podremos hacerlo nunca." Mi padre no aguanto toda esa conversación y comenzó a llorar él también.

"¡No lo harán mamá! Lo sé, lo sé por que los conozco, vosotros no... Lo siento…" Dije llorando. "Elijo a Kyousuke, elijo este mundo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

Nadie dijo nada durante muchos minutos, se hizo eterno. Lloré sin parar y en el mundo real mis padres lloraban tanto o más que yo. Si pudiese ver la cara de mi madre ahora mismo me dolería demasiado. Sé que para ellos es más duro que para nadie, pero yo…

"Lo siento Allara, no tenemos más opción…"

Cuando traté de responder, Aki me gritó desde el primer piso de la casa.

"¡Allara, alguien quiere verte! Es un señor que dice conocer a tus padres."

"¡No podéis hacerme esto!" Les grité, pero no hubo respuesta. Bajé las escaleras velozmente y al llegar al primer piso Aki me señalo al hombre que estaba en la puerta. Un señor mayor de pelo blanco y bigote. Tenía ojos oscuros e iba vestido de negro, parecía que iba a un funeral, probablemente.

"Dijo que quiere hablar contigo." No la contesté. "Traeré té."

"Gracias." Dije aún desconcertada con la situación. No la miré para agradecerle, solo podía concentrarme en cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer ese hombre.

"Tendrá que venir conmigo, son ordenes de su padre." Dijo al fin. No pensaba aceptar esto, no podía hacerlo.

"No iré, puede volver y explicárselo." El señor camino hasta mí.

"Siento no poder marcharme y hacerla caso." Me puso un pañuelo en la boca y yo instantáneamente dejé de respirar. Me agarró de la cintura y me subió a sus hombros. Luego, corrió conmigo en brazos fuera de los apartamentos. Traté de soltarme, pero el hombre era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Además, estaba más preocupada por no respirar de ese pañuelo.

Vi una furgoneta negra al final de la calle, posiblemente la que usarían para llevarme lejos de allí. No tenía escapatoria, ya era demasiado tarde. No podía soltarme y cada vez estábamos más cerca, me iban a secuestrar de verdad… ¿Cómo han podido hacerme esto mis propios padres? Me lo esperaba de los superiores, más de ellos no, en la vida se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

En ese momento, la figura de una chica de trenzas se reflejo en mis pupilas. ¡Akane! Estaba lejos de mí, en la otra calle. No sabía si lo conseguiría, a pesar de ello no perdía nada intentándolo. Mordí el pañuelo y lo escupí para poder sacarlo de mi boca. En ese mismo instante, grité. Tan fuerte que me dolió y todo.

"¡Akane! ¡Soy Allara, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, Akane!" El hombre volvió a ponerme el pañuelo en la boca. Por lo menos, Akane se habría dado cuenta...

Luego, mis ojos se cerraron y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

"¡Akane! ¡Soy Allara, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, Akane!"

Escuché la voz de Allara gritarme desesperadamente. Avisté cómo un hombre la cargaba y saqué mi cámara por auto reflejo. Les saqué un par de fotos al señor y al coche con su matrícula. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, pero tenía que ayudar a mi amiga.

Pretendí ocultarme entre otros dos coches esperando que el hombre no me descubriese y se marchase rápidamente. Por desgracia, mi plan no funcionó. Otros dos hombres aparecieron detrás de mí. Uno, me arrebató la cámara de las manos y el otro me puso algo en la nariz. No pude llegar a saber que era, mis ojos se cerraron al momento y noté que me caía, pero no llegué a tocar el suelo.

* * *

**NARRADOR (KAIJI HAMANO)**

Hayami y yo habíamos quedado hoy para ir a pescar al río, al igual que todas las tardes del sábado. Era ya una costumbre ir a pescar tanto por diversión como para olvidarnos de los problemas del día a día. Hoy especialmente, la tarde se estaba haciendo muy aburrida. No conseguíamos pescar nada y ya estaba cansado de hablar de fútbol y los partidos. Por una vez, quería tener otro tipo de conversaciones, quizá algo más intimas.

"Oye, Tsurumasa."

"¿Si?" Preguntó él todavía concentrado en su caña de pescar.

"¿Has pensado en que harás cuando pasemos de curso? Cuando dejemos el Raimon." Esta vez sí que me miró.

"¿A qué viene eso? Tan de repente, pues no sé. Supongo que estudiaré una carrera y me dedicaré a algo que me guste. ¿Y tú?" Demasiado normal.

"Lo mismo, supongo…" Suspiré.

"¿Pasa algo? Llevas suspirando toda la tarde."

"No, es solo que… Nada déjalo." Sonrió.

"Cada vez que dices que no es nada, acaba siendo una de tus grandes preocupaciones. Hace años que te conozco Hamano, a mí puedes contármelo." Reí.

"Supongo que sí. La verdad es, que no sé qué es lo que me gustaría hacer. Amo el fútbol y siempre pensé que eso sería mi vida. Ahora, mis padres quieren dar comienzo a una nueva etapa y que deje el fútbol. ¿Tú que crees que debería hacer?"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Le miré a los ojos sorprendido. "Has llegado muy lejos, puede que no seamos tan buenos como los nuevos o como Shindou y los demás. Aún así, podemos seguir intentándolo hasta el final."

"Eso lo dice el que se quejaba de nuestra esperanza para luchar con el Sector Quinto. Ahora te has vuelto mucho más animado, casi ni te reconozco. Eres mucho más increíble que antes, ¿te habías dado cuenta? Tendrás a un montón de chicas detrás..." Hayami se sonrojó levemente y volvió su vista al río.

"¿Y quién crees que tiene la culpa? Tu buen humor y tu optimismo se me han contagiado."

"Gracias Tsurumasa."

La puerta de la cabaña de detrás de nosotros se abrió y la señora de la tienda se asomó.

"Chicos, es hora de que vayáis terminando, se hace tarde."

"¡Ya vamos!" Respondimos al unísono. Tras recoger y quejarnos de no haber podido pescar ni un pez, subimos las escaleras de la rivera a nuestro paso.

"Por cierto, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?" Hayami se sonrojó nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya veo." Contesté decepcionado.

"No quiero decir que no, aún no lo sé."

"Tranquilo, te he entendido." Me adelanté a él y comencé a cruzar la calle. En ese instante, oí el claxon de un coche. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con una gran furgoneta negra que venía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

"¡Hamano!" Sentí su cuerpo chocarse contra el mío y luego caer al suelo, caímos sobre la hierba. Por lo tanto, me había salvado. Abrí los ojos y pude observar a la furgoneta seguir su camino sin parar ni preocuparse. Luego, noté pesó encima de mi cuerpo. Al ver que se movía me relajé, Hayami me había salvado de una muerte segura.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Reí intentando calmar la situación.

"¡No te rías!" Paré al segundo. "Puedo sentir lo nervioso que estabas, no intentes ser divertido también en estas situaciones, ¡eso es lo que más me fastidia!"

"¿Tsurumasa?"

"¡Podrías haber muerto idiota!" Alzó la cara de mi pecho y logré ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él era el más asustado, después de ser el héroe. Vaya, así lo estropea todo... Me fijé en que no llevaba sus gafas puestas, se le habrían caído al estrellarnos contra el suelo. Pasé mi mano por su cabeza suavemente tratando de calmarlo.

"Pero estoy vivo, gracias a ti… Gracias Tsurumasa."

"Umh…" Ronroneó al igual que un gatito al levantarse. Una vez de pie, mi mirada se quedó clavada en la dirección a la que fue la furgoneta.

"¿Quién crees que sería? Conducía muy rápido y ni siquiera a parado el verte pasar." Dijo Hayami.

"No lo sé, pero sea quien sea, tenía prisa…" Respondí.

**Es todo por hoy. Llego al final de mi fanfic y me estoy poniendo nostálgica con el primer capítulo. Y pensar que esto al principio era solo un fanfic de prueba de una idea que se me ocurrió de niña… Me alegro de haberlo escrito.**

**¡Gracias por leer siempre el fic, sois los mejores!**


	19. Desaparecidas

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer con nosotras?" Pregunté sin rodeos.

La persona sentada enfrente de mí no se movió, básicamente no me hizo caso. No hacía mucho tiempo que me había despertado tumbada en el suelo. Estábamos en una habitación enorme. Las paredes eran color azul marino y la luz que entraba por el balcón era lo único que nos dejaba ver algo. En cada esquina de aquella sala, había un señor o señora vestidos de negro. Me supuse que eran los guardaespaldas o solo ayudantes de los superiores, gente controlada por ellos.

El hombre sentado era ni más ni menos que el entrenador de la falsa Teikoku. Al verle, entendí algunas cosas sobre aquel partido, todo estuvo planeado desde un principio. Querían acabar con el Raimon…

Akane dormía a mi lado. Deduje que la atraparon al intentar ayudarme, lo más curioso es que no llevaba encima su cámara. Si se la quitaron, quiere decir que allí tendrá evidencias del secuestro. Al ver que nadie me hacía caso, intenté despertarla y me costó unos minutos que ella abriese lo ojos.

"¿D-dónde estoy?" Su voz temblorosa hizo que me arrepintiese de haberla pedido ayuda.

"No lo sé, pero puedes estar tranquila. Mientras yo esté aquí no te harán nada." Akane se abrazó a mí con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar y mi inseguridad no ayudaba mucho a calmarla. Después de todo, yo también soy una chica y me sentía indefensa en esa situación.

* * *

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Para empezar, ¿quién es esta gente? ¿Y por qué nos tenían aquí encerradas? Solo quiero salir de esta pesadilla cuanto antes.

"Vamos a estar bien…" Me repetía Allara una y otra vez.

"Yo no diría eso, Allara." Otro hombre entró por la puerta. Caminó hasta el hombre que estaba sentado delante de unos ordenadores y muchos papeles en una mesa que ocupaba más de la mitad de la sala.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La pregunta de Allara no fue respondida una vez más.

"Señor, hemos recibido órdenes de la realidad. Los padres han dicho que lo mejor sería borrarles la memoria. De esta forma, todos la olvidaran y no habrá forma de que viva en este mundo. Da igual cuántas veces lo intente." ¿Ordenes? ¿Borrar la memoria? ¿En qué lío me había metido?

"¡No podéis hacer eso! No tenéis ningún derecho. Papá escúchame, no vas a conseguir que vuelva actuando así." Gritó Allara decidida.

"¿A qué se refieren?" Le pregunte yo nuevamente, pero Allara ya no me respondía.

"Te pondremos con tu padre, está escuchando todo." Explicó el señor que yo ya daba por hecho que era el jefe. Una pantalla del ordenador, que estaba apagado en un principio, se iluminó asustando a los presentes.

Pocos segundos después, una imagen más bien borrosa apareció en la pantalla. Pensé que sería alguna grabación, pero después entendí que estaba siendo transmitido en directo. Me preguntaba desde donde...

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Allara.

"¿Papá? ¿Ese hombre es tu padre? ¿Él ha hecho todo esto?" No hubo respuesta.

"Ya es suficiente, entiendes lo que pasará si no vuelves. No pienso dejar que sigas escapando de la realidad escondiéndote allí. Si no quieres volver, haremos que quieras."

El cuerpo de Allara al que yo me sujetaba comenzó a temblar también.

"Da igual lo que os diga, incluso habéis pedido que secuestren a vuestra propia hija… ¡Yo no soy un juguete con el que pasar el tiempo! ¡Amo este mundo! Haciendo daño a las personas que quiero, solo conseguiréis que me enfade."

"Una niña adolescente diciéndole a su padre de casi sesenta años que no tiene razón. ¿Dónde se ha visto algo así? No te pases ni un pelo hija. ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? ¡¿De qué vas?!" No entendía mucho, pero no podía quedarme callada.

"S-señor con todo el respeto, si hay confianza entre nosotros, nunca la dejaremos sola. ¡No vamos a dejar que te la lleves lejos!, porque…" Cogí aire. "¡Nunca olvidaremos a Allara!" El hombre rió con fuerza.

"Confianza dices…" Dijo entre risas. "Es por eso mismo que no puedo permitirlo. En ese mundo, no aceptáis la realidad, vivís como se os antoja y en algún momento chocareis contra algo insuperable y caeréis. ¡Confiar hará que duela más cuando llegue la traición!" ¿Cómo puede decir eso este hombre? Es cierto que puede pasar, pero si existe confianza por las dos partes es muy raro que las cosas acaben mal…

"¿Es qué nunca has confiado en nadie papá?"

"Espera que lo piense… ¡No! Todos los que he conocido se creían superiores a mí. Yo soy claramente superior a ellos, si lo que intentaban era superarme continuamente, la confianza no era algo que podía darles. No te fíes de nadie nunca, eso es la realidad."

"Papá…"

"Se equivoca, sin confianza no es posible que haya amor, ni amistad. Si tiene una hija debería saberlo…" Repliqué.

"¡Cállate!" El grito me asustó tanto que me escondí entre los brazos de Allara. Puede que estuviese metiendo la pata, era lo más seguro. Y aún así no podía dejar que dijese cosas como esas. "No dejaré que un estúpido muñeco me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ni cómo educar a mis hija ni cómo tratar a mi familia. Eres solo imaginación y como tal, ¡ni siquiera mereces poder sentir!"

Estaba horrorizada, pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien me pegaría puñetazos sin parar o me matarían de un disparo. Es posible que haya visto demasiadas novelas policiacas.

"Encárgate de ella agente 03." Al segundo de decir eso, los hombres que estaban a nuestro alrededor se esfumaron, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

"¿Son falsos?" Preguntó Allara.

"No son falsos Allara, son personajes y podemos borrarlos cuando queramos. Nosotros los creamos, así que no es problema el sacarlos de la historia. Es lo que tu padre trataba de explicarte." El hombre sonrió de tal manera que daba miedo.

"Ahora, me encargaré también de tu amiga. Solo con decirles que den a un botón, su existencia se borrará para siempre de este mundo." Apreté más fuerte el agarre al cuerpo de Allara, tenía mucho miedo. Con cada paso que daba el hombre, mis pensamientos se llenaban de imágenes en las que yo acababa muerta y me dolía la cabeza a horrores.

"No te va a pasar nada." Allara me miró y me sonrió dulcemente. "Gracias por ayudarme, Akane." Su sonrisa desapareció al devolver su mirada al hombre psicópata.

"Está bien." El hombre dejó de andar. "Haré lo que queráis, solo os pido que no la borreís y que no la hagáis daño." Allara se levantó del suelo dejándome atrás. "Ella no tiene culpa de nada... Papá, se que aún me oyes, te prometo que si la dejas donde estaba sana y salva, volveré. Te lo prometo."

"¡No, Allara! Y-yo voy a estar bien, así que…" No me dejó terminar.

"¡Son mucho más poderosos de lo que crees!" Gritó sin mirarme. "Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti…"

"Ya es tarde." La voz de su padre revotó en las paredes.

"Papá, mamá es lo único que os pido. No sois malas personas, vosotros no matáis personas. Yo sé que no..."

"Tendremos que castigarte antes de salir de allí, no podemos dejar que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo." Se detuvo. "No obstante, es cierto que no matamos gente... ¡Trato hecho! Ella será liberada, pero tu tendrás tu castigo antes de volver." La cara de Allara se iluminó y luego, se dirigió hacia mí. Se agachó despacio y me ayudó a levantarme. El hombre me abrió la puerta y me aseguró que me llevaría a casa. Yo le seguí hasta la puerta, pero antes de marchar me volví corriendo hasta Allara.

"¡No te dejaré aquí sola!" Le dije cogiéndole la mano.

"Gracias Akane." Apretó mi mano con fuerza. "Gracias por confiar en mí, asegúrate de declararte a Shindou, ¿si?" Y soltó mi mano. "Me alegro de haberte conocido…"

"¿Por qué me sonríes de esa manera tan triste? ¡¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo de mí?! ¡Yo no pienso dejarte!" Mis lágrimas cayeron dejando mi rostro completamente mojado. "Yo fui una tonta y me porté mal contigo, pero pienso remediarlo. Tienes, tienes que volver conmigo y…" Mis voz se convirtió en pequeños sollozos y Allara comenzó a llorar al igual que yo, solo que ella aún sonreía.

"Tienes que irte ya, diles a los demás que lo siento, ¿vale?"

"¡No! ¿Qué te van a hacer?" Pregunté asustada.

"Castigarme, probablemente un borrado de memoria o algo por el estilo." La abracé y llevó sus manos a mis hombros separándome. "Gracias por haberme ayudado el primer día de clase."

"Solo te llevé hasta el director…" Dije aún llorando.

"Pero me salvaste, ¿sabes? Ya me has salvado una vez, ahora me toca mí hacerlo." Me empujó contra el hombre y él me sujeto de tal manera que no pude soltarme. Era mucho más fuerte que yo y podía arrastrarme sin problemas. Después de forcejear muchas veces, me rendí ante su fuerza.

"¡Allara! ¡Espera, te ayudaremos! ¡Te lo prometo!" la puerta se fue cerrando poco a poco y la cara sonriente y llorona de Allara era todo lo que lograba ver. "¡No! ¡Allara, Allara!" Y la puerta se cerró por completo…

* * *

**NARRADOR (TENMA)**

¿Qué casi te atropellan Hamano-sempai?" No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Sí! Fue una suerte que Hayami me salvará, sino puede que no hubiese podido volver a jugar." Dijo entre risas, cosa que no nos hizo gracia a ninguno.

"Podrías haber muerto." Soltó el entrenador Kidou sin ninguna delicadeza. Hamano-sempai dejo de reírse y agachó la cabeza.

"Hayami-sempai fue un héroe." Susurré y todos me miraron raro. "No me lo esperaba." Hayami me miró con mala cara.

"Tampoco soy tan inútil, hasta yo puedo ser un héroe."

"perdón, perdón." Sempai me sonrió más calmado.

"El caso es que estoy bien, no os preocupéis." Y con eso, la noticia de su casi accidente finalizó.

Nuestra charla empezó tras el entrenamiento de hoy. Todos estábamos muy cansados y sedientos, así que Aoi y las chicas se encargaron de darnos las botellas de agua y toallas para después, sentarnos alrededor del banquillo a descansar. Los entrenadores también se unieron a nuestra conversación y hasta Haruna-sensei acabó hablando con nosotros. El grupo se veía hoy mucho más unido. Parecía que las cosas entre Kirino-sempai y Shindou-sempai mejoraban. A parte, Sofi se empezó a llevar muy bien con todos. Sobre todo con Shinsuke y Hikaru, que ya habían hecho buenas migas en la celebración del otro día.

"Por cierto entrenador, ¿cuándo será el próximo partido?" Pregunté ilusionado.

"Umm, pues hasta que empiece el torneo no tenemos nada programado. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que acabe el invierno."

"¿Ehhhh? Aún queda mucho, si no jugamos partidos el fútbol se aburrirá." Me quejé.

"Otra vez con eso." Dijo Kurama-sempai insinuando que era muy pesado.

"¿No me crees? Vamos Tsurugi, ¡dile que es verdad!" Sin embargo, él no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte y no parecía escuchar nuestra conversación.

"¿Estás bien Tsurugi?" Preguntó Shindou preocupado por su actitud.

"¡Eeh! ¡Ah, sí! Estaba pensando en algo." Explicó Tsurugi.

"¿Pensando en algo? ¿No será en alguien?" Dijo Kariya con su típica cara de bromista malvado. Todo el mundo le miró extrañado y el enrojeció.

"¿Por qué debería ser alguien?" Preguntó él nervioso.

"Bueno, después de ese abrazo no me extrañaría." Comentó Hamano-sempai uniéndose a la burla.

"¿Habláis de Allara?" Preguntó Hikaru inocentemente. Todos reímos ante su pregunta, incluso yo me había dado cuenta de ello.

"Podrías pedirle una cita o algo, no creo que te rechace." Opinó Sangoku-sempai alegremente. El rostro de Tsurugi se volvió aún más rojo.

"¿Por qué debería? Ni que fuésemos novios…" Se defendió.

"Pero te gustaría, admítelo." Terminó Amagi-sempai bebiendo de su botella.

"¡Claro que no!" Afirmó él ya sin poder esconder su sonrojo.

"Por eso estás tan sonrojado." Dijo Aoi rompiéndole los esquemas a Tsurugi, este se tapó la cara con las manos o al menos, lo intentó.

"Bueno, está bien. Dejad a Tsurugi en paz, seguro que no so gustaría que os hiciesen lo mismo." Aseguró Haruna-sensei intentado ayudar a Tsurugi.

"Ahora que se hacía divertido…" Se quejó Sofi. Shinsuke la fulminó con la mirada y ella le sonrió de manera que se le vieron todos los dientes. No entendí lo que pasó, pero me alegro que esos dos se lleven bien.

"¿Alguien sabe algo de ella?" Preguntó Midori. Empecé a pensar, no me había dado cuenta de que Allara no había venido a entrenar y si pensaba mejor, no la he visto en clase hoy. Todos nos miramos preocupados.

"¿No ha venido?" Dijo Kirino-sempai mirándonos a los de primero. Nosotros negamos con la cabeza. El entrenador Kidou, Haruna-sensei y el entrenador Endou se miraron preocupados y Shinsuke miró a Sofi alarmado.

"Yo no sé nada, ayer estuve con vosotros en la fiesta y luego no la vi llegar a casa. La última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que iba a ir al hospital."

"¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué iría allí?" Kariya se quedó pensativo tras preguntar.

"Yo la vi." La voz de Tsurugi hizo que todos nos callásemos. Nos quedamos esperando su explicación, que tardo en llegar. "Parece que se hizo amiga de mi hermano durante su estancia hace unas semanas y después de eso ha ido a menudo a visitarle. Yo me enteré ayer." El silencio continuó entre nosotros. "La acompañe hasta casa y me aseguré de verla entrar. Puede que tenga un resfriado o algo parecido, el hospital es un sitio en el que puedes pillar algo fácilmente." Concluyó.

A todos se nos escapó una risa maliciosa.

"La acompañaste a casa, que caballero." Dijo burlón Kariya.

"¿No os disteis un besito?" Le siguió nuevamente Hamano-semapai.

Tsurugi no respondió a esa pregunta, solo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. No puede ser… No había dicho que no, lo que quiere decir que… ¡¿Se habían besado?!

"¿De verdad? No me lo esperaba." Aoi parecía divertirse con la situación.

"Bien hecho Tsurugi, siempre supe que saldría bien." Comentó Midori con aires de superioridad.

"¡Sí claro! Por eso te enfadaste tanto con ella aquella vez." Rió Ryoma-sempai fastidiando a Midori como siempre.

"¡Eso fue por culpa de Kirino que se inventa cosas y luego Akane…!"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" Preguntó Shindou-sempai curioso al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, los que no sabían el por qué se miraban entre ellos y los demás intentábamos evadir nuestras miradas.

"Tonterías sin importancia." Dijo Kariya muy seriamente mirando hacia Shindou-sempai.

"Ya veo." Contestó Shindou claramente molesto.

"Con que se besaron..." Susurró Shinsuke, pero yo que estaba a su lado pude oírle. Su voz sonaba, ¿triste? ¡Es cierto! A Shinsuke le gustaba Allara, ya se me había olvidado por completo... Pobrecito...

De repente, Midori gritó. Nos dio tal susto, que a todos se nos olvidó lo hablado anteriormente.

¿Pasa algo Midori?" Le preguntó el entrenador Endou.

"¿Dónde está Akane?" Nuestras caras cambiaron totalmente a preocupación e intranquilidad. Otra persona que no aparecía al entrenamiento, tenía que ser una coincidencia, ¿vedad?

**Últimamente escribo muy poco, siento que sea así. Llego tarde a casa y aunque tengo ganas de escribir mi cabeza no trabaja de la misma manera. Ahora, pienso ponerme a ver el anime para inspirarme un poco.**

**Y la trama se acaba… ¡nooooooo! U_U Bueno, ya dejo de agobiaros con esto, todavía quedan al menos tres capítulos. Y pienso escribir un epílogo, no os preocupéis ;D**


	20. Prefiero ser tonta

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

El día estaba oscuro, se notaba que una tormenta estaba al llegar. Tras llorar todo el camino de vuelta con los ojos vendados por aquel hombre y seguramente inchados, logré calmarme y pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había pasado.

De imprevisto. el vehículo paró y alguien me tiró al suelo.

Me destapé los ojos con cuidado, deseando que esa persona se hubiese ido. Y efectivamente, no estaba. En su lugar, había una especie de humo blanco que desaparecía cada vez más rápido. La furgoneta negra es todo lo que quedó. Otra vez, estaba pasando de nuevo. Gente que se esfumaba como si nada...

Un escalofrío hizo que mi cuerpo temblara. Pensé en Allara y sabiendo que si me quedaba allí parada lamentándome no solucionaría nada, salí corriendo hacia el colegio.

Las calles se me hacían conocidas cuantos más lugares recorría. Ya estaba cerca de la rivera y dí gracias a dios de que me hubiesen dejado en libertad tan cerca de mi casa. Podrían haberme dejado en la misma puerta de aquel edificio o podrían haberme matado.

Me detuve y moví la cabeza negando. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, necesitaba avisar a todos.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SHINDOU)**

Al día siguiente, me llevé una sorpresa al salir de casa. Kirino Ranmaru había venido a buscarme para ir al instituto. ¿Cuánto hacía ya que no íbamos juntos?

Nos saludamos y empezamos a andar como de costumbre. La diferencia estaba, en que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir. Tanto tiempo sin estar a solas estaba haciendo notar la distancia que se había formado entre nosotros, no me gustaba ese sentimiento. Desde que recuerdo, Kirino siempre ha estado conmigo, a mi lado. Cualquier duda o problema que tenía lo consultaba con él, pero hace unas semanas eso cambió. La duda de por qué era tan grande que no pude dejar las cosas seguir su ritmo y esperar a que él me lo dijese.

"¿A qué se refirió ayer Midori con "algo que dijiste"?" Pregunté sin rodeos. No pensé que contestaría, pero lo hizo.

"El día que te marchaste con Allara, todos dijimos tonterías." Me quedé pensando en ese día. Si la memoria no me fallaba se referían al día en que ella me arrastró por el instituto para nada. Solo conseguí un confía en mí que todavía hoy no había vuelto a sacar en ningún tema.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Kirino frunció el ceño claramente molesto por mi pregunta.

"Aoi dijo que te ibas a confesar a Allara y Tenma y ella comenzaron a conversar sobre ello. Shinsuke se marchó tras decir algo no muy agradable y yo…" Tardó un poco en seguir. "Yo pensé que quizá Aoi tendría razón y enloquecí."

"No entiendo que quieres decir, pero yo no me declaré. No me interesa Allara de esa manera, solo la considero una buena amiga."

"Lo sé. El caso es que Akane también lo oyó y salió disparada de allí." Mi cara cambió al escuchar su nombre.

"Shindou creo que te debo una disculpa." Mi mente dejo de pensar en aquella linda chica fotógrafa y volvió su interés hacia Kirino. "En realidad, es culpa de Kariya por liarme más y gastarme bromas, aunque sé que puede llegar a ser amable… Ahora, puedo decirte esto gracias a él, así que en cierto modo me ayudó." Ya no sabía si mi amigo estaba enfado con él o se sentía agradecido.

"Será mejor que vallas al grano."

Él se paró en medio de la calle.

"¡Lo siento!" Reí.

"No seas tonto, sé que no has salido huyendo para luego decirme lo siento. Soy tu mejor amigo y quieras o no te conozco. Dime por qué lo sientes." Kirino sonrió por primera vez en la mañana. Luego, respiro profundo antes de volver a abrir la boca.

"Lo siento por no haber confiado en ti. Pensé que estabas enamorado y cómo no me contaste nada, sentí nuestra amistad en peligro y me obsesioné con que me quedaría solo. Por eso, dejé de hablarte y me escapé de todas mis dudas con miedo a que darme solo de verdad." Dijo todo eso sin parar a respirar y por poco le da algo. Su cara estaba roja, pero no creo que fuese por vergüenza, sino más bien porque moriría ahogado si no respiraba ya.

"Siempre voy a ser tu amigo. Da igual lo que pase, porque creo en ti."

"Me jode que Kariya tenga razón..." Se quejó él. Otra vez Kariya, parece que ha sido nuestro ayudante en todo este embrollo. Creo que merece que me disculpe con él por tratarlo mal al última vez. Aunque básicamente se zampó mi comida.

"Hablando de Kariya… Os habéis vuelto muy cercanos, ¿no?" Al escuchar eso, a Kirino se puso colorado.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"El día que faltaste a clases me lo encontré solo y llorando. No me lo llegó a decir claramente, aún así te puedo asegurar que tú eras la causa de sus lágrimas."

"¿Kariya estaba…? ¿Estaba llorando?" No parecía creérselo.

"¿Paso algo más el día que me marché?" Kirino asintió lentamente.

"Nos peleamos de la misma manera que siempre. La diferencia fue que le dije cosas muy feas cuando él trato de ayudarme y puede que consolarme, aunque a su manera, ya sabes." Le toqué el hombro en señal de comprensión.

"Lo arreglasteis, igual que nosotros ahora. No tienes que seguir preocupándote por eso, no creo que Kariya lo tenga presente cuando él siempre te ha fastidiado. Además, no fuiste el único que se portó mal con él." Mi compañero de cabello rosado parecía desconcertado ante mi declaración.

"Yo también discutí con él. El día que estaba llorando, yo me sentí celoso de la gran confianza que tenía sobre que vendrías al partido seguro y la poca fe que tenía yo en ti siendo mi mejor amigo. Supongo que nosotros dos estamos en paz." Kirino sonrió aliviado.

"Y pensar que ese estúpido oculta sus emociones y luego, es el que más trata de ayudar…" Soltó Kirino.

"Creo que solo cuando tú estás relacionado, pero tienes razón." Probablemente se perdió entre mis palabras, porque su cara no mostró ninguna reacción.

"No entiendo…" Lo que pensaba.

Suspiré.

"Que solo se interesa por ti y las cosas a tu alrededor, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?" Kirino negó con la cabeza, bastante sorprendido.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"No lo sé, puede que desde que llegó. Supongo que las bromas fueron para llamar tu atención." Sinceramente, yo no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco.

"Shindou, ¿puedo volver a venir a buscarte por las mañanas y podemos salir juntos de vez en cuando a charlar de nuevo?" Yo asentí y él me sonrió.

"Entonces, tengo mi primer problema y quiero tu opinión." Eso había sido rápido.

"Dime." Le contesté resignado.

"¿Qué piensas de las relaciones entre dos chicos?" ¿Ah?

En toda la calle solo se escucho el viento y los motores de los coches lejanos. Pensé en que sería una broma, pero la cara seria de Kirino me demostró que iba en serio.

"¿Q-que clase de pregunta es es-esa?" Dije ruborizado.

"Solo responde."

"Supongo que si los dos se quieren no hay problema… ¿por qué?" Tan pronto como lo pregunté la respuesta vino a mi cabeza. "Kirino, no me digas que a ti… ¿Te gusta Kariya?"

* * *

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Shin-sama a lo lejos y traté de pensar en donde podría estar. Mis manos y piernas me dolían a horrores, a causa de haber dormido en el suelo y haber tenido las manos atadas, por lo que correr era un trabajo difícil en mis condiciones. Intentaba hacer el menor esfuerzo posible en el camino por llegar al Raimon.

Al girar en la última esquina me encontré con un chico de cabello rosado recogido en dos coletas y otro chico de pelo ondulado. Ese pelo que tanto me gustaba, de la persona que más admiraba.

"Kirino, no… que a ti… ¿Te gusta…?" No lograba entender bien de lo que hablaban, el cansancio me estaba matando poco a poco. Tenía mucho sueño, pero necesitaba alertarles de lo de Allara. Todavía no podía rendirme, no hasta llegar a ellos.

"Shin-sama…" Mi voz fue solo un susurro, insuficiente para que me oyese y eso fue todo lo que pude decir antes de caer al suelo destrozada.

* * *

**NARRADOR (KIRINO)**

"Kirino, no me digas que a ti… ¿Te gusta Kariya?" La pregunta fue tan inesperada que me hizo sonrojarme. Es cierto, que últimamente pensaba mucho en Kariya. Qué demonios, incluso había soñado que nos besábamos y todo por aquel estúpido abrazo. Lo peor de todo, es que ya empezaba a hablar como él. Todo me recordaba a la dulzura con la que me consoló el día en que creí haber perdido a Shindou. Todo lo que me dijo para reconfortarme…

La respuesta no era clara, no aún. Sin embargo, los primeros síntomas de estar enamorado aparecían en mis pensamientos y no lograba deshacerme del recuerdo de nuestros labios a punto de rozarse. Era algo que me sacaba de quicio y me ponía feliz a la vez.

"¡PUUUUUMM!"

El sonido hizo que tanto Shindou como yo nos sobresaltásemos y miramos hacia atrás asustados.

"¡Akane!" Gritó Shindou nada más ver lo que había caído. A mí me costó algo más reconocer que era nuestra querida fotógrafa la que estaba tirada en medio de la calle. Mis ojos tardaron en enfocar bien su cara y Shindou ya estaba levantando su cuerpo de allí cogiéndola en sus brazos como si de un príncipe azul se tratase. "¡Oye, Akane! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Kirino, no despierta!" Me gritó Shindou desesperado.

"Tranquilízate, voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Dame un minuto e intenta comprobar si tiene algún rasguño." Marqué rápidamente el número de emergencias en mi móvil y pedí que viniese una ambulancia lo más rápido posible.

Cuando colgué Shindou se me acerco.

"No parece tener nada, pero sigue sin despertar." Estaba tan preocupado que me hizo comprobar la verdad que tanto me estuvo molestando días atrás. Shindou se había enamorado y se había enamorado de Akane, aunque no lo reconociese.

"Va a estar bien." Le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

Me fijé en una marca que resaltaba en las muñecas de Akane.

"¿Shindou has visto esto?" Le dije señalando el lugar donde más se notaban las marcas. "Parece como si la hubiesen atado con algo…" Pase mi mano por encima de sus muñecas intentando adivinar si tenía razón.

"¿Qué le han hecho?" Preguntó Shindou alarmado. No tuve una respuesta para esa pregunta y esperaba que no hubiese sido nada grave.

* * *

**NARRADOR (ENDOU)**

"¿Crees que estaría bien planear un partido para los chicos Kidou?"

"No lo sé. Yo creo que deberíamos dejarles descansar de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, que disfruten de poder jugar juntos hasta que llegue la graduación de los de segundo." Opinó Kidou.

"Onii-chan todavía queda más de la mitad del curso, te estás anticipando a los acontecimientos." Le regaño su hermana Haruna.

Los tres nos habíamos reunido en la sede del club para encargarnos de algunos papeles y ordenar un poco el club. Tendríamos que ir pensando en cambiar el material y quizá darle un nuevo look al equipo. Algunos entrenamientos especiales tampoco estarían mal…

"Lo que yo no quiero es que les pase igual que a mí. Cuando todo termino, tuvimos que dejar el equipo y muchos dejamos de vernos a causa de ello. Cada uno, elige el camino que más le gusta o le conviene y algunas relaciones se van perdiendo con el paso del tiempo…" Explicó él con un aura algo triste.

"¡No digas eso!" Sonreí. "Nosotros nos reunimos cada año en Navidades para hacer una fiesta. Puede que no nos veamos tanto, pero seguimos manteniendo la relación entre nosotros. Esos chicos harán lo mismo. Y sobre el fútbol, cuando quieras te desafío."

"Veremos si puedes ganarme Endou." Los tres nos reímos igual que en los viejos tiempos. No obstante, esa felicidad no tardó mucho en desvanecerse. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El tono era uno de esos típicos que vienen en el móvil. Pensé que sería mi mujer, así que cogí sin mirar.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Endou Mamoru?" Una voz masculina y ronca se oyó por el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Quién es?" Haruna y Kidou me miraron preocupados, dejando de hacer todo lo anterior.

"Mi nombre en clave es Agente03. Nos conocimos en el último partido contra la Teikoku, yo era su entrenador." ¿Es que Goenji no había logrado encarcelar a este tipo?

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Pregunté con voz seca y notablemente enfadado.

"Solo quería hacerles saber que mañana tendremos otro partido. Mi equipo se llama RealWorld, puede ir a comunicárselo a su equipo. Espero que podáis estar a la altura de ellos."

"¡Espere un momento! ¡No tenemos intención de jugar contra vosotros! Ya puede ir diciendo donde está, la policía lo estará buscando y acabará entre rejas." Le dije amenazante.

"Ya me he ocupado de lo que llamáis policía. Eran poca cosa, muy inútiles." ¿Quién era este tío? ¿Encargase de la policía dice? Está loco.

"¡Puedes decir lo que quieras no jugaremos y punto!"

"La hora será a las cuatro de la tarde. El equipo que gané el partido podrá escoger que hacer con el perdedor. Prometemos no usar trampas ni trucos, solo el poder de nuestros jugadores. No utilizaremos la violencia y será permitido jugar en el campo que deseéis." Este tío no iba a dejarme en paz nunca, pero tenía que admitir que las condiciones no eran malas. Solo esperaba que no fuesen mentiras y al no querer arriesgarme no dí mi brazo a torcer.

"¡He dicho que no!" intenté colgarle pero habló antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

"Si queréis ver de nuevo a Allara, no tendréis mas remedio." Y colgué.

La última parte la oyeron los dos hermanos que me miraban expectantes, Haruna abría la boca para querer decir algo, pero la cerraba inmediatamente. Y Kidou solo me observaba esperando que yo dijese algo.

"Tendremos que jugar…" Susurré.

* * *

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

"_Tienes muchas maneras de ser feliz en esta vida. Ahora, si no las aprovechas eres muy tonta."_

Las últimas palabras que había escuchado de mi padre resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Aún no podía creer en la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba literalmente encerrada en una habitación con una cama y unos bolis con un cuaderno. Eso era todo lo que tenía.

Quería escaparme, volver con los demás. Mas ya sabía que me estaban mirando desde algún lugar y de todas formas, tenía aún el pendiente en mi oreja. Pensé en quitármelo, era lo que quería hacer. También pensaba que si alguna vez querría volver a casa lo necesitaría y ese miedo absurdo no me dejaba destruirlo. Era increíble que aún tuviese dudas. ¿Tú las tendrías?

"Papá, puede que esas maneras de las que hablas nunca puedan hacerme feliz. Entonces, preferiré ser tonta…" Dije antes de tirarme en la cama y dejar a mi cuerpo y mente descansar.

* * *

**Pues creo que está bastante interesante, ¿no?**

**Gracias a Juni H-G por estar siempre dejándome reviews y dándome ánimos. Gran parte de lo que ha salido de este fic te lo debo a ti. Gracias también a Hope Simons, otra persona que lleva ahí desde el principio y siento no haberte podido contestarte U_U**

**Y por supuesto, gracias a todos aquellos que leéis el fanfic y aguantáis mis tonterías y estupideces. ¡Os adoro! ;D**


	21. La ciudad fantasma

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

Se oían truenos. Una gran tormenta había empezado a caer y la lluvia mojaba las calles. El olor a humedad me recordaba a una tarde de verano en la que no te esperas una chaparrada. Alguien me llevaba a cuestas, mis manos completamente frías llegaban a palpar los hombros de una persona. Por su forma y fuerza, era claramente un hombre. Me sujetaba mientras corría sin parar, con la respiración entre cortada.

"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está esa ambulancia?" La voz de Shin-sama me tranquilizó.

"¡Y yo que sé, la llamé hace ya media hora!"

Intenté recordar lo sucedido antes de desmayarme y entendí que la persona que corría a nuestro lado era Kirino-sempai. Mis ojos querían volver a cerrarse, parecía que lo que respiré de aquel pañuelo todavía tenía efecto en mi cuerpo. No quería volver a dormir, tenía mucho frío y sentía que si cerraba los ojos no los volvería a abrir.

"¡Shindou! Vamos al colegio, seguro que allí podremos resguardarnos y esperar en sitio cálido. Akane podrá descansar, si nos quedamos fuera cogerá una pulmonía." Dicho y hecho. Shin-sama cambió de dirección y nos adentramos en la escuela. Poco después, me tumbó en la cama de la enfermería y encendieron las calefacciones, no sé como.

"Con esto debería bastar…" Dijo Kirino quitándose la chaqueta que estaba completamente mojada. Shin-sama hizo lo mismo y las dejaron cerca del calor colgadas en una silla.

"Shindou, quítale la ropa."

"¿Qué?" Gritó él asustado por la propuesta de su amigo.

"Si la dejas con el cuerpo mojado no arreglaremos nada…" Shin-sama no parecía muy convencido. Sinceramente, no quería que me quitase la ropa, no en esa situación y con Kirino-sempai delante. Pero por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar en ello. Al menos, mis imaginaciones valdrían para coger calor esta vez.

"No creo que quieras que lo haga yo…"

"No serías capaz…"

Kirino-sempai se movió hacia mí desafiante, pero Shin-sama lo detuvo y le empujó hasta la puerta.

"Ya entendí, ya entendí. Tu solo llama a los demás y contacta con esa maldita ambulancia."

Cerró la puerta y la enfermería se lleno de tensión y nerviosismo. Cerré mis ojos o lo poco que lograba mantener abierto de ellos. Escuché los pasos de él y noté cómo me levantaba suavemente para quitarme los zapatos y calcetines. Luego, fue el turno de la chaqueta y cuando pensé que acabaría desnuda de verdad, paró.

"No puedo hacerlo…" Susurró.

Yo sonreí aliviada.

Me secó con una toalla de la enfermería e intento secar mi falda y camisa con cuidado sin tocar partes comprometidas. Después, me tumbó de vuelta en la camilla y me tapó con un par de sabanas calentitas.

"Espero que no tengas nada grave, tus mejillas están ardiendo." Tocó mi frente con su mano y la volvió a quitar lentamente. "No parece que te haya subido la fiebre, pero será mejor que lo tenga controlado hasta que vengan a por ti." Se sentó a mi lado y me tocó una mejilla con cuidado de no despertarme, aunque ya lo estaba. Cómo desearía pode decirle algo ahora, pero mi cuerpo me pedía descansar.

De verdad, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme algo con esto en este momento? Así no puedo pensar que lo que he vivido sea una mala experiencia… No del todo.

* * *

**NARRADOR (KIRINO)**

Llamé un par de veces más al hospital, pero nadie me contestaba. Cambié de hospital tres veces y al no cogerme, llamé a mis padres desesperado para pedir el número de algún médico privado. No hubo suerte, era como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido de repente.

Resignado, llamé al entrenador Kidou. No tuve que preguntar su número, Shindou tenía el número de todos guardado en la memoria del teléfono. Era la ventaja de haber sido capitán del equipo.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que me cogiesen.

"¿Shindou?" Gracias a dios.

"¡No!, soy Kirino." Se oyó un suspiró por la otra línea.

"Kirino, escucha…"

"¡Espera! Entrenador Akane está mal, he intentado llamar a un montón de hospitales y nadie me coge, ni siquiera mis padres. Shindou y yo la hemos traído a al enfermería de la escuela, pero… ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué nadie contesta? Además, en las calles camino al colegio no había nadie."

"¡Tranquilízate Kirino!" Callé dándome cuenta de lo nervioso e irritable que estaba. Tenía que pensar, dejar la cabeza en blanco y calmarme. "Atiéndeme, Endou, Haruna y yo estamos en el colegio también. Estamos en la sede del club, ahora vamos no so mováis."

"¡Déjame hablar con él!"Oí la voz del entrenador Endou por detrás. El entrenador Kidou le pasó el teléfono móvil a Endou.

"Kirino, llama a todos los del club, las gerentes incluidas. ¡Tenemos una reunión de emergencia!" El entrenador sonaba decidido, aunque pude notar su miedo en algún momento de la conversación.

"Entendido." Corté y me apresuré a llamar a todos, que por suerte cogieron. La mayoría daban gracias por escuchar mi voz y las indicaciones del entrenador. Otros gritaban nada más cogerme diciéndome que sus familiares habían desparecido por arte de magia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Ya tan solo me quedaba un nombre en la agenda al que no había llamado, Kariya Masaki. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, miedo de que no me contestase y de no poder hablar con él. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan asustado.

Toqué el nombre en la pantalla y llamé con esperanzas de que me cogiese. Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces y ya empezaba a entrar en pánico... "¿Shindou-sempai? No estoy de humor." Por una vez, me alegre al escuchar su voz.

"¡Kariya!" Él dejó de hablar tan rápido como escuchó mi voz. Estaba claro que le sorprendí, no me extrañó para nada. Desde aquel abrazo no habíamos mantenido una conversación, ni una mirada inocente o una broma estúpida de las suyas.

"¿Kirino? ¡¿Sempai?!" Preguntó tropezándose con sus palabras.

"Escucha, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, ¡tienes que venir al colegio, el entrenador Endou ha convocado una reunión de emergencia y Akane está muy mal!" Grité.

"¡Cálmate, más despacio! No puedo entender nada de lo que dices." Me había acelerado al intentar explicarle las cosas, no por la situación, era por otra cosa. ¿Felicidad? Quizá… Estaba verdaderamente feliz, de oír su voz.

"En todo caso, si no apareces ya aquí me aseguraré de contarle a todo el mundo que tienes una parte sensible." Le advertí.

"¡Ni se te ocurra, ya estoy llegando!" Se oyeron ruidos y golpes en el otro lado de la línea. Espero que no se le haya roto nada importante o tendrá una buena bronca a su vuelta. Al menos, había entendido la gravedad del asunto.

"¡Kariya!"

"¡Sí, sí, ya voy!" Exclamó él.

"Ten cuidado…"

"¿Eh?" Colgué.

Dejé mi cuerpo caer en el suelo arrastrando mi espalda contra la pared. Guardé el teléfono y me quedé allí sentado esperando a nada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía allí sentado, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Mis manos temblaban y no era de frío exactamente. Encogí las piernas y cubrí mi cara con mis rodillas. Me sentía sobresaltado y la sensación de felicidad de cuando Kariya me contestó, no se iba.

"_Kirino, no me digas que a ti… ¿Te gusta Kariya?"_

No quiero admitirlo, pero...

"Puede que sí…"

* * *

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

"¡Shinsuke, Tenma!" Les llamé desde el otro lado de la calle. Esos dos ya estaban llegando a la puerta del colegio. Parecía que no les importaba mojarse, porque ni siquiera traían un paraguas. Aunque yo estaba igual, mi paraguas salió volando en algún momento del trayecto y estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

"¿También os ha llevado el viento el paraguas?" Dije al llegar hasta ellos.

"Algo así… A Tenma se le he roto por no hacerme caso."

"Ya te he dicho que si lo llevabas tu, yo me mojaría." Los dos pusieron un puchero y se miraron a los ojos.

"Dejando eso de lado, ¡vamos! ¡El entrenador nos espera!" Hikaru y Kariya aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a empujarnos literalmente hacia el interior del instituto.

Desde la llamada de Kirino, estaba algo nerviosa. La desaparición de Allara no me ayudó nada, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, su presencia había desaparecido. Fui hasta su habitación y me sorprendí al encontrarme que ninguna de sus cosas estaban allí. Bajé decidida a preguntarles a los demás residentes sobre una mudanza o algo parecido, pero no había nadie. Las únicas dos personas que quedaban en la casa eran la señora Aki y el señor Kogure. No obstante, al preguntarles por Allara se miraron el uno al otro sin poder comprender mis palabras. Entonces, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Salí a la calle en busca de mi amiga y no la encontré, tampoco había nadie. En un principio, pensé que sería por la tormenta y luego me di cuenta de que no había luces en la mayoría de las casas, los árboles no se movían con el viento y los sonidos no tenían sentido. Si pasaba un coche, tardabas unos minutos en poder oír el motor.

Tenía que ser obra de los superiores, pero no llevaba conmigo el pendiente para poder preguntar. Cuando Allara me explicó lo que realmente era y la forma en la que podían controlarte con él, decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo no lo llevase puesto. Tampoco quisimos destruirlo, sabiendo perfectamente que era nuestra vía de transporte hasta el mundo real. Nunca sabríamos si nos haría falta en un futuro...

Aunque solo era una excusa, para algo como esto. Porque ya sabíamos que en algún momento se pondrían serios.

* * *

**NARRADOR (AOI)**

Tras ir a buscar a los entrenadores, a Shindou-sempai, Kirino-sempai y Akane-chan a la enfermería, entramos en la sede del club, donde normalmente nos reuníamos antes de un partido o para pensar en estrategias o reunir información.

Akane seguía dormida en lo brazos de Shindou, seguro que cuando se lo cuente no me iba a creer. El chico se estaba portando como un verdadero caballero y Midori me echaba miradas señalándomelos cada dos por tres, parecía emocionada por su amiga.

Los entrenadores hablaron entre ellos unos minutos más y nos dio tiempo a saludarnos entre todos y preguntar cosas cómo, ¿estáis bien? ¿Alguien sabe que está pasando? O ¿Para qué nos hemos reunido? Las preguntas iban la mayoría dirigidas a Kirino-sempai que no hacía más que decir que no sabía nada.

Yo estaba horrorizada. Nada más llegar a casa mi madre se esfumó en mis narices. No supe que hacer y hasta que escuche la llamada de Kirino estuve sentada en el sofá de mi casa intentando calmarme. Pensé en llamar a Tenma, pero no quería verle esfumándose a él también.

"Aoi, ¿estás bien?" Hablando del rey de Roma. Su mano tocó la mía suavemente y me miró preocupado.

"Sí, solo estoy nerviosa." Tenma me sonrió.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás." Típico de Tenma.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y los entrenadores al fin se decidieron a hablar. No sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios y esperamos.

"Chicos…" Comenzó Endou "Ayer por la noche, recibí una llamada."

"¿Una llamada? ¿De quién?" pregunto Hamano-sempai.

"Del entrenador de la Teikoku de la última vez." Contestó Kidou.

"¿Ese entrenador que se metió con usted? Se merecía una lección y se la dimos." Dijo está vez Amagi-sempai.

"Exacto y por eso mismo quiere vengarse." Nadie dijo nada. El entrenador Endou prosiguió con la explicación. "Parece que no hubo manera de meterle en prisión después de lo que hizo. Según Goenji, hizo que la policía desapareciese y aún siguen buscándolos. No sabemos cómo se las ingenió, pero creemos que es mucho más fuerte de lo que dejó ver la última vez."

"¿La policía desapareció?" Pregunté yo muy preocupada. "Pero no es posible que se hayan perdido así como así, tiene que haber un truco."

"¡Pues claro!" gritó Ryoma-sempai "¡Seguro que es para meternos miedo!" Midori le pegó suavemente en la cabeza.

"Si fuese así no estaríamos aquí imbécil." Ryoma-sempai le puso mala cara y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el entrenador.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esa llamada con nosotros?" Cuestionó Shindou-sempai.

"Me pidió que jugásemos un partido o más bien, me lo exigió." Presentía que esta situación se nos iba de las manos.

"Creo que las desapariciones de las personas de la ciudad también se deben a esta propuesta. Es demasiado raro que haya aparecido una tormenta así y la gente ya no esté, de un día para otro." Continuó Haruna-sensei.

"¿Gente desaparecer?" Dudó Kurama. "Quiere decir, ¿al igual que los policías?"

"Yo vi a mi madre desaparecer…" Dije yo y Tenma se giró rápidamente a mirarme. "Es posible que él pueda hacerlo, pero no está presente en el proceso."

"¿Qué quieres decir Aoi?" El entrenador Kidou no llegó a comprender.

"Que cuando mamá desapareció, solo estábamos ella y yo en la casa. Mamá me saludó y para cuando me di cuenta, solo quedaba una niebla que se desvanecía a gran velocidad." Nadie dijo nada, puede que estuviesen asustados o simplemente era una forma de guardar respeto.

"Si Aoi dice la verdad, la forma en la que podremos hacer que vuelvan es ganando el partido." Afirmó el entrenador Endou. "Estoy seguro de que si les ganamos, todo volverá a la normalidad."

"P-pero tiene que haber otra forma que no sea jugar. Además, ¡está claro que es una trampa!" Menciono Hayami-sempai, claramente preocupado.

"No la hay. Algo me dice que no la hay." Anunció esta vez Tenma. Hayami-sempai agachó la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Hamano-sempai cogiéndole de la camisa.

"¿Pero cómo sabremos que son ellos?" preguntó Sofi. "Cómo ha dicho Hayami-sempai es posible que sea una trampa y solo quieran eliminarnos a nosotros también."

"Me juraron que no harían trampas, pero estoy tan convencido como tú de que hay algo que no nos han dicho." Respondió Endou.

"¡Y no sé donde demonios se ha metido Allara! Espero que ella no haya desaparecido." ¿Allara?

"Yo la he visto…" Akane susurró desde los brazos de Shindou-sempai. Tan rápido como este se dio cuenta de que despertaba la dejó sentada en el banco y la ayudó a incorporarse.

¿A quién había visto? ¿Quién es Allara?

* * *

**He decidido dejar esto aquí, porque se me ha hecho tarde y mañana empiezan las clases. ¡Desearme suerte! Sé que puede que se os haya hecho muy cortito, pero mañana cuando llegue a casa me pondré manos a la obra :D Pienso terminar entre mañana y pasado con el argumento principal y luego solo quedaran los extras.**

**Que penita… Bueno, ¡nos vemos!**


	22. La razón de las bromas

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

"Yo la he visto…" Intenté que mi voz se escuchase lo más clara posible, pero solo conseguí un pequeño susurro.

"¡¿Has visto a Allara?!" Tsurugi se giró hacia mí automáticamente.

"S-sí…" Volví a susurrar levantándome de mi asiento con la ayuda de Shindou. Me apoyé en él y miré al entrenador Endou. "La han secuestrado… ¡y no pude hacer nada!" Mis lágrimas querían salir de nuevo, pero no podía permitirme llorar, no ahora.

"¿Secuestrado…? ¿Estás segura?" Tsurugi se acercaba a mí cada vez más rápido. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba a mi lado. "¡¿Lo estás?!"

"Yo misma intenté ayudarla…" Temblé al recordar lo sucedido. Shin-sama apartó un poco a Tsurugi de mí, él no parecía estar mucho mejor que yo.

"Akane, tranquila. Puedes contárnoslo después de descansar." La amabilidad de Shin-sama me calmó, pero no era momento de dejar pasar el tiempo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

"Si eso es cierto, ¡tenemos que ayudarla!" Gritó Shinsuke levantándose también.

"No pienso dejar que la hagan daño." Sofi le imitó. "Akane, si me das alguna descripción de esa gente yo podría…" Aoi la cortó.

"¡Esperar un momento! ¿De quién estáis hablando?" La miré asustada.

"¡Qué dices Aoi! Hablamos de Allara, ¿no estabas escuchando?" Shin-sama respondió antes de que yo pudiese hacerlo.

"Yo hace un tiempo que me he perdido también." Comentó Kirino. "¿Los demás sabéis quién es?" Todos se miraron unos a otros por unos segundos. Mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme cada vez más, ¿qué estaba pasando?

"Lo siento Akane, yo tampoco conozco a esa tal Allara." Declaró Kurama-sempai tras un breve silencio.

"Nosotros tampoco…" Hayami-sempai asintió al escuchar hablar a Hamano-sempai.

Amagi negó con la cabeza cuando le miré y Nishiki me miró con la misma cara de confusión que él.

Midori me tocó el hombro con delicadeza.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Su pregunta me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

"Puede que te hayas hecho mucho daño al caer…" Comentó Aoi.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Aoi?" Cuestionó Shinsuke bastante asustado. "Tenma, tú sabes de quién hablamos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó desesperado. Tsurugi se giró también hacia su amigo, confiado de que él la recordaría.

"Lo siento." Tenma agachó la cabeza, deduje que se sintió culpable por su respuesta.

"No podéis estar hablando en serio…" Tsurugi miró a Kariya y Hikaru con la esperanza de que ellos la recordasen, pero esos dos solo se quedaron mirándolo extrañados y posiblemente perdidos.

Yo me solté del agarre de Shin-sama y corrí hasta los entrenadores. Paré justo en frente de ellos y les miré decidida.

"¡Si es una broma, no es nada gracioso!" Ellos no dijeron nada. La habitación se inundó de silencio y todos se quedaron mirando a la nada, posiblemente pensado en nuestras palabras.

Apreté mis manos cerrándolas en un puño y cogí aire.

"¡Todo el que no se acuerde de ella que salga de aquí ahora mismo!" Mi gritó asustó a todos los presentes. El entrenador Endou intentó acercar su mano a mí, más le fulminé con la mirada y no trató de alcanzarme.

"Vayámonos chicos, dejémosla sola…" El entrenador Kidou les ordenó, prácticamente, que saliesen de la sala y nos quedamos realmente pocos en ella.

Me dejé caer al suelo y lloré de rabia.

Algo había pasado, ¡no! Estaba pasando. No se detenía y las cosas iban a peor. No sé que la han hecho esas personas, tampoco sé por qué trató de despedirse de mí, ni siquiera entiendo por qué la gente consigue esfumarse de esa manera... Ahora, solo tengo miedo y cada vez que pienso en ello, no puedo evitar preocuparme más y más. Sin embargo, algo estaba claro. No pienso dejar que olviden a Allara, simplemente no lo permitiré.

* * *

**NARRADOR (TRURUGI)**

No la recordaban…

No era una broma, la existencia de Allara había sido borrada para ellos, igual que la gente de la ciudad. Todo desaparecía poco a poco… Cuando todo empezó yo estaba en el hospital, en una de mis varias visitas a mi hermano. Aprovechando a disculparme con él por la última vez y a contarle sobre lo ocurrido entre nosotros, después de que él insistiese. Entonces, la enfermera que entró en la sala desapareció en nuestras narices, lo único que pudimos hacer fue ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía. Fue una sensación horrible…

Dejé a mi hermano allí tras la llamada de Kirino y corrí a la escuela. Pensé que en la reunión de emergencia me enteraría de que pasaba, pero no creí que me encontraría con algo así.

* * *

Los que quedamos en la sede del club éramos Shindou, Shinsuke, Akane, Sofi y yo. Aparentemente, los únicos que teníamos recuerdos de ella.

Akane se quedó sentada en el suelo desde que los demás se fueron y Shindou intentaba calmarla con palabras dulces y pasando su mano por su espalda. Mientras tanto, Shinsuke y Sofi no decían nada. Sus caras de perdidos lo decían todo. Seguramente, mi cara era parecida a la de ellos dos.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Plan? No hay ningún plan. Allara está desaparecida, nadie se acuerda de ella. La gente desaparece y tenemos un estúpido partido para decidir qué pasará con este mundo. ¡No hay un plan! ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ni siquiera los más poderosos podrían salvarnos de ellos…" La voz de Sofi se hizo más débil en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

"¿Ellos? ¿Te refieres a los que la han secuestrado?" Akane volteó su cabeza lentamente.

"Sí… Me temo que los conozco y son capaces de matar para conseguir lo que quieren." ¿Matar? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún sitio.

"Sofi tú…" Shinsuke la miró fijamente.

"Si que hay un plan." Shindou, que parecía el más sereno de todos nosotros, hizo de líder nuevamente, cosa que agradecí. "¡Hay un plan! Si ganamos ese partido, la gente dejará de desaparecer. Si ganamos ese partido, podremos conseguir que nos devuelvan a Allara." Dijo serio.

"Shindou tiene razón." Afirmé yo. "Si nos la han arrebatado, solo tenemos que salvarla. ¡Cómo hacemos siempre! Nosotros siempre hemos luchado por proteger lo que más queremos, ¡está vez no será menos!" Sus miradas se trasladaron a mí y sonrieron levemente.

"Quién iba a pensar que algún día serías el que dijese eso…" Comentó Shindou intentando sonar divertido. Akane rió por lo bajo.

"Ahora entiendo por qué te eligió a ti." Shinsuke sonrió aún más que antes. Yo aparté la mirada de él intentando no mostrar mi vergüenza. Oí lo pasos de alguien acercarse, pronto me di cuenta de que Sofi era aquella persona. Me observó detenidamente hasta que volví a mirar al frente.

"Gracias…" Sus lágrimas salieron por fin de sus ojos y contagió a la pobre Akane, que estuvo aguantándose todo este tiempo. Shinsuke tampoco dudó en llorar y hasta Shindou lo hizo en silencio. Yo no pude permitírmelo, tenía que ser fuerte. Porque llorar significa ser sincero y yo aún no lo he sido del todo, aún no le he dicho cuanto la necesito…

* * *

**NARRADOR (ENDOU)**

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Me preguntó Kidou.

Los que habíamos salido de la sala esperábamos pacientemente en el edificio fútbol. Las miradas del equipo mostraban miedo y también confusión. La situación no mejoraba en absoluto y yo, cómo entrenador debía decir algo. Tenía que tranquilizar a los chicos.

"No sé qué podemos hacer, pero vamos a ganar ese partido." Ellos me miraron. "Puede que no sepamos quién es esa chica, tampoco que les ha pasado a los ciudadanos. No obstante, el Raimon siempre ha luchado contra todo lo que se le ha puesto en el camino, superando cualquier obstáculo. Todo eso, para poder proteger el fútbol y a los que queremos." Me sonrieron más calmados.

"Si hemos perdido algo, lo recuperaremos. Así es el Raimon y así es nuestro fútbol. ¡Vamos a machacar a esos tipos y traeremos la ciudad a la normalidad!"

"¡Y salvaremos a esa chica! ¿No es así Endou?" Terminó Kidou.

Yo asentí.

Tanto Haruna, como los chicos y las gerentes me imitaron. Parecían más decididos que nunca a ganar este partido.

"¡Chicos! ¡Aplastaremos a esos tipos!" Gritó Sangoku animando aún más a todos.

"¡Sí!" Respondieron todos a la vez.

Al menos, las cosas habían cambiado. Estábamos dispuestos a ganar como sea y nada ni nadie iban a poder detenernos esta vez. Quienes se atrevan a desafiar al Raimon jugando sucio, van a tener su merecido.

* * *

"Allara…" Susurré.

Los chicos me miraron y sonrieron casi en el mismo tiempo. Tenma se acercó a mí con pequeños pasos.

"No se preocupe entrenador, si ella no fuese importante para nosotros no la habrían amenazado con no poder volver a verla. Por lo tanto, Allara es alguien especial e imprescindible en nuestro equipo, así que la recordaremos. ¡Estoy seguro!"

"Tenma… ¡Tienes razón!" Nunca pensé que mi propio alumno me animaría en una situación así. Más tratándose de estos chicos, todo es posible. Ganarán el partido, ¡estoy seguro!

* * *

**NARRADOR (KARIYA)**

Tras la charla con el entrenador, los demás entraron de nuevo a la sala de reuniones del club donde se encontraban Shindou y compañía. No sabía muy bien que cara ponerles y aún seguía algo desconcertado por lo que me dijo Kirino-sempai cuando me llamó, así que opté por quedarme fuera pensando y descansando de esta horrible situación.

Me senté en las escaleras y apoyé mi cabeza en la pared.

_"Ten cuidado…"_

No entendí muy bien el por qué, pero sus palabras resonaron en mi mente. ¿Estaba preocupado por mí? ¿Asustado por la situación? ¿Estaba tan alterado que se le escapó? Probablemente, era la última opción. Casi seguro que no pudo distinguir entre Shindou y él, la situación lo confundió. Por eso colgó nada mas decirlo. Sí, eso tenía que ser…

Kirino-sempai no llegaría a preocuparse por mí a tal extremo, no después de todo lo que le he hecho durante este tiempo. A veces, me gustaría volver atrás y no molestarle tanto, pero supongo que no podría haber evitado hacerlo. Era demasiado divertido. Sobre todo, porque por unos minutos solo pensaba en mí…

"¿En mí? ¡Qué demonios piensas! Kariya Masaki eres idiota."

"¿Idiota? Yo diría más bien una pesadilla en persona."

"¡Sempai!" Tuve que hablar bastante alto, porque Kirino no estaba precisamente a mi lado. Se encontraba en la puerta de la sede y no parecía que hubiese entrado. Por lo que llevaba ahí dese que él se había sentado.

Me sentía algo tonto pensando que quizá se hubiese quedado ahí por mí.

"¿Sabes? Si te cortases el cabello no parecerías tanto una acosadora." Y mi lado gracioso salió a escena. No lo controlaba, era como una droga. Cuánto más intentaba dejar la costumbre de meterme con él, el deseo se hacía más fuerte. Me maldecía por dentro, pero tras mirar a Kirino-sempai a los ojos, me di cuenta de que no estaba enfadado conmigo y ni siquiera molesto.

"Si tu cerrases más la boca, serías más lindo." ¿Lindo? ¿Era un cumplido?

Mi cara debió expresar mi incertidumbre, porque él me lo aclaró al instante.

"Me refiero a que esa cara de diablo no deja ver lo tierno y bueno que eres en realidad." ¿Dijo tierno y bueno? "No sé por qué lo escondes tanto, eso te haría mucho más popular." Digamos que tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo estaban shock. ¿Kirino-sempai había dicho eso? Pero si he sido un maldito cabrón con él en todo momento.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

"¿Ves?" Dijo tocando una de mis mejillas con su mano. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

Mi calor fue aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba nervioso por la cercanía y su mano en mi cara no arreglaba nada, solo lo empeoraba. Sabía que si habría la boca lo estropearía todo.

"Kariya, yo…" No podría aguantar mucho más.

"Siento como me porté hace unos días... Te tiré encima todo el odio que sentía hacia mí mismo por sentir celos de Shindou. Además, acabe dejando que tú me consolases y eso solo hizo que confiase más en ti… Es probable que si sigo así, acabe por no poder pasar sin depender de ti y sinceramente, no quiero, no quiero que me pase igual que con Shindou." ¿Kirino-sempai?

Estaba intranquilo por todo lo que había pasado y por lo que estaba pasando. Puede parecer una persona fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero es el chico más inseguro y celoso que he conocido nunca. Fácil de molestar y muy dependiente. Incluso al borde del llanto, se guarda sus problemas y se esconde entre muros que los demás no podemos derribar, solo observar cómo se hacen más fuertes.

Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, quizá hubiese podido contarle más sobre mí, sobre mi pasado. Podríamos haber sido amigos y contarnos nuestros problemas sin tener que esconderlos de los demás. Somos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez, que no pude darme cuenta de que tú eras siempre él que cargaba con los problemas ajenos y no tratabas de solucionar los tuyos propios.

¡Qué irónico!

"Las princesas pueden llorar sempai, siempre y cuando haya un príncipe para ellas, para cuidarlas..." Kirino no me respondió. Apartó su mano de mi cara y se alejó un par de pasos de mí. Yo me levante despacio y con torpeza. Mi calor no dejaba de aumentar cada vez que pensaba en él y este era mi límite. Puede que me estuviese equivocando, puede que no estuviese bien, pero ya no me importaba en absoluto. Quería alcanzarlo...

Si Kirino era una persona que cargaba con los problemas y preocupaciones de los demás, yo solo tendría que sujetar el peso a su lado. Y así, la carga se haría más ligera.

"Lo siento Kariya, olvida lo que he dicho. Mejor entremos, me he quedado esperando por ti porque sé que los demás querrán que tu también estés presente. Será mejor no hacerles esperar más." Explicó sempai dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero paró sin previo aviso.

"Pensé que habías dejado las bromas… Que ya no querías llamar mi atención…" Reí.

"No puedo creer que seas tan inocente…"

"¿Eh?"

Me acerqué peligrosamente a él y lo acorralé contra la pared. Su cara de sorpresa cambió rápidamente a divertida.

"Eres muy bajito como para poder intimidarme." Rió él. Me molestó un poco el comentario, así que apreté un poco el agarre.

"Soy bajito, pero mi fuerza es mayor a la tuya."

"Ya lo veremos." Me desafió riendo. Hizo fuerza y forcejeó durante un tiempo, pero no logró deshacerse de mi agarre. Aunque la verdad es que tenía más fuerza de lo que esperaba, a veces olvidaba que él era un chico y mayor que yo.

"Bueno, ya vale. ¡Suéltame Kariya!" Parecía empezar a ponerse nervioso,cosa que me divertía.

"No quiero." Dije sin vacilar.

"Ya es suficiente, no quiero seguir bromeando." Dijo ya bastante alterado.

"No es una broma…" Dije totalmente serio. Su nerviosismo aumentaba y yo no podía evitar disfrutar de esa situación.

"Kariya, por favor… No quiero hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir…" Suplicó.

"Ya es tarde…"

Me puse de puntillas para poder estar a su altura y cerré nuestra distancia.

Lo besé.

Fue un beso rápido, un simple roce de labios empujándose unos contra otros. Un beso de dos personas inexpertas y sin experiencia. Y sin embargo, el mejor beso de mi vida. Pensé en quedarme así mucho más tiempo, pero él me empujó y con la cara envuelta en un color rojo y la mano tapando su boca salió corriendo de allí.

Yo me quedé allí parado tocando mis labios. Está vez, la había fastidiado de verdad.

* * *

**Wowww, tiempo sin escribir.**

**Tengo que pedir una disculpa, pero empezar el colegio ha sido un golpe duro y entre las clases y las tareas no tengo mucho tiempo de ocio. Escribir por obligación se me hace pesado y sé que vosotros preferiréis que lo haga con tiempo y con sentimiento, que es así como salen los mejores fanfics.**

**Me disculpo por todos aquellos que estuvieron esperando el fic por todo la semana.**

**Os prometo que escribiré al menos un capítulo por semana, posiblemente los fines de semanas, ya que entre semana estaré más ocupada.**

**Un besazo a todos los que leéis y espero que me perdonéis por esta ausencia. ¡Se os quiere!**


	23. Recuerdos perdidos, recuerdos preciados

**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

"Entonces, solo nos queda ir a jugar ese partido y ganarlo." Dije mirando a los chicos.

Shin-sama, Shinsuke, Tsurugi y Sofi asintieron. Todos estábamos decididos a ayudar a nuestra amiga, con o sin ayuda de los demás.

"En marcha." Habló Sofi dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta. Eran pasos inseguros, llenos de miedo. Aún así, su cabeza seguía mirando al frente y apretaba sus manos con rabia. Desde luego, ella no lo estaba pasando nada mejor que nosotros.

Justo cuando pensábamos salir de allí, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Explicarnos todo sobre esa chica!" Los chicos entraron en la sala seguidos de Haruna-sensei y los entrenadores Kidou y Endou. Este último, entró gritando. "¡No pensamos dejar que luchéis solos! Puede que no nos acordemos de nada y que las personas contra las que nos vamos a enfrentar sean los peores enemigos que hayamos tenido hasta ahora, pero no podemos salir huyendo. "

"Entrenador…" Sofi parecía conmovida por sus palabras.

"¿Allara es también nuestra amiga no?" Dijo Amagi-sempai.

"No podemos dejar en la estacada a un compañero." Kurumada sonrió al decir eso último.

"No importa que no nos acordemos, es alguien importante." Afirmó Aoi poniendo la misma cara de culpabilidad que el resto.

"Si es alguien que jugaba al fútbol con nosotros, ¡tiene que ser buena persona!" Exclamó Tenma.

"No va a ser fácil…" Admitió Sofi entre sollozos.

"Nadie dijo que lo fuese." Contestó Hamano-sempai con su habitual sonrisa.

"Puede que este sea vuestro último partido…" Insistió.

Me acerqué a ella y posé mi mano en su hombro con delicadeza. Sofi se giró para verme, yo posiblemente estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Conmovida, asustada y con un gran nudo en la garganta y quizá por eso, mi voz sonó tan débil.

"Aunque fuese así la ayudaría, porque ella me salvó." Sofi sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y trató de calmarse. Caminó en círculos durante unos segundos pensativa, pensaba que me marearía de tanto verla dar vueltas, pero paró. Nos miró uno a uno y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar de nuevo a hablar.

"Creo que es hora de que os cuente sobre mi amiga… y sobre mí..." Tras las palabras de Sofi, la sala se hundió en el más profundo silencio. "Empezaré por el principio, cuándo Allara aún era muy pequeña…"

**NARRADOR (ALLARA)**

Aún me acuerdo… me acuerdo de ese día… era tan pequeña…

Mi curiosidad me llevó hasta el televisor en medio de la noche. Aquella mágica pantalla que proyectaba tantas imágenes diferentes, en movimiento, con vida…

Me senté en el sofá del salón y la encendí con el mando a distancia. Puse un canal cualquiera, uno que elegí aleatoriamente. Pudo ser cosa del destino o quizá casualidad, pero nunca pude olvidar ese momento. En la pantalla aparecieron unos personajes con ojos enormes. Tan brillantes y de tantos colores que nunca había visto… Cabellos originales, sencillos y complicados a la vez. Seres que no había visto en el día a día, no eran como yo y sabía que no podían ser reales, que algo así no existía en mi mundo…

Sin embargo, algo me golpeó… ¿Y si no fuese así? ¿Y si en realidad sí que sienten y viven como nosotros? ¿Y si no eran solo dibujos?

Eran los únicos que conseguían hacerme sonreír de verdad, llorar sin poder parar y emocionarme una y otra vez. Mis pupilas se agrandaban al verlos y mis mejillas se llenaban de color. Lo peor, era que cada vez necesitaba descubrir más sobre ellos… Me mataba la curiosidad de conocerlos, uno a uno, sin parar.

La gente al principio lo veía normal…

"Es solo una niña, pronto se dará cuenta de que no son reales. Ya madurará…"

Y con el paso de los años todo fue a peor…

"¡No es normal que te pases los días en cada metida! ¡Estás delante de una pantalla todo el santo día!"

"¡Madura de una vez!"

"¿Ya es hora de que dejes los dibujitos no?"

"¿Sigues viendo esas tonterías? ¡Son cosas para niños pequeños!"

"Eres una chica muy solitaria…"

"¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?"

Tuve que fingir, que decir que todo había pasado, que lo había olvidado. Salir con gente que no parecían de confianza, que se utilizaban unos a otros. Pensar que no habría más elección que ser, pensar y actuar al igual que los demás... Aceptar críticas e insultos. Saber que hablaban a mis espaldas y tener que callar, no poder enfrentarme a ellos. Pasase lo que pasase, solo podía intentar convencerme de que fuera de mi cuarto, yo solo era una más. Una marioneta que los demás utilizarían a su antojo para crear aquello a lo que llaman normalidad. ¿Y es necesario pensar cómo los demás? No… Pero lo acabas haciendo… Tarde o temprano te cansas y dejas que los demás decidan por ti. Ese es el gran error que todos cometemos…

Piénsalo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste lo que realmente piensas y no fuiste criticado por ello? ¿Alguna vez has podido mostrar tus gustos sin miedo al rechazo? Nos escondemos en las disculpas y excusas y no nos atrevemos a decir la verdad, todo porque siempre nos han dicho que la realidad es de esa manera… ¿Y quién creo la realidad?

Puede que mis ideales sean un error, más si creemos que ese tal Dios nos creó, ¿no nos iguala eso a los personajes que nosotros hemos creado? ¿Es que no somos iguales?

* * *

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

"Resumiendo, Allara y yo no somos de este mundo." Paré de contarles el resumen de nuestra vida en el momento en el que Allara entró a este mundo. Todo lo demás era algo que ya conocían. Por supuesto, les expliqué quién era la gente que había secuestrado a Allara y les dejé bien claro el por qué. El por qué Allara había venido a este mundo.

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio continuó por minutos, largos minutos. Pensaba que ese silencio me hundiría y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No me atrevía a mirar sus caras, no importa cuánto lo desease. Sabía que aceptar todo aquello no era fácil y mucho menos evadirlo. Que te digan que no eres real, que estás programado, al igual que un robot. Que todo lo que piensas y sientes no es cierto, solo una ilusión…

"¿Y qué pensáis?" Pregunté. No esperaba una respuesta positiva.

"Eso quiere decir que… ¿Qué no estamos vivos?" Preguntó Midori con la mirada perdida en algún sitio.

Era demasiado cruel.

"¿Es mentira verdad?" Shindou no aparentaba estar en mejor estado.

"Por desgracia, esa es la realidad en mi mundo." Contesté, aún intentando evadir sus miradas.

"¿Tu no lo crees?" Fue Shinsuke el que puso en duda mi respuesta. Me miraba deseando que le dijese que todo aquello era mentira, que era una broma… Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. En poco tiempo, he podido comprender como piensa y sé que en este momento, su cabeza está hecha un lio.

¿Qué debía contestar? En un principio yo solo vine aquí para llevar de vuelta a Allara y hacerle entrar en razón. Ahora, no podía simplemente contestar que había cambiado de idea. Ya les he dicho la verdadera razón de que yo hubiese aparecido aquí...

"Yo…"

"Si nos has contado todo eso y sigues aquí, significa que no piensas igual, ¿verdad?" Miré a Tenma sorprendida por sus palabras. Es una persona demasiado buena, todos lo son...En mi mundo, una traición así significaría quedarse solo y aquí… Me aceptan incluso habiendo sido su enemiga. No lo entiendo…

"¡Yo pienso igual que Allara!" Grité. Seguramente por la emoción del momento. "Puede que al principio no fuese así, puede que solamente me hubiese convencido de que no erais reales. ¡Pero he sentido que estaba viva y vuestros sentimientos me han alcanzado! Estoy segura de que Allara siempre quiso explicarme esto, pero es algo que no llegas a entender hasta sentirlo." Puse mi mano en el corazón. "Creo en vosotros y creo en este mundo."

"Guau." Soltó Hamano-sempai. Acto seguido, todos lo miraron y él tapo su boca con su mano a toda velocidad. Creo que se le escapó de verdad.

Todos se miraban unos a otros sin saber bien que decir.

"Si lo que nos has contado es cierto, no creo que vuestro mundo tenga una tecnología tan avanzada como para que os podáis teletransportar a este, sería algo imposible." Explicó el entrenador Kidou. "Dando por hecho que solo somos unos personajes creados por los de tu mundo, la perspectiva de vuestra gente sería correcta. Solo somos seres creados y sin voluntad propia. Solo se nos permitiría seguir el guión ya escrito por vosotros, pero no lo hay. Tú y Allara lograsteis mantener conversaciones con nosotros y si nuestras palabras estuviesen programadas de verdad, eso sería imposible. Un fallo en el sistema nos impediría relacionarnos con vosotras." Quería pensar que lo había entendido, pero me costaba un poco seguirle. La única que no ponía cara de estar perdido era Akane, que solo asentía a todo lo que el entrenador decía. Incluso le brillaban los ojos, lo juro.

"¿Puedes ser más claro Kidou?" Le sugirió Endou. Él suspiró y se limitó a proseguir.

"En pocas palabras, Allara tiene razón. O al menos, eso es lo que yo pienso… En tu mundo solo somos unos personajes de manga, pero aquí estamos vivos de verdad. Allara se dio cuenta de eso y quiso mostrárselo a vuestra gente, pero no resultó. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Para nada." Finalicé la aclaración con esas dos palabras.

La confusión se había desvanecido y todos parecían más alegres. Yo solo podía pensar en una cosa, si Allara tenía razón… ¿No habrá una forma de poder mostrárselo a sus padres? Tiene que haber algo que les haga comprender, cualquier cosa…

¡Pues claro!

"¡Escuchadme!" El equipo al completo se sobresaltó al escucharme gritar tan de repente.

"¿Podrías hablar más bajo? Me haces daño en los oídos." Se asomó un peli azul por una esquina de la sala.

"¿Kariya? ¿Has estado ahí todo el rato?" Le preguntó Hikaru, que había dado un salto al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba detrás de él. Yo tampoco me había fijado, probablemente porque su estatura es idónea para esconderse tras los demás.

"Os he seguido al de poco de que entraseis." Parecía molesto o más bien preocupado por algo. Miraba disimuladamente hacia Kirino, persona de la que tampoco había notado su presencia en todo este tiempo. Esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas por Shindou, que miraba a su amigo esconderse detrás de él.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" Preguntó Shinsuke a la vez que me sujetaba de la mano. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos así?!

"¿Eh? Ah… Pues… " ¡Céntrate Sofi!

"¡Ya sé que podemos hacer para que los superiores nos dejen quedarnos aquí! Es muy simple, solo tenéis que recordar a Allara."

"¿Recordarla? ¿A Allara?" Cuestionó Kurama.

"Eso es. Que la gente desaparezca, solo es un efecto secundario. Lo más posible, es que los superiores intentaron borrar a Allara de nuestras mentes, pero fallaron. Ellos no pueden cambiar el hecho de que conozcáis a Allara, ellos mismos se lo dijeron. Allara me contó que pueden modificar pequeños detalles de vuestro mundo, pero como no son el verdadero creador es todo lo que pueden hacer. Una vez, intentaron borrar un recuerdo de vuestras cabezas y pasó lo mismo. En aquel entonces, el efecto secundario fue que Allara se desmayó."

"Yo lo recuerdo…" Susurró Shindou. "Yo recordaba lo ocurrido, pero al contárselo a Kirino no me creyó."

"Ya me acuerdo…" Dijo Kirino mirando a su amigo. "Dijiste algo sobre que Allara no sabía jugar al fútbol..."

"Exacto. Ese recuerdo fue borrado de casi todos, pero por desgracia no fue posible completar el programa y acabó dañando a Allara antes de ser terminado. Por eso, Shindou lo recuerda."

"Así que esto ya había pasado una vez…" Murmuró Kirino pidiendo disculpas a su mejor amigo por no creerlo.

"Pe-pero nosotros no recordamos a Allara…" Dijo tartamudeando Hayami-sempai.

"¿Estáis seguros?" Preguntó Tsurugi. "Intentar recordarla, solo por un instante. Cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella, seguro que podréis verla..."

* * *

**NARRADOR (TENMA)**

Pensar en Allara…

Cerré los ojos tal y como dijo Tsurugi e intenté recordar.

Allara, Allara es mi amiga… Es una compañera que juega al fútbol con nosotros… Es importante… es…

_"Lo siento Tenma, me he dejado algo en la habitación. Vete yendo, enseguida te pillo." _

Allara es una chica que vive en mis mismos apartamentos…

_"¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta de jugar juntos al fútbol?" _

Es alguien con quien compartir los buenos momentos…

_"Para mí el fútbol es… es… la única forma que tengo de demostrar que mis ideales son correctos. Aún no sé si me gusta o no, pero quiero averiguarlo. ¡Quiero jugar al fútbol!"_

Alguien que adora el fútbol tanto como yo…

_"No creáis que vencernos es tan fácil. Da igual que tan buena sea esa jugadora, os aplastaremos para defender nuestro fútbol."_

Allara es… Allara.

Abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude. Fue tan repentino que me mareé y todo.

Me acordaba de ella, recordaba a Allara. En el fondo, nunca la había olvidado. Mis recuerdos junto a ella seguían allí, solo que alguien los encerró y yo necesitaba la llave para abrir esa cerradura.

"Me acuerdo…" Susurró Aoi a mi lado. "¡Me acuerdo de ella!"

Todo lo que se pudo oír después fueron gritos de alegría y sorpresa. Cosas como…

"¡Yo también la recuerdo!"

"Es increíble."

"¡Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de ella!"

Sonreí.

"Ahora que recordamos a nuestra amiga, solo tenemos que ganar el partido. ¿Los superiores se llamaban? ¡Bueno, a esos!" Mis compañeros me miraron como si hubiese metido la pata o hubiese dicho la burrada más grande del mundo.

"¿Qué?"

Sofi suspiró.

"Lo normal en este mundo es arreglar las cosas con el fútbol, pero eso no valdrá para que los superiores comprendan a Allara. El fútbol no es algo tan importante en nuestro mundo y apuesto lo que queráis a que aunque ganemos, habremos perdido." ¿Por qué? Si ganamos, ganamos. No entiendo esa lógica. ¿Tan difícil es hacerles comprender? Yo no entiendo muy bien eso de los mundos, pero estoy seguro de que Allara vino aquí porque creía en nosotros y yo creo en ella. No debería de haber ningún problema…

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Musitó Sangoku.

"Tenéis que demostrarles que Allara tenía razón. Que forjar lazos entre personas de nuestro mundo y el vuestro es posible. Solo así, Allara será libre de elegir."

"Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo." Disertó Tsurugi. "No pienso quedarme aquí mientras ella está sufriendo…" Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de nosotros.

"Tranquilo Tsurugi, la rescataremos y jugaremos todos juntos al fútbol. ¡Ya lo verás!" Le aseguré.

No teníamos tiempo de seguir hablando, el destino de todos quedaba ahora en nuestras manos.

"¡Tsurugi tiene razón, en marcha!" Ordenó el entrenador Endou.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

"¡Tsurugi tiene razón, en marcha!"

Los chicos siguieron al entrenador Endou animados.

Yo me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a Tsurugi y le paré agarrándole del brazo. Había algo que no me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace unos minutos que no me estaba dejando pensar en nada más. Esperé a que la puerta se cerrase y le miré. Estaba enfadado, pero no por mí, sino por la situación en la que estábamos. Tragué saliva y me hice la valiente.

"¿Cómo sabías que la recordarían?"

"¿Ah?"

"No te hagas el tonto. Cuando he explicado quienes éramos Allara y yo en realidad no te has sorprendido en ningún momento, era como si… ¡Como si ya lo supieses!" Me di cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero por alguna razón sentía que era así.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones." Dijo forcejeando el agarró y pronto se soltó de él.

"¡Entonces, es verdad! Tú ya sabías quién era Allara. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Te lo dijo ella?" Tsurugi estaba de espaldas a mí.

"No es asunto tuyo."

¡Pero cómo se ha enamorado Allara de esta persona tan terca y fría! ¡Si ella es totalmente opuesta a él! Me saca de quicio...

"¡Claro que lo es! Y tú lo sabes Tsurugi. ¡Es que no lo entiendo!"

"¡He dicho que no es asunto tuyo!" Me gritó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Mentiría si digo que no me asustó. "No hagas más preguntas, por favor…" Relajó los hombros y bajó el tono.

Cada vez entendía menos…

"¿Tú estás realmente enamorado de Allara?" Tsurugi no dijo nada. Después de minutos de silencio decidí seguir a los demás, no iba a conseguir sacarle nada de información. Sin embargo, algo estaba claro. Esa no era la primera vez que Tsurugi oía hablar de nosotras y pensaba averiguar por qué.

* * *

**NARRADOR (KYOUSUKE)**

"Sí…" Murmuré.

La puerta ya se había vuelto a cerrar y seguramente, Sofi no llegó a oírlo.

Apreté mis dientes con rabia y no pude evitar llorar. Lloré sin parar durante un buen rato, pero sabía que los demás me esperaban. Así que me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y salí de allí corriendo. Salí pensando en Allara y en volver a verla, aunque esa fuese la última vez…

* * *

**¡Dios que largo! Lo peor es que no han pasado muchas cosas, pero no tenía más remedio que escribir todo esto. El próximo capítulo es el final U_U pero tranquilos, habrá un epílogo por cada historia que queda inacabada. Por ejemplo, la de Akane y Shindou.**

**Al menos, termina la historia principal. Me hace mucha ilusión haber escrito hasta aquí, ¡espero que hayáis disfrutado!**


	24. La niebla

**NARRADOR (KIRINO)**

Si esto era una broma, se estaban pasando.

La ciudad estaba dentro de una niebla increíblemente densa. No podíamos distinguir las tiendas, ni la carretera o los grandes edificios. El camino hasta el campo donde se disputaría el partido lo hicimos en silencio. Posiblemente, porque todos teníamos en que pensar. Nos habían soltado una bomba enorme y nos había explotado en la cara hace apenas unos minutos. Puede que intentásemos hacernos los fuertes, pero estoy seguro de que teníamos algo de miedo, yo al menos, lo tenía. Todas mis preocupaciones habían sido olvidadas, hasta que él se acercó a mí. Comenzó a nadar a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra y seguimos así hasta llegar por fin al campo.

"Aquí no hay nada…" Susurró el entrenador Endou.

"¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?" Preguntó el entrenador Kidou.

"Con toda esta niebla es muy posible que te hayas equivocado." Insistió Shindou.

No pudieron decir nada más, porque los alrededores del campo perdieron toda la niebla y se aclaró dejando ver las figuras de otras personas al otro lado del campo.

"Odio tener razón." Dijo el entrenador Endou.

Kariya seguía a mi lado, quieto, casi se podría decir que no respiraba. Aunque los demás no estaban mucho mejor que él.

Sentí cómo alguien me sujetaba de la manga de la chaqueta. Y al descubrir que era él, solo me sobresalté y avergoncé. Recordé el beso y mis mejillas enrojecieron, sé que lo hicieron. El calor lo hacía demasiado obvio.

"Kariya, suéltame." Prácticamente se lo ordené. No teníamos tiempo de ponernos con eso ahora, había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Le miré de reojo al ver que no me soltaba y me fijé en que estaba temblando. ¿Tanto miedo tenía?

"Estás temblando…"

"Cállate…" Susurró. "Tú también estás temblando."

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no éramos solo nosotros dos, sino todo el equipo.

"Poneos en vuestros sitios, el partido va a empezar." Tras decir eso, los entrenadores se sentaron en el banquillo. No nos dijeron ninguna táctica, ni cómo situarnos. Posiblemente, porque no lo sabían. Lo primero sería descubrir que trampas tenía preparadas el enemigo.

* * *

**NARRADOR (SOFI)**

El equipo se reunió a mi alrededor y les dije que me dejasen hablar a mí, que los superiores solo me escucharían a mí y en caso de que no lo hiciesen, solo nos quedaría luchar y ganar. Tengo que conseguir que comprendan que están equivocados.

"**Señoras y señores, el partido entre The Real World y el Raimon está a punto de empezar. Les aconsejo que cojan asiento, porque este partido promete."**

Por mucho que la voz del comentarista se oyese por los altavoces, nadie lo escuchaba realmente. Estábamos concentrados en ver al equipo rival, que aún seguía escondido en la niebla del final del campo. ¿Real World? Se han currado el nombre…

Un sonido extraño se escuchó en los altavoces y la voz cambió de repente.

"**Gente del mundo de Inazuma, es para nosotros un honor poder hablaros. Deberíamos haberlos hecho mucho antes, pero no estábamos seguros de poder conseguirlo. Sin nuestros agentes en vuestro mundo, nos habría dio imposible manipular estos altavoces para que nos escuchaseis."**

"¡Vosotros! ¿Dónde está Allara?" Pregunté sin rodeos.

"¡Soltar a nuestra amiga!" Chilló Aoi.

"**Vaya, que sorpresa. Con que habéis podido recordarla, os felicito. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Sofi, Allara está justo ahí. Aunque puede que ella no sepa quiénes sois vosotros."**

"¿Qué?" Antes de pudiese pregunta algo más, los jugadores del Real World se acercaron y en el frente de todo el equipo, estaba ella. Llevaba el brazalete del capitán en su brazo y sus ojos parecían tan densos e infinitos como la niebla. No conseguía ver ni una pizca de brillo en ellos.

"¿A-allara?" Mi voz tembló por un segundo.

"Así es." Respondió ella.

Los demás se quedaron quietos en sus sitios, nadie sabía bien que decir. No esperábamos verla, no tan pronto. ¿Era posible que los superiores hubiesen cambiado de idea? ¿Qué Allara los hubiese hecho comprender?

"¡Allara!" Akane corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Yo sonreí al verlo, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al instante. Pasaron unos segundos y Allara no devolvió el abrazo, empezaba a preocuparme. Por un momento escuché una risa del altavoz y temí lo peor.

"¡Akane suéltala!" Grité, pero ya era tarde. Allara hecho un pie para atrás, giro un poco y acabo pegándola una patada a Akane, que salió volando hasta mí. Por suerte, pude atraparla en el aire y el golpe fue menor.

"¡Akane! ¡Sofi!" Los chicos corrieron hasta nosotras y Shindou cogió a Akane y la llevó hasta las chicas en el banquillo. Yo me levanté gracias a la ayuda de Amagi y Sangoku-sempai que vinieron desde la portería y la defensa a ayudarme. Miré a Allara una vez más y me volví a fijar en sus ojos, podía perderme en ellos y ya empezaba a entender por qué.

"No me recuerdas, ¿cierto?" Allara no dijo nada.

"¿No los recuerdas a ellos?" Insistí, pero Allara no reaccionaba. "¡Responde!" Grité ya al borde del llanto.

"**No lo hará. Todos sus recuerdos de ese mundo han sido borrados por sus padres, incluso el hecho de que le gustasen en nuestro mundo. Hasta que vuelva a nuestro mundo, tampoco te recordará a ti."**

"¡Eso es ruin! Pretendéis utilizar a Allara para destruir lo que más quiere y además sus propios padres… ¿Cómo podéis hacerle esto?"

"**¡Nos equivocamos! El mundo no está preparado aún para poder vivir en mundos inventados por la humanidad, Aún es muy pronto para que entiendan, es muy pronto para que algo no falle. Pérdidas de memoria, problemas físicos y mentales… Todo eso nos ocurrirá si nos quedamos en un mundo como ese por un largo tiempo. Moriréis sin poder remediarlo, vuestro cuerpo no lo soportaría. El único medio es… destruir la maquina y cortar toda conexión con este mundo… ¡No dejaremos que muráis por una esperanza falsa! Sería como desconectaros de un coma."**

"Ya entiendo…"

"¿Entrenador?" La voz de Endou interrumpió la de los superiores.

"Solo queréis ayudar a vuestra gente. Dos niñas que se adentraron en mundo que pensabais que podríais controlar y os equivocasteis. Ahora, su vida peligra y no podréis explicarle a la gente lo que pasó. Nos os creerían u os meterían en la cárcel por un delito. Sin embargo, la manera en la que intentáis solucionar las cosas no me parece la correcta. Este es nuestro mundo y estamos vivos, por eso…"

"**¡Silencio! No tenemos intención de escuchar tonterías de alguien falso. Solo queríamos advertir a Sofi de lo que ocurrirá si no deja de ayudaros. No queremos tener que borrarte la memoria como a Allara. Simplemente, vuelve a casa."**

Prácticamente me suplicaron que volviese, pero yo ya había decidido.

"Si sois capaces de herir a alguien de este mundo y utilizando a Allara, no creo que deba creeros. No voy a creeros, porque aquí me han enseñado que creer en alguien es más que dar por hecho que es así. Si no creéis en los demás, significa que nunca entenderéis este mundo."

"¡Vamos a ganar el partido y os demostraremos que Allara no estaba equivocada!" Exclamó Tenma.

"¡Vamos a salvarla, cueste lo que cueste!" Dijo Shinsuke imitando a Tenma.

"Chicos… gracias, pero…"

"**Lo sabes, ¿no? Ganar el partido no significa nada. Ya hemos intentado que vuelvas por las buenas, ahora será por las malas."**

La niebla volvió a hacerse con el campo y ya no podía ver a mis compañeros. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer para que Allara nos recordase. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Los gritos de los demás me aterraban y aunque siempre he creído que soy fuerte, no lo estaba demostrando, para nada.

"¡Sofi!" La voz de Tsurugi me hizo despertar y abrí los ojos. Le miré detenidamente, era él.

"¿Trurugi?"

"¡Dime donde está Allara!"

"¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡No entiendo que vas a hacer!"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo dímelo."

"¡No lo sé! Veo lo mismo que tú." Dije ya algo mosqueada.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

"¡Oye!" Vi como se alejaba sin decir nada más. ¿Dónde demonios iba? "¡Tsurugi!"

"¡La voy a encontrar, te lo prometo!" Y después de ver una luz que me cegó completamente, la niebla desapareció junto con Tsurugi. Todos nos miramos y al ver que estábamos bien, suspiré aliviada. Sin embargo, ni Tsurugi, ni Allara estaban allí.

"¿Estás bien?" Shinsuke llegó hasta mí y me cogió de la mano. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme.

"Sí…" Dije agachando la cabeza.

"**¿Dónde está?"**

La voz del padre de Allara retumbó en el lugar. La gente seguí sin volver, pero al menos la niebla ya no estaba y nos era mucho más fácil movernos.

"**Si no la traéis de vuelta os mataré, ¡juro que os mataré! ¡Sofi se acabó! Volveréis a la fuerza, ya no tengo nada que perder."**

"¡Te estás equivocando, nosotros no hemos hecho nada!" Gritó el entrenador Kidou. "¡Vas a poner en peligro la vida de tu propia hija! Atiende por un momento…"

"**¡Cállate de una vez!" **Esta vez fue la voz de su madre. **"¡No sois más que basura! Si tan solo nunca la hubiésemos dejado veros o conoceros… entonces, todo estaría bien. ¡Desaparecer de una vez!"**

"¡No!" Grité.

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos los demás no pasó nada. Estaba segura de haber oído un botón y me imaginaba que eso me llevaría de vuelta o haría desaparecer a mis amigos, pero no lo hizo. Todo se quedó igual, solo nuestras caras habían cambiado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Midori acercándose a Ryoma.

"No lo sé." Respondió él.

"**¿Por qué no funciona?"**

¡Pues claro! Yo no llevo el pendiente, así que no pueden controlarme, ¡no pueden llevarme de vuelta! ¡Chupaos esa!

"Allara me hizo quitar el pendiente, no podrás hacer nada si no lo llevo puesto. Lo siento, pero se acabó. Hacer que Allara recuerde y podremos hablar tranquilamente, solo os pido eso."

"**¡No! Lo siento yo, pero esto no va a acabar así… ¡Allara destrózales!"**

"Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ¿Allara?"

"¿Allara?" Preguntó Kurumada-sempai.

"¡Tsurugi tampoco está!" Exclamó Kariya.

"_¡La voy a encontrar, te lo prometo!"_

Trurugi, ¿qué has hecho?

"¡Tranquilos!" Una persona desconocida para mí habló desde una puerta del campo. Iba en una silla de ruedas, pero se acercaba rápidamente hasta nosotros.

"¡Tsurugi!" Chilló Tenma sorprendido.

"¡¿Tsurugi Yuuichi?!" Ahora, fueron los demás quienes gritaban sorprendidos.

"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Tenma, chicos…"

**Y sí, sé que es cortito. **

**No puedo explicaros exactamente por qué, pero digamos que entre los exámenes y mis preocupaciones no pude subir un capítulo la semana pasada T_T Malditos exámenes.**

**En fin, perdonarme por favor U_U Prometo tratar de subir cada fin de semana uno, sin falta.**

**Espero que os esté gustando y una vez más, perdonarme. Pero no pienso dejar este fic sin terminar, que luego se que me dará pereza retomarlo -.-**


End file.
